Visita del Mundo Real
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Después de la aventura de Eren, Jean y Rivaille en México y luego de la locura de Connie y Sasha con la maquina dimensional, Alex y sus amigos han terminado llegando a su mundo. Ahora Eren, Jean y sus amigos deberán ayudarlos a regresar, enfrentar nuevos peligros y tratar de sacar adelante su relación son sus parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Nekoboy Ha vuelto con la esperada 2da Temporada de Visita al Mundo Real, esta vez titulada Visita del Mundo Real. Espero les guste como comienza esta historia, ahora si son nuevos aquí tienen a fuerza que leer la primera temporada o mínimo el ova del final para entender esta.**

**¡Quiero Informar! Que no estoy tan seguro de si esta historia igual que la primera se tornara muy yaoi, ya llevo los primeros 3 capítulos escritos y me fije que casi no puse nada, pero de que abra ¡Abra! Esta historia podría volverse más de aventura que es lo que he checado así que espero que les guste y dejen un review. **

**Si tienen dudas o algo agréguenme a Facebook Nekoboy mty, donde responderé cualquier duda que tengan y aceptare sus sugerencias.**

Capítulo 1: La llegada

-(Jean) (Este día había comenzado igual que muchos otros desde que decidí quedarme vivir con Marco, Alex nos había invitado a una cena que se haría en su departamento esa noche, irían todos nuestros amigos y pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para descansar de el trabajo y de la escuela, todo está bien esa noche, comíamos, platicábamos las cosas se sentían tranquilas…pero antes de que me diera cuenta terminamos atrapados en la maquina por culpa de esos dos idiotas amigos míos y estos han terminado llevándonos de regreso a mi mundo, ocurrió una explosión que nos hace saber que hemos llegado y lo siguiente que veo es estar en cuartel general de Trost viendo como toda la legión se acerca…esto se va a poner muy feo).

-(Andrés) ¡Alex! ¡Alex! Amigo vamos despierta de una buena vez.

-(Lily) No creo que se quiera despertar después de todo tomando en cuenta que estamos en otro mundo yo tampoco quería despertar.

-(Diego) Eso no importa, vamos despiértenlo de una buena vez.

-(Rivaille) Yo me encargo no hay problema.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Rivaille fue por una cubeta de agua y después regreso para tirársela en la cara al adolescente que despertó muy agitado y completamente empapado.

-¡¿Pero por qué mierda me hacen eso?! ¡Esta me la pagaran!

-(Eren) Bueno al fin despiertas.

-Esperen ¿Qué? Oh rayos… esperaba que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla.

-(Marco) No fue una pesadilla Alex todo fue completamente real, según Jean este es su mundo.

-Pero que tormento ha caído sobre nosotros, bueno ya que alguien ayúdeme a levantarme y tráiganme a mi gato.

Erwin que solo estaba observando a los recién llegados que se veían asustados y algunos molestos, la chica persiguiendo a los soldados desaparecidos y otros gritando frenética y alteradamente, finalmente decidió hablar y tratar de poner un poco de orden en este caos.

-¡Muy bien escúchenme!

-(Alex) ¡Tú no me mandas cejotas! ¡Bien en que estaba! ¡¿Kile gato mío dónde estás?!

-¿Ah? (Es la primera vez que alguien se revela a mi autoridad).

-(Rivaille) No te impresiones Erwin si algo descubrí es que la mayoría de los jóvenes en aquel mundo nunca obedecen las ordenes su un superior, y este en especial no creo tenga la más mínima intención de escucharte, descuida yo me encargo de este asunto.

-Entonces hazlo, veamos si tienes más suerte que yo para obtener su atención.

-¡Hey Alex! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo tú y tus amigos en este lugar!

-¡Eso quiero saber yo! Solo sé que estábamos comiendo tranquilamente una noche de viernes y luego cuando me di cuenta todos terminamos atrapados en esa máquina horrible por culpa del calvito y la loca esa.

-Bien en ese caso primero hablare con ellos y después veremos cómo hacerlos volver. ¡Hey ustedes dos inútiles! ¡Vengan aquí en este instante! ¿Qué fue lo que estuvieron haciendo mientras tenían la máquina de Hanji en su poder?

-(Sasha) Contárselo es algo que nos llevara horas.

-(Connie) Pero básicamente y de forma resumida, terminamos viajando a muchas dimensiones antes de llegar a la de ellos, el asunto fue que la maquina se activó en su mundo y la fuerza los atrapo haciendo que vinieran con nosotros a este lugar.

-(Marco) ¡Esto es todo su culpa! ¡Debería amarrarlos, prenderles fuego, enterrarlos, aventarlos a una fosa llena de cocodrilos y después clonarlos y así matarlos otra vez!

-(Armin) (¿Qué es lo que pasa con Marco? No se parece nada a como lo recuerdo, bueno Eren bien me dijo que su personalidad era algo distinta pero no esperaba que fuera una tan loca).

-(Eren) ¡Alex Ayúdame! ¡Tu gato intenta arrancarme el rostro!

-No sé si debería ayudarte, igual te atacara en cuanto pueda.

-(Mikasa) (Tengo que salvar a Eren de ese gato).

-Bien mi gato gordo ya suelta al idiota, si lo matas ahora no tendrás nada que hacer después.

El chico trataba de alejar al gato del otro joven cuando sintió como él y su mascota fueron bruscamente jalados hacia atrás haciéndolos caer, cuando se incorporó vio que la responsable era una chica que parecía de la misma edad que Eren y como él no tenía problemas en reclamarle fue directamente hacia la chica que solo parecía tener sus ojos encimas del otro.

-Óyeme loca ¿Quién te crees que eres para lanzarme así? Pudiste lastimar a mi mascota, que nunca te enseñaron modales tus padres o que.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados.

-Hay lo lamento…¡Mentira! ¡No me importa! Más te vale tenernos más respeto.

-¡No tengo que hacer eso! ¡Yo solo hago lo necesario para proteger a Eren!

-(Eren) Mikasa cálmate quieres, si el gato me araño pero no es necesario que empiecen una pelea por algo así.

-¡Alto! ¿Ella es tu hermana de la que me platicaste? ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman.

-Jijiji…jejejeje…jiujiujiu…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡No se vale! ¡Me muero de risa! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jajaja ¡Andrés! ¡Lily! ¡Vengan rápido!

-(Lily) ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alex?

El chico les murmuro algunas palabras a sus amigos y luego estos también comenzaron a reírse, primero tranquilamente pero después casa vez más alto, mientras lo hacían solo observaban a la chica teniendo una mirada de burla malvada en sus rostros.

-¡¿Pero que les es tan gracioso?! ¡Ya díganme de una buena vez!

-(Andrés) ¡Oh, Oh! Creme amiga no queras saberlo.

-(Alex) Si esa información no te gustara.

-(Lily) Sencillamente nosotros jijijji sabemos algo que vos no jijiji ¡Hey Diego tengo que contarte algo!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Lily? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa burlona?

-Bueno veras, asasasaasasa asaasaasas y es eso básicamente.

-Jejejeje apenas puedo contener la risa jejejejeje ¡Esto es malvado y yo lo sé!

-Ya díganme de que se burlan, ¿Qué es tan gracioso sobre mí?

-(Lily) No, no es nada…mihogarcito

(Todos) ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¿Ah? ¿Mi…hogarcito?

-(Andrés) Creo que ya encontramos con que entretenernos mientras estemos en este lugar.

-Eren, no entiendo de que se ríen estos extraños ¿Seguro que son ellos con los que estuviste por un mes? Por qué de ser así no comprendo el por qué les parece gracioso mi nombre y por qué la chica me llamo así.

-Sí, si son ellos, aunque yo tampoco estoy muy seguro (Apuesto a que a esto se refería Alex cuando dijo que a Mikasa le harían bullying por su nombre de haber ido con nosotros, ¡Momento! Mikasa…Mihogarcito…¡Hay ya entendí por qué se ríen!

-(Jean) Marco ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo con esos idiotas? No creo que lo sepan pero no es recomendable hacer enojar a esa chica.

-Aunque les digamos no nos harán caso y tú ya bien que lo sabes, quizá lo mejor será hablar con tus amigos de aquí primero y tratar de conseguir su ayuda, porque es evidente que esos 4 están muy ocupados burlándose del nombre de tu amiga como para ponerle seriedad a las cosas.

-(Erwin) Disculpa…pareces ser el único con seriedad de todas estas personas así que ¿Me podrían explicar lo que sucedió?

-Que te dije Jean, bien les explicare a detalle todo el asunto.

Mientras Marco y Jean les explicaban a Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille la situación los otros 4 estaban muy ocupados en hacer burla del nombre de la chica sabiendo que ella no podía lastimarlos pues no parecía comprender el porqué del chiste.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Debemos tomarnos unas fotos con los celulares.

-(Andrés) ¡Buena idea! Júntense, le pondré en Facebook ¡En el patio de Mikasa!

Los chicos se tomaban fotos saliendo los 4 y la joven en la parte del fondo saliendo en las fotos completamente desconcertada pues no entendía por qué ellos se quedaban inmóviles mientras uno sujetaba algo como una pequeña piedra en sus manos.

-Esta gente está demente Armin.

-Creo que se podría decir eso Mikasa…pero son amigos de Eren así que démosles una oportunidad.

-(Alex) But first, let me take a selfie…¡¿Un minuto que?! ¡Ah así que tú eres el amigo del que hablaba muchas veces Eren cuando estaba conmigo!

-Bueno eso creo, mi nombre es Armin Arlet.

-Con que Armin, eres como me imaginaba, pequeño, no muy musculoso, de usar más la cabeza, pero sin duda un shota como lo esperaba.

-¿Un shota que?

-Lenguaje otaku no lo entenderías aunque tuviera la vida para explicártelo, pero bueno espero que el regalo que te envié con Eren te haya gustado.

-¡Oh Espera! ¡Tú eres el Alex que me envió el libro!

-¡Así es! ¡Espero que te sirviera porque uno con tanta información es muy caro y difícil de conseguir!

Lo que el chico no esperaba es que el otro repentinamente lo tomo de las manos y cuando volteo vio al otro con una cara de gran felicidad y muy entusiasmado comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Muchísimas Gracias! ¡Es el mejor regalo que he tenido! ¡Con el libro que me diste prácticamente se puede ver todo el mundo! ¡No tengo manera de agradecerte por tan maravilloso regalo! ¡Gracias, Muchas, Muchas Gracias!

-Eto…ok…me alegra que te gustara…yo mejor me voy a estar por ese lado con mis amigos y mi gato ¡Luego hablamos, Adiós!

El chico se retiró con los suyos a otra parte del patio, mientras el pequeño rubio, sus amigos y el resto de los soldados no entendían del todo su reacción, por otro lado Marco y Jean habían terminado de explicarles a los comandantes todo lo sucedido y estos ya les habían puesto al día con las noticias del lugar.

-(Marco) Entonces es muy peligroso que salgamos de aquí, más aun que esa gente de la policía militar se entere de nosotros.

-(Jean) Sin duda estamos en una situación muy peligrosa, no solo los titanes ahora también tendremos que cuidarnos de la policía y de hasta la humanidad pues quien más sabe podría haber otros traidores como ese trio malnacido que alguna vez considere mis amigos.

-(Erwin) Las circunstancias son así, por su seguridad creo que lo mejor será que permanezcan en este cuartel sin salir ni ver a nadie que no esté autorizado, pero no se preocupen ayudaron a nuestros hombres a volver y nosotros los ayudaremos a regresar.

-(Hanji) Si no tienen que preocuparse por nada pues están en las mejores manos que podrían desear.

-(Rivaille) Si son las tuyas entonces es preferibles dejarlos a su suerte en las calles. Muy bien se quedaran con nosotros, esconderemos la máquina y permanecerán aquí hasta la siguiente luna llena que puedan regresar, si no me equivoco eso sería en un mes.

-(Marco) Pues ya que no hay de otra.

-(Hanji) Perfecto, ya que estarán aquí por un tiempo ¡Podrían comentarnos de todas las cosas maravillosas de su mundo! ¡Hay una gran información que me muero por obtener! ¡Demasiadas cosas que quiero saber! ¡Además según entiendo tu eres la reencarnación de un soldado de este mundo! ¡Hay algunos experimentos muy importantes que me gustaría poner en práctica contigo! ¡Quién sabe lo que se podría descubrir!

Marco comenzó a sentirse que su vida estaba en peligro por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente alejándose de la mujer con la sonrisa macabra y trato de ponerse detrás de su novio.

-Bueno…yo…creo…que…¡Mejor salgo corriendo!

-(Hanji) ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer!

-(Erwin) Y ahí va otra vez Hanji a punto de hacer locuras.

-(Rivaille) Lastimosamente no podemos cambiar su forma de ser y presiento que estas situaciones comenzaran a presentarse mucho de ahora en adelante.

Hanji perseguía a Marco por el espacio abierto del cuartel, Diego y Lily trataban de separar a Kile del rostro de Eren, Alex y Andrés seguían murmurando cosas haciendo burla del nombre de la hermana del chico que seguía sin entender el porqué de las risas, Sasha y Connie se habían tumbado en el suelo después del largo viaje y nada parecía indicar que fueran a moverse ni un centímetro, los demás miembros de la legión solo podían especular y pensar en cómo las cosas estarían por cambiar y Jean que se encontraba viendo todo solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-(Esto sin lugar a dudas, se volverá una gran locura).

**¿Qué tal este primer capítulo? Yo espero les haya gustado y me den sus ideas para mejorarlo y que avance esta historia. Sin mucho más que decir gracias por leer y ya saben búsquenme en face si quieren saber algo. Nekoboy mty se despide por ahora.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sin Internet

**Hola he vuelto con el capítulo 2, tuve que borrar la historia al principio porque note que tenía muchos errores pero como ya ven la resubi y corregí. Disfruten el cap.**

Capítulo 2: Sin Internet

Solo había pasado una hora desde que el dúo baka regreso en compañía de los amigos de Eren y Rivaille, y Erwin había dado órdenes de que se les mostrara el cuartel a los recién llegados a parte de mandar a preparar las que serían sus habitaciones en el tiempo que estuvieran aquí, pero aunque sus intenciones eran buenas parecía más que evidente que a ellos no les hacia ninguna gracia el tener que permanecer en este mundo por 1 mes y más si tendrían que pasar ese tiempo entre los muros de ese castillo. Eren, Armin y Mikasa eran los encargados de mostrarles el lugar que en opinión de todos menos de Jean era demasiado simple y aburrido. Finalmente para que todo mundo se relajara los llevaron al comedor de los soldados y ahí les repartieron algo de comida, pero sin importar lo que pasara era evidente que a los nuevos no parecía gustarles este nuevo mundo.

-(Lily) A este lugar le falta color e iluminación. ¿Les cortaron la luz o porque tienen todo con antorchas?

-(Alex) Lily estamos en una época diferente, aquí no han inventado la electricidad así que con el debido respeto no chingues.

-Jean ¿En serio todo es así por aquí? Si de verdad yo vivía aquí no puedo comprender como lo hice.

-Todo es muy similar en este mundo Marco, no es como en el tuyo que tienen luz, automóviles, aviones y celulares, la tecnología aquí es mucho menos avanzada y estamos sujetos a modos mucho más primitivos de vida, sencillamente para iluminar necesitamos de lámparas de aceite o antorchas, en cambio ustedes con sus celulares ya pueden ver por dónde van. Sé que la vida aquí es distinta a la suya pero solo puedo pedirles que traten de soportarla por un tiempo, quien sabe quizás hasta se diviertan estando aquí, no dicen que siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas y tomar riesgos, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para despejar sus mentes.

-(Andrés) Quizá así sea pero lo descubriré después de obtener internet ¡Hey disculpa Eren! ¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña del wi-fi en este lugar, tengo cosas importantes que hacer?

-Em…No tenemos ninguna contraseña de wi-fi.

-Entonces a donde debo ir para tener internet.

-(Jean) Andrés escúchame bien, no se ha inventado la electricidad aquí, por lo tanto no hay wi-fi y por lo tanto…en este lugar no hay internet.

-(Andrés) …

-(Diego) No…hay…internet…

-(Alex) No…hay…Facebook…

-(Marco) No…hay…twitter…

-(Lily) No…hay…youtube…

-(Armin) Oye Eren ¿Qué son esas cosas de las que están hablando tus amigos?

-(Eren) Jean, ¿No tienes el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar?

-Si lo puedo sentir claramente.

Mientras tanto con Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille, los tres se encontraban en la oficina del mayor discutiendo los asuntos sobre esta situación tan peculiar.

-En resumen ese es el plan, se les mantendrá vigilados mientras permanezcan aquí y no tendrán permitido salir o entrar en contacto con ninguna persona que no esté autorizada, todos los miembros de la legión también deberán guardar silencio sobre lo que han visto no podemos arriesgarnos a que el gobierno o alguien peor se entere de ellos.

-Tu plan es bueno Erwin pero los conozco bien por el tiempo que estuve con ellos así que déjame decirte que eso no funcionara.

-(Hanji) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Levi?

-Si algo aprendí mientras estuve allá es que los jóvenes de ese mundo son muy diferentes a los nuestros, no les gusta acatar órdenes y todo lo contrario prefieren romperlas y meterse en problemas, son mucho más liberales y al contrario de los cadetes que recibieron un entrenamiento para ser soldados disciplinados ellos son prácticamente fieras incontrolables con el afán de hacer su santa voluntad, inclusive si ordenas que los vigilen continuamente encontraran la forma de burlar a los guardias y meterse en problemas. Estamos ante una situación grave.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos con ellos?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es llevarlos a alguna ubicación aislada dentro de las murallas, donde puedan salir pero no toparse con otras personas, preferiblemente alguna cabaña oculta en el bosque.

-No puedo creer que en serio tengas tantas precauciones con un montón de chiquillos apenas mayores que los cadetes, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que son algo de lo que debemos tener cuidado? Yo diría que parecen todo lo contrario, gente amable y de la que podemos aprender mucha cosas como su tecnología, los vi usando esas cosas pequeñas que guardan en sus bolsillos y esa cosa los copiaba exactamente igual dejando un retrato de ellos dentro ¡No es increíble Erwin!

-Ciertamente lo es, aun así tenemos que mantenerlos ocultos y tratar de que obedezcan las ordenes.

-Erwin tú ya viste como uno de ellos desafío tu autoridad cuando intentaste poner orden ¿En serio crees que es tan fácil negociar con ellos? Déjame decirte una cosa, estoy seguro que ellos enloquecerán en cualquier momento y por cualquier cosa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡JAJAAAAAAAAA! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡HAY QUE VOLVER!

-(Hanji) ¿Pero que son esos gritos?

Cuando los 3 salieron de la oficina vieron que el pasillo era una zona de desastre con todas las cosas tiradas y como si hubiera pasado una estampida de animales salvajes por el lugar.

-Yo se los dije esos idiotas iban a enloquecer.

-(Erwin) Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que reaccionaran así.

-¡Heichou!

-Oh ¡Eren! ¿Qué rayos les sucedió a ese montón de locos?

-Solo digamos Heichou que no parecen querer estar en este mundo donde no tienen esa cosa llamada internet.

-Esos idiotas, bien deberían haber supuesto que su tecnología no existe aquí, que reacción más estúpida, y lo peor es que van desordenando todo el lugar después de que lo limpiaron. Bien dile a la legión que empiecen a limpiar este desastre después reúnete con nosotros en la parte exterior estoy seguro que fueron a la bodega donde está la máquina. Te lo dije Erwin…esos chicos nos traerán problemas.

Mientras tanto en la parte exterior del cuartel los jóvenes ya había salido del edificio no sin antes dejar un tiradero a su paso y ahora intentaban frenéticamente abrir las puertas de la bodega donde se localizaba la máquina, sin embargo debido a la travesura de Sasha y Connie ahora habían colocado candados y seguros para evitar que alguien más la sacara, pero sin importar eso ellos trataban de hacer lo imposible por romperlos y entrar para así poder irse finalmente de ese mundo.

-(Lily) ¡Sigan con más fuerza, Tenemos que irnos de este lugar!

-(Diego) ¡¿Y por qué tu eres la única que no está ayudando?!

-Porque yo estoy sosteniendo al gato. ¡Dejen de quejarse y sigan con más fuerza!

-(Andrés) ¡No voy a sobrevivir aquí sin internet! ¡Necesito el internet para respirar!

-(Alex) ¡Yo también lo ocupo! ¡Sin internet no podre seguir viendo mis series! ¡No voy a quedarme en este lugar!

-(Jean) Hay por dios chicos ¿no creen que exageran? Estar sin internet no los va a matar.

-(Marco) Quizá tu estés acostumbrado a una vida así Jean, ¡Pero te aseguro que nosotros no! ¡Ese candado tiene que romperse de algún modo!

-(Rivaille) ¡Oigan todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo?!

-(Lily) ¡No te es evidente pigmeo! ¡Tratamos de volver a casa!

-No te asesinare por ese insulto solo porque ya estamos muy ocupados. Alex ¿En serio creen que van a poder regresar? Ustedes fueron quienes nos ayudaron a volver, para empezar la maquina solo sirve de noche en luna llena y aún falta mucho como ya se los dije.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya encontraremos nosotros la manera de volver con esta cosa! ¡Si la original funcionaba con luz del sol haremos que esta también!

-(Hanji) Bueno Levi debes admitir que tienen razón, la maquina cuando la construí solo servía con luz de sol de mediodía. Quizá ellos puedan hacerla volver a su función original.

-(Diego) La cuatro ojos habla con verdad si es así solo tenemos que… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...¿Tu…maquina?

-Oh si yo soy la que la construyo y resulto ser una maquina con posibilidades más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, se imaginan si…

-(Andrés) ¡ENTONCES TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡Amigos sobre la loca de cuatro ojos! ¡Que no escape!

Los jóvenes a excepción de Jean y Marco empezaron a perseguir a la científica la cual vio que estando en peligro comenzó a huir lo más rápido posible de ellos, aunque solo eran 4 jóvenes se notaba con claridad que el enojo que había en ellos era algo muy peligroso y de sumo cuidado.

-¡Lánzale a mi gato Lily! ¡Kile se robara su alma!

-¡Aquí vas amigo peludo!

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU

-¡Dios! Apenas alcance a agacharme, un poco más y me cae encima.

El gato que había terminado en el suelo rápidamente se levantó y justo entonces unas personas llegaron al lugar.

-¡Heichou! Ya hemos terminado, ¿Qué está pasando aquiAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Ayúdenme Mikasa, Armin! ¡Quítenmelo de la cara!

-Descuida Eren resiste voy a salvarte de ese animal.

-Definitivamente parece que el gato odia a Eren.

-(Alex) Así es shota, aunque sigue siendo un misterio, por alguna razón solo lo ataca a él, quizá sencillamente odia su existencia

-(Erwin) Hey tu ¿Alex cierto? Quiero hablar contigo pero si es posible ¿Podrías evitar que tus amigos maten a Hanji?

-¿Y que recibo yo a cambio?

-…¿Cómo dijiste?

-No te conozco así que no tengo porque hacerte ese favor cejotas, pero bueno ya que si la matamos ahora no tendremos que hacer después. ¡Hey amigos ya déjenla! Ya nos encargaremos de ella más tarde.

Los chicos que ya había conseguido derribar a la científica aterrorizada accedieron a lo que pidió su amigo y dejaron a la mujer completamente asustada, ellos en cambio solo regresaron a donde estaban sus amigos junto a Erwin.

-Haber ahora si dime ¿Qué es lo que querías platicar conmigo? Pero rápido porque se me va el tiempo.

-(Estos chicos son unos dementes, será mejor tener cuidado) Bien la situación es así, por lo visto no podemos mantenerlos ocultos aquí o terminaran matando a alguien es por eso que he decidió que deberán ser trasladados los 6 a algún lugar aislado dentro del muro Rose, donde almenos no llamaran la atención y difícilmente causaran problemas.

-(Jean) ¿Yo también debo ir con ellos? Pero yo soy de aquí no veo necesidad de ocultarme.

-(Mikasa) Si pero creo que ya le habían informado a tu familia de tu desaparición así que no se te puede dejar andar por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, tendrás que irte con ellos de todas formas.

-(Marco) No te preocupes Jean sé que te gustaría ver a tu familia pero mira el lado bueno, al menos estaremos juntos los 2 y nada podrá alejarnos uno del otro.

Marco entonces le dio un beso a Jean dejando al chico completamente rojo de la vergüenza mientras él tenía una amigable sonrisa en su rostro, Mikasa quien como todos los demás vio eso quedo un poco impactada pues recién caía en cuenta de que este Marco no era el mismo que había sido su amigo durante los entrenamientos.

-(Alex) Bueno nos llevaran a otro lado, ¿pero cuando y a dónde?

-(Erwin) Aun debemos buscar una localización segura, pero esperamos trasladarlos en los próximos días, sobre cuando sería el mejor momento será la noche, con el equipo tridimensional los llevaremos hasta la cima del muro y después bajaremos del otro lado, la puerta principal es muy arriesgado como para usarla. Pero de todas formas deberán permanecer aquí en principio.

-Apenas entendí lo que decías solo escuche blablablá equipo tridimensional blablablá algo sobre la noche.

-(Rivaille) Te dije Erwin, ellos no saben respetar.

-Bien por ahora lo mejor es que vayan a las habitaciones que ordene para ustedes, permanezcan ahí y traten de no matar a nadie en el proceso. –Miau- Eso incluye a tu mascota.

-cargando a su gato- ¡No le hagas caso Kile! ¡Vámonos sabemos cuándo no nos quieren! Chicos vayamos a descansar que ha sido un día largo y aun no anochece si quiera.

Los 6 jóvenes se retiraron dejando a los otros 6 en ese lugar completamente cansados por la situación.

-(Erwin) Tienen mucha energía, apuesto a que podrían ser grandes soldados si quisieran.

-(Rivaille) No se te ocurra Erwin, si lo que quieres es matarnos los titanes están ahí afuera esperando por nosotros.

-(Armin) Eren tus amigos sí que son raros ¿Cómo sobreviviste a ellos?

-No fue nada difícil, lo realmente difícil era sobrevivir al gato ese.

-(Mikasa) No te preocupes Eren, si tú lo deseas puedo encargarme de ese animal molesto y hacer que nunca vuelva a causarte problemas.

-No lo hagas Mikasa, el gato quizá no pueda contigo, pero conociendo a Alex…enloquecerá aún más de lo que ya está si algo le pasa a su preciada mascota. Mejor vamos a descansar también antes de que el gato vuelva.

**Como que estos chicos enloquecerán pronto no? Pero todo indica que se acerca una gran aventura, sigan pendientes para el sig cap. Nekoboy mty se despide. **


	3. Chapter 3 Plan y Celulares

**De vuelta con el capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada.**

Capítulo 3: Plan y Celulares.

(Pov Lily)  
-Día 17 en este extraño mundo, llevamos mucho tiempo entre estas paredes del cuartel que prácticamente nos sofocan, somos vigilados constantemente por estas gente tan extraña, los días transcurren en comida y permanecer encerrados en las habitaciones que nos asignaron, hemos empezado a perder la cordura, Alex enloqueció hace 3 días y tuvieron que someterlo…se lo han llevado no sabemos a dónde pero algo me dice que ya ha muerto, no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos soportar así, solo sé que debo mantenerme serena y precavida, mi plan de escape está casi listo, esta noche será, escapare de este infierno y juro que me vengare por lo que le hicieron a Diego, ¡Yo seré…

-¿Qué estas escribiendo Lily?

-¡Nada Diego, Nada!

-¿En serio? ¡Déjame ver eso! Pero que mierda ¡Lily! Deja de escribir tonterías apenas llevamos aquí 4 horas.

-Parecen días sin el internet.

-(Christa) Hey disculpa ¿Tu eres Lily verdad? Mira el comandante dijo que por precaución es mejor que tú te quedes en el dormitorio de las chicas, si fueras tan amable de seguirme para llevarte.

-Bueno está bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción, Diego los veré mañana que descanses y me saludas al resto.

-Cuídate mucho Lily. –ambas chicas se van dejando al joven- Bien no me quedare solo en este lugar, creo que voy donde los otros.

Christa guio a Lily al dormitorio de las demás chicas y cuando abrieron la puerta todas las demás se le quedaron viendo haciéndola sentir muy incómoda y con unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Ven sígueme no tienes que ponerte nerviosa aquí todas somos amigas. Ya conoces a Sasha de forma evidente, ella es Mikasa y ella es Ymir. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo para eso están las amigas.

-(Esta chica es demasiado amable) Bien se los agradezco mucho, pero si no les importa estoy muy cansada por el viaje y creo que me gustaría dormir un rato así que si me permiten.

-(Mikasa) Espera un momento, hay algunas cosas que quisiéramos platicar contigo.

-(Rayos tan cerca) Bueno… ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?

-(Mikasa) ¡¿Es normal que los chicos en tu mundo salgan con otros chicos?!

-(Christa) ¡¿Cómo son las cosas en tu mundo?!

-(Ymir) ¡¿Es cierto que en su mundo no hay titanes?!

-(Sasha) ¡¿En tu mundo también hay locas asesinas y demonios horribles?!

-¡Bueno, bueno, yo, este, pues, si, no, quiero decir!

Las chicas continuaron bombardeando a la joven con toda clase de preguntas y ella hacia todo lo posible para contestarlas. En otro lado del cuartel, los capitanes buscaban en los mapas una localización segura para trasladar a los recién llegados.

-Esta zona está aislada y es de difícil acceso, los bosques y la montaña hacen difícil la llegada, se supone que hay unas cabañas en este punto para los senderistas, pero no creo que vaya mucha gente en esto tiempos, es el lugar perfecto Erwin.

-Entonces ha quedado decidido Levi, los trasladaremos a ese sitio, pero no será aun, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana en la noche ahora hay demasiada gente fuera como para sacarles sin llamar la atención.

-¡Perfecto eso significa que por lo menos tendré un poco de tiempo para entrevistarlos y obtener toda clase de información sobre ellos! ¡Mañana será un gran día para mí!

-Hanji si piensas que podrás experimentar con ellos estas muy equivocada.

-Solo pienso hacer algunas series de preguntas, sobre todo al novio de Jean, quiero saber si hay alguna manera de que recuerde cuando era un soldado, sencillamente hay demasiadas cosas que preguntarle, pues es el único caso en que podemos confirmar una reencarnación ¿Se imaginan todas las cosas que eso implica? Quien sabe quizá al morir la gente va reencarnando en otros mundos.

-No harás nada de eso Hanji, si quieres entrevistarlos o cualquier otra cosa tendrás que pedirme una autorización.

-Entonces Erwin ¿puedo poner en marcha mi plan?

-¡No!

-(Levi) Jamás entenderás loca. Bien me retiro, mañana les informare a los chicos todo el plan, solo espero no ocurra ninguna locura.

Mientras ellos se retiraban en el dormitorio de los chicos las cosas eran muy diferentes, pues Alex, Andrés, Diego y Marco ya estaban prácticamente muertos en el sueño, en cambio Eren, Connie, Armin y Jean no parecían conciliar para nada el sueño. Aparte de que ahora había menos espacio ellos tenían demasiadas preguntas y como evidentemente el resto estaba muerto del sueño solo podían hacerle las preguntas a Jean.

-Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que se fueron Eren, la vida haya puede volverse muy aburrida y rutinaria, en los 3 meses después que se fueron no ha habido gran novedad, ¡Hasta que por culpa de Connie y Sasha terminamos regresando a este lugar!

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! No entiendo porque haces tanto drama, además tu eres de aquí no deberías estar tan alterado.

-Pero no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, me encontraba muy a gusto con Marco en ese mundo, ahora estamos de vuelta en esta guerra horrible con los titanes.

-(Armin) Bueno igual no deberían preocuparse, ustedes irán a algún sitio seguro dentro del muro por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse de ellos. Pero no pensemos en ellos, Jean hay demasiadas cosas que quiero saber sobre ese mundo ¿Crees que ellos puedan responder mis dudas? Además Eren dijo que Alex ha visto el mar, quiero preguntarle como es.

-No veo ningún problema con que te respondan pero primero deberán despertar. Solo puedo decirte que tengas algo de cuidado, ellos no son precisamente gente serena como nosotros. Ya ven como estuvieron riéndose de Mikasa, hay cosas aquí que para ellos son burla así como otras que son demasiado raras.

-(Eren) Oye y Marco no ha recordado nada de quién es?

-No olvides que Marco es una persona distinta, difícilmente veo posible que recuerde su vida aquí, solo sé que no debemos molestarlo con ese asunto, por educación y porque no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo. Lo mejor es que al igual que ellos vayamos a dormir, nos va a esperar un día muy loco mañana.

-(Armin) Si supongo que tienes razón, no me imagino las cosas que comenzaran a pasar a partir de mañana.

-(Connie) Pues espero no sea tan demente como viajar entre dimensiones.

-(Eren) Nunca debieron robar la máquina, espero aprendieran la lección.

-Sí, si ya entendí ¡Vamos a dormir!

La noche comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, en los dormitorios reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, todo estaba tan callado que el más mínimo sonido podría escucharse en todo el lugar, se sentía un extraño momento de paz en el cuartel, de esos escasos momentos tranquilos en un mundo donde la muerte y la desgracia puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, las cosas hubieran continuado igual de no ser porque de pronto se escucharan muchos sonidos extraños y ruidosos que resonaban en los dormitorios, haciendo que todos en el lugar se despertaran completamente alterados y asustados.

-(Armin) ¡¿Que Rayos está Pasando?!

-(Connie) ¡Tiene que ser un Titán!

-(Mikasa) ¡¿Qué Sucede?! ¡¿Qué Pasa?! ¡¿Eren estará bien?!

-(Christa) ¡¿Qué es ese sonido infernal?!

-(Erwin) ¿Qué está sucediendo en los dormitorios?

CON LOS CHICOS

-(Alex) Esta maldita alarma del celular, aun en otro mundo sigue jodiendo.

-(Andrés) Debimos habernos acordado, pero con lo que ha pasado olvidamos desactivarlas. De todas formas ¿Qué hora es?

-(Diego) Creo que son como las 6 de la mañana, Perfecto aun aquí que no tenemos nada que hacer la alarma suena para levantarnos temprano.

-(Armin) ¿Alarma? Eso son esas pequeñas cosas que siempre llevan en la mano.

-(Eren) Bueno Armin sus celulares sirven para muchas cosas, entre ellas levantarlos temprano lo cual si bien es bueno para ellos, para nosotros no lo es tanto.

-(Jean) Esas malditas cosas, ¡Como las odio!

-(Marco) Bueno tranquilízate amor, no es para tanto, igual podemos volver a dormir no hay ninguna necesidad de levantarnos ahora.

CON LAS CHICAS

-¡¿Qué ese ese sonido infernal?!

-¡¿Estaremos bajo ataque?!

-¡Sasha, Christa Cálmense! Solo es esa cosa que tiene Lily.

-Pero Ymir esa cosa…

-Descuida no pasa nada igual yo estaré aquí para protegerte de cualquier cosa que intente hacernos está loca.

-¿Loca? ¿Loca yo? ¡Loca tu Madre! ¡Grosera!

-Lily ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu aparato ese? ¿Por qué de pronto comenzó a emitir ese ruido tan extraño?

-Solo era la alarma del celular Mikasa, es para levantarse temprano, no es nada del otro mundo…aunque estando aquí y si lo tomamos de forma literal si es de otro mundo. El punto es que no tienen que preocuparse por esto, es completamente inofensivo, solo actúa como un recordatorio de que ya voy tarde para la escuela, miren lo mejor es que volvamos a dormir.

-(Christa) Difícilmente podría dormir luego de que esa cosa me asusto.

-Ya les dije que no hay de qué preocuparse, no es como si esta cosa invocara de la nada un monstro maldito que va a aparecer por la puerta del dormitorio.

En ese momento una silueta a la que solo se le podía notar unos ojos dementes abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del dormitorio y estampándola con gran fuerza mientras miraba a las chicas aterrorizadas haciendo que Sasha, Christa y Lily gritaran del susto, solo cuando alguien llego detrás con una antorcha pudieron notar quien era la persona.

-¡Capitana! ¿Está todo en orden aquí?

-Descuida Moblit no ha sido nada solo compruebe que todas estén aquí ¿Uh? ¿Por qué todas se ven como si acabaran de ver a un fantasma?

-(Lily) (Si supiera…ah este va a ser un largo día).

Después de la serie de sustos que vivieron esa mañana, un poco después ya todos se encontraban en el comedor tomando su desayuno que si bien era el que siempre recibía la legión, el recibir solo pan seco, sopa y agua no parecía muy delicioso para los recién llegados que solo tomaron la bandeja y buscaron donde sentarse.

-(Andrés) Este lugar apesta. Extraño la comida de mi hogar.

-(Diego) Asesinaría por unas donas y un buen café.

-(Marco) Cállense que si siguen así van a hacer que me dé más hambre. Oh rayos esto ni siquiera tiene sabor, Jean ¿No hay algo mejor para comer en tu mundo? No es por ofender pero esto apenas es comible.

-Lamento decirles que no, estas suelen ser las provisiones de siempre, tal parece que no importa que tanto tiempo estemos en su mundo, aquí el tiempo apenas avanza y por lo tanto sigue siendo la misma comida insípida de siempre. Quisiera comer alguno de los desayunos que siempre haces.

Alex se encontraba observando su desayuno y cuando decidió probar la sopa solo se encontró con algo que ni tenía buen sabor, por lo que retiro el plato y solo dijo.

-No vamos a sobrevivir aquí…mejor iré a dar una vuelta. ¿Alguien quiere venir?

El chico comenzaba a retirarse seguido de Andrés, Diego y Lily, y justo estaban por salir del comedor cuando alguien les grito para detenerlo.

-(Eren) ¡Hey espera! No pueden salir ¿recuerdas? No a menos que alguien los esté vigilando, es muy peligroso que cualquiera de ustedes se vaya así nada más.

-Entonces asígname a alguien que de que salimos ¡Salimos!

-Yo…bueno…este…yo…¡Ah! Mika..(No ella no seguro les hará algo o ellos a ella) pues…entonces… ¡Ya se! ¡Armin va a custodiarlos!

-¡¿Qué yo que Eren?!

-¿El shota? Bien no puede ser peor supongo.

-Eren ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a encargarme de ellos yo solo? Ni si quiera entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen ¿Cómo podría evitar que se metan en problemas?

-Armin descuida, yo iré a hablar con Heichou y me encargare de que él y Erwin los detengan, quizá nosotros no podamos con ellos pero puedo asegurarte que Levi y Erwin podrán evitar que ellos causen problemas, solo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo, distráelos de alguno forma no sé cuál pero no dejes que ellos salgan de este cuartel.

-Bien…veré que puedo hacer ¡Oigan espérenme no se vayan sin mí!

-(Ymir) Eren en serio crees que fue buena idea dejarlos en manos de Armin.

-Más bien me pregunto si fue buena idea dejar a Armin a su merced. De cualquier forma por favor tú vigila a distancia que no le hagan daño. Iré por Heichou.

-(Marco) Jean, ahora que no tenemos que estar pendiente de ellos ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros dos a algún lugar solos?

-Me gusta cómo suena eso Marco.

-(Mikasa) (Eren… ¿por qué no me tomaste en cuenta a mí?)

**Que tal este capítulo? Espero les gustara y dejen sus reviews, ya saben mientras más lleguen será mejor. NOTA: Recuerdan a la chica que intento asesinar a Sasha y Connie el ova? Pues encontré un video donde se puede apreciar su locura y que de hecho me recordó mucho al ova. Búsquenlo en youtube como MMD Yandere Tei, es donde se ven a una monita amarilla y gris bailando, les aseguro que vale la pena verlo XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Sueños

**Hola Nekoboy mty con el 4to Capitulo a su servicio.**

Capítulo 4: Sueños

Alex, Andrés, Diego y Lily estaban paseándose por los pasillos del cuartel mientras platicaban cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera y atrás de ellos se encontraba Armin que solo les seguía el paso pero sin entender lo más mínimo de la conversación que ellos tenían.

-Y entonces la de la recarga me pidió el número.

-(Lily) Tienes mala suerte Andrés, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Como cuando no pude abordar el camión debido a que se descompuso el sistema feria.

-(Armin) (No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo, ¿Recarga? ¿Sistema Feria? ¿Qué significan todas esas cosas?

-(Alex) Oigan ahora que lo pienso alguno ha visto a Kile? Esta mañana que me levante no estaba a mi lado.

-(Diego) No te preocupes por el quizá solo está conociendo el lugar o tratando de asesinar a Eren.

-(Lily) Chicos no creen que sería mejor salir de este lugar un rato, digo los pasillos oscuros de este lugar y las antorchas hacen que uno se sienta como en película de terror. ¡Debemos salir y conocer este nuevo mundo!

-¡Hey No pueden hacer eso! ¡No lo olviden yo soy el encargado de vigilarlos! ¡No pueden salir! ¡Así que voy…a…detenerlos de un modo u otro! ¡No van a ir a ninguna parte! ¡No se pueden ir!

-(Andrés) ¿Le hacemos caso o le hacemos lo que vengo pensando desde hace un rato?

-(Alex) Muy tentador mi amigo, pero no, no debemos hacerlo el pobrecito podría quedar traumado de por vida, mejor solo aplicaremos una vieja favorita que no le hará mucho daño. Hey Armin ¿Cómo se dice váyanse o vayansen?

-Es más que obvio que váyanse.

-(Diego) Ah bueno ya dijiste nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos al rato.

Los chicos pasaron corriendo junto al chico que quedo desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar y solo los veía alejarse hacia donde debería estar la salida. Ymir quien los seguía a escondidas y estaba en el pasillo contiguo solo pudo darse un golpe en la frente por la manera en que esos chicos habían engañado a su amigo, lo único que pensaba es que se debía tener cuidado con ellos ya que por lo visto podían aplicar ciertas cosas de manera muy ingeniosa. En otro lado Eren ya había encontrado a Rivaille y le había informado que se estaba por desatar un problema ambos estaban dirigiéndose a donde deberían estar los chicos pero en vez de ellos solo se encontraron a un Armin un poco desconcertado.

-¿Armin que fue lo que sucedió? ¿En dónde se encuentran ellos?

-Solo sé que usaron conmigo un extraño juego de palabras y ahora deben estar dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No debiste dejarlo a el encargado de vigilarlos Eren ahora deben estar por meterse en problemas.

-Si por eso le dije a Ymir que también los vigilar…¿Ymir?...¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No debías vigilarlos también?

-Eso hice pero se dieron cuenta que los seguía y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones a través del cuartel así que no estoy segura de adonde fue cada uno de ellos.

-Muy bien entonces tenemos a 4 adolescente locos por todo el cuartel y que tratan de salir del lugar… Necesitaremos más ayuda con esto, buscare a Hanji y le diré que si nos ayuda a encontrarlos podrá realizarles todas las preguntas que quiera.

-Lo dice en serio Heichou?

-Claro que no, pero ella es buena para rastrear así que no tardara en encontrarlos.

-Yo ira a buscar a Christa y a Mikasa tal vez ellas puedan ayudar también. Connie y Sasha siguen muy cansados por el viaje como para ser útiles.

-Bien entonces Armin tú y yo empecemos a buscar a mis amigos.

-Sigo pensando que son un tanto raros.

-Yo también lo creía pero solo debes conocerles bien jejeje a excepción por el gato ellos son bastante normales, ven ya verás que cuando nos hagamos todos amigos Alex te contara todo lo que quieras.

Mientras los miembros de la legión buscaban a los chicos, estos ya se había reagrupado y se habían escondido en una habitación platicando y pensando que hacer respecto a su situación. Afuera podían escuchar a algunas personas que los buscaban y ellos trataban de mantener el mayor silencio posible por evitar eso.

-Se invirtieron completamente los papeles Alex, ellos ahora tendrán que ayudarnos a volver pero dudo que puedan ayudarlos igual que tú lo hiciste, para empezar no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos. Nosotros tendremos que averiguar la forma de regresar.

-Lo sé bien Andrés pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer siéndoles honesto quizá estemos en más problemas de lo que pensamos.

-(Lily) No podemos quedarnos…pero no podemos irnos…estamos atrapados vamos a morir aquí.

-(Diego) Cálmate amor no es tan malo, miren lo mejor es calmarnos y salir a conocer el lugar, después de todo por algo nos están buscando.

-(Andrés) Saben algo… no se ni para que nos escondemos… no es como que nos piensen hacer algo malo… quizá deberíamos… solo quizá… cooperar con ellos.

-(Lily) ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Andrés?

-Soy yo tonta, lo que quiero decir es que si estaremos aquí por un tiempo indefinido quizá deberíamos empezar a relacionarnos con ellos, si nos llevamos bien las cosas pueden mejorar, ayudándonos unos a otros puede que encontremos la manera de regresar. Además aunque odie admitirlo hemos sido un tanto "groseros" con ellos, por no decir con la hermana de Eren.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no encuentro a mi gato el debió saber que no eras tú y salió huyendo.

-¡Que si soy yo maldita sea!

-(Diego) Bueno entonces seguiremos tu plan ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos primero?

-Deberíamos salir de aquí y volver al comedor para checar si quedo algo.

-(Alex) Bien este día no puede ser más raro… haremos lo que dices amigo mío.

Mientras ellos regresaban al comedor, todos los demás se encontraban en las entradas del cuartel vigilando que nadie fuera a salir y buscándolos en todas las habitaciones del cuartel. Erwin estaba buscándolos entre los múltiples pasillos cuando Rivaille llego a su lado.

-(Erwin) ¿Han encontrado ya a esos jóvenes?

-(Levi) A ninguno de ellos, hemos revisado las entradas, las ventanas y cualquier salida posible, ninguna ha sido forzada por lo que deben seguir aquí, solo que no sabemos dónde. Al único que encontramos fue al gato del chico, se escondía en el almacén y ataco a Eren cuando lo vio.

-¿Cómo pudieron encontrar al gato y no a los chicos? Tenemos que encontrarlos e informarles que serán trasladados esta noche.

-Dudo que podamos trasladarlos esta noche como teníamos planeado, debido a nuestra movilización algunas personas han preguntado si sucede algo, así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana nuevamente.

-¿En dónde se habrán escondido?. No es como que desaparecieran en el aire o se encuentren en el comed…

Cuando dieron una vuelta vieron a los 4 chicos comiendo y platicando animadamente en una mesa del comedor.

-Y entonces estaba por anotar el gol que le daría la victoria a mi equipo y…¿Alex ese no es Levi?

-Si Diego es el con el otro que no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Si buscaban algo de comer les aviso que ya lo tomamos nosotros.

-(Levi) Hemos estado buscándolo desde hace un buen rato ¿Han estado aquí todo este tiempo?

-(Lily) Técnicamente nos escondimos al principio, pero decidimos no hacerles la vida imposible por lo que acordamos comenzar a cooperar en lo que digan, después de eso vinimos aquí a comer. Pero la comida sigue sin ser buena.

-(Erwin) Me alegra ver que están volviéndose más accesibles y aprovechando que se encuentran aquí les informo que ya hemos encontrado el lugar para trasladarlos, la idea era que sería esta noche pero tendremos que posponerlo hasta la de mañana. Agradecería mucho que le informen eso a sus otros dos compañeros.

-(Lily) No hay ningún problema yo iré a decirles.

Después de eso Rivaille informo a Hanji que les avisara a todos que los jóvenes no habían escapado y todos podrían volver a sus actividades diarias. Los chicos permanecieron en el comedor y Eren llego con el gato de Alex no sin haber recibido rasguños. Lily se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos a buscar a Jean y Marco, cuando finalmente llego al cuarto abrió con gran fuerza la puerta.

-¡Oigan chicos adivinen ya pronto…nos…cambiaran…

Lo que la chica no se esperaba era ver a ambos chicos besándose y medio desnudos, estos solo voltearon a verla con su rostros completamente rojos de la vergüenza mientras ella se quedaba viendo completamente inmovilizada, por un momento se sintió todo el aura de incomodidad de la situación en que nadie se movía hasta que finalmente la chica volvió en sí y solo pudo gritar antes de cerrar con fuerza.

-¡Que lo pasen bien!

-…

-…

-Marco…no se tu…pero por ahora…ya no puedo seguir.

-Si Jean…creo que yo tampoco.

-Esta es la peor vergüenza de mi vida y seguro esa loca ira con el chisme a todos.

-No te preocupes, por cómo se quedó dudo que pueda decirle a alguien lo que vio.

-De todas formas vamos a vestirnos.

-Sabes Jean…ahora que ya se fue…creo que ya me regreso el humor para continuar.

-¡Pero a mí no mejor aléjate!

-Vamos amor, no te hagas difícil.

-¡Marco detente!... ¡HA!... ¡Ya que!

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente y cuando se dieron cuenta había anochecido. Cuando Lily había regresado con cara de perturbación Diego le pregunto si le sucedió algo cosa que ella solo respondió que no. Todos se encontraban en los dormitorios ya preparándose para descansar, Erwin se había encargado de acomodar a los chicos para que no estuvieran todos juntos y se metieran en problemas, en una habitación se encontraban solamente Alex y Armin además del gato. La noche continuo y Armin despertó por una mal sueño pero entonces vio a Alex quien mantenía a su gato en su regazo mientras veía por una ventana la luz de la luna.

-Oye Alex ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…solo estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué cosa?

-Pues…en mi hogar…mis amigos, mi familia, todo lo que quiero en ese sitio. Solo pensaba en como estarán las cosas haya ¿Me pregunto si habrán notado que desaparecimos? O quizá ni se dieron cuenta.

-Estoy seguro que sí. No deberías preocuparte, antes de que lo pienses habrán vuelto. Por cierto aprovechando que estas tranquilo ahora…

-¿Ahora? Yo por lo general soy muy tranquilo.

-Bueno no es precisamente la impresión que me has dado desde que llegaron.

-Lamento eso, pero sigue ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

-Pues, ¿Quisiera que me contaras sobre su mundo? ¿Cómo es? Eren me dijo que tu habías visto el mar ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si así es, cuando niño fui en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Podrías contarme cómo es? Mi mayor sueño en este mundo es que un día cuando todo esto acabe, al salir de las murallas pueda llegar a ver el mar.

-Es…enorme…una vista magnifica…no podrías ver jamás donde termina…el agua ciertamente es salada…pero es increíble poder nadar en él. No es como en una piscina o en un rio…es algo muy diferente…es completamente único, el aire, las olas, la arena de la playa. Es algo que todo el mundo debería conocer al menos una vez en su vida.

-Se escucha maravilloso, no puedo esperar para verlo yo mismo algún día.

-No entiendo tu deseo de ver el mar ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Hace tiempo mi abuelo me dio un libro donde lo mencionaron y desde entonces solo he querido llegar a verlo y sentirlo por mí mismo. Debes ser genial poder nadar en el sin ninguna preocupación ni pensar que algo te dañara.

-murmurando- Si quitas de la lista tiburones, medusas, peces venenosos, ballenas asesinas.

-¿Decías algo?

-¡No! No para nada, solo que es un buen sueño el que tienes y seguramente se hará realidad un día.

-Eso espero…de verdad espero que un día ese sueño se cumpla.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo la luna un rato más antes de volver a dormir, les esperaba a ellos y el resto un día importante mañana. Lo que ninguno podía imaginar es que las cosas comenzarían a volverse muy peligrosas en poco tiempo.

**Creo que puse muy emotivos a Armin y Alex, y también se que esperaban que algo malo le pasara al rubio pero decidí no ser tan malo con el y Lily vio algo que much s de ustedes habrían querido XD bueno eso es todo por ahora y les aviso que la próxima semana empiezo mis exámenes así que no publicare en la sig semana. Gracias por su comprensión y nos veremos pronto. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Peligros al Asecho

**He vuelto con su esperado capítulo 5**

Capítulo 5: Peligros al Asecho

El siguiente día pasó con tranquilidad tanto para los recién llegados como para los miembros de la legión, no hubo contratiempos, no hubo ningún pleito ni insulto, hasta el gato Kile había permanecido calmado sin intenciones de atacar a Eren, la interacción había sido animada entre estas personas de dos mundos tan distintos y antes de que si quiera se dieran cuenta ya había anochecido y en las calles del distrito de Trost ya no se veía ni un alma, haciendo de esto la ocasión perfecta para trasladar a los recién llegados sin llamar la atención de nadie. Los jóvenes fueron escoltados por sus amigos por gran parte de la ciudad cubriéndose también con capas de la legión, finalmente después de cruzar el rio de la ciudad llegaron hasta una de las esquinas donde se juntan la pared del distrito y la muralla Rose ahí ya se encontraban otros miembros de la legión esperando por su llegada.

-(Eren) Bien al fin llegamos y nadie se percató de nosotros. Ahora escúchenme amigos lo que pasara es simple, solo deben sujetarse fuertemente de los otros soldados y ellos los llevaran hasta la cima del muro, después los bajaran del otro lado y una carreta estará esperándolos.

-(Rivaille) Ya escucharon a mi novio, ahora hagan lo que dijo y no causen problemas.

-(Alex) Ya cálmate Levi, nosotros ya accedimos a cooperar así que no deben preocuparse, bien…entonces…¿Quién me va a llevar a mí y a Kile?

Los chicos se ponían de acuerdo con las personas que los pasarían y mientras se preparaban Diego aprovecho la oportunidad para mirar detenidamente el imponente muro que se alzaba frente a él.

-Aun no comprendo del todo como se supone que van a trepar los muros, no hay escaleras y tampoco creo que soportemos mucho si esto es como alpinismo.

-(Lily) Descuida amor no molestes a tu cabecita con esas cosas, supongo que para algo son esas extraños equipos que llevan atados a ellos.

-¿Pero cómo funcionaran esas cosas Lily? Yo diría que hasta son más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Pues sí pero no te preocupes, mira Andrés va a ser el primero, veamos cómo le va.

-(Moblit) Muy bien amigo ya tienes puesto el arnés así que solo sujétate con fuerza, no te sueltes y no vayas a gritar no queremos despertar a la gente de aquí cerca.

-Es-está bien ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que piensas hace..¡AAAAAAAA!

Todos observaron como el soldado en menos de un minuto traslado a su amigo hasta la cima de la muralla con ayuda del extraño equipo del cual salían cables que se incrustaban en la pared de la muralla. Cuando el joven finalmente llego hasta la cima sintió como si todo su estómago hubiera sido revuelto. Los demás por su parte apenas creían lo que acababan de ver.

-(Marco) Bueno Jean lo acepto, quizá no tengan internet pero en este mundo tienen lo suyo también.

-Ya ves como no somos tan primitivos en este lugar, la batalla que la humanidad tiene aquí ha hecho que creemos nuestras propias invenciones únicas, pero bueno mejor te explicare todo a detalle cuando estemos del otro en lado mi amor.

Jean cargo a Marco y utilizando el equipo estuvieron rápidamente en la cima de la muralla, en pocos minutos con la ayuda de los miembros de la legión todos los demás ya se encontraban en la cima de la muralla, fue ahí que los chicos aprovecharon para echarle un vistazo a este extraño y desconocido nuevo mundo.

-(Lily) Increíble, es una vista impresionante desde aquí se puede observar toda la ciudad y la zona exterior.

-(Marco) Debo admitirlo este mundo comienza a gustarme.

-(Andrés) Oye Eren que son esas cosas que se mueven ahí afuera. Están acercándose a esta parte del muro y diría que saben que estamos aquí.

-Esos mi amigo son los Titanes, no estamos muy seguros de como pero parece que pueden detectar donde hay personas, mientras más gente más de ellos se juntan, pero no se preocupen este muro es demasiado alto y resistente como para que ellos puedan hacernos algo ahora, además es de noche y parece que pierden gran parte de su energía por momentos como este, se mueven más lentos, algunos se colapsan en el suelo y otros sencillamente se quedan inmóviles hasta que regresa el sol y pueden volver a la normalidad. Como ya les dicho no deben preocuparse por ellos, esta batalla es algo que no les incumbe, aquí arriba estamos a salvo.

La soldados comenzaron a bajar a los nuevos y al final solo quedaron Jean y Marco en la parte de arriba, el primero aun observando a los titanes que se acercaban al muro.

-(Jean) Desde este sitio no parecen peligroso pero esas bestias alcanzan 15 metros de altura y no hacen otra cosa si no asesinar personas, fue por culpa de eso monstros que…que te perdí Marco.

-Tranquilo Jean no tienes que forzarte a recordar eso, las cosas han cambiado y ahora estamos juntos como siempre debió ser, ya sabes el pasado déjalo en el pasado, solo piensa en el futuro.

-Lo sé, es solo que me da miedo el pensar que quizá mientras permanezcamos en este mundo el futuro pueda volverse horrible y que tú ya no estés en él. Yo… yo… ¡Yo no soportaría volver a perderte! Preferiría morir yo si así logro salvar tu vida, no me importa lo que pase conmigo mientras tú puedas estar a salvo no tendría problema alguno en morir.

-Jean amor cálmate, no hay que pensar en barbaridades, entiendo tu temor pero no es necesario que ninguno de los dos muera solo deberemos mantenernos juntos de ahora en adelante. –Le da un beso- Te juro que siempre sin importar lo que sucede estaremos juntos. Además solo míralo de esta manera, se supone que yo ya morí en este mundo, pero reencarne y volví a toparme contigo lo que significa una cosa. No puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Jajajaja eso ya me ha quedado completamente claro, sabes me he preguntado en algunas ocasiones si cuando moriste reencarnaste inmediatamente en el mundo de Alex, quien sabe quizás hayas reencarnado primero en otros mundos.

-No tengo idea Jean, bueno lo mejor es que bajemos ahora seguro los demás estarán molestos por nuestra tardanza.

-Solo espera un momento que se acabó el gas de uno de mis tubos, menos mal que nos dejaron uno de repuesto por si algo así pasaba, deja lo cambio y enseguida estaremos abajo.

Mientras Jean sacaba de una de las bolsas el tubo de repuesto Marco se tomó la libertas para caminar un poco por el muro solo admirando el paisaje, el joven de cabello bicolor estaba prácticamente terminando cuando decidió asomarse un poco al área exterior y vio a un titán que aún conservaba fuerza suficiente como para caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba.

-Maldito bastardo ni aunque sea de noche parece que eso te detenga, bien ya he terminado, es momento de irnos de aquí.

El joven se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de hablarle a su novio cuando le parecio escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

-Jean…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Juraría que escuche mi nombre, pero Marco no me hablo, será…que acaso… ¡No! Pero que tonterías estoy pensando los titanes no hablan, ni siquiera el tonto de Jaeger tiene esa habilidad cuando se transforma. ¡Hey Marco ya termine! Larguémonos de aquí. Por cierto Marco…dime ¿De casualidad tu dijiste mi nombre?

-¿Ah? No si lo hubiera hecho lo recordaría muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo que juraría que alguien me hablo por mi nombre, pero bueno debió ser solo mi imaginación no me hagas caso.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron el muro sin percatarse de que algo o alguien del otro lado los observaba irse.

-Jean…

Cuando los dos estuvieron finalmente del otro lado no se hicieron esperar los reclamos de los demás alegando que habían tardado demasiado tiempo y que la misión podía estar en peligro ahora.

-Ya cálmense tampoco es que nos hubiéramos tomado un año en bajar.

-(Levi) Eso no importa, debieron seguirnos inmediatamente y no quedándose a conversar.

-(Alex) Miren no me importa lo que estuvieran haciendo haya arriba pero ya es momento de irnos.

-(Diego) Estar aquí es peligroso, si alguien no descubre quien sabe que explicación habría que dar, ahora suban con nosotros a la carreta y vámonos de aquí. Por dios esta situación es de lo más denigrante, me siento como inmigrantes que intenta llegar ilegalmente a Estado Unidos.

-(Lily) Con todo respeto Diego pero estas exagerando y pareciendo un poco tonto.

-No se supone que por ser mi novia deberías apoyarme y estar de mi lado.

-Quizá pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, tengo mente propia recuerdas no soy como otras que solo hacen lo que otros le dicen sin pensar en ella misma.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí pero enserio vámonos de este sitio que tengo hambre y sueño.

-(Andrés) Bien ya estamos todos es momento de irnos, que alguien diga que ya estamos listos.

-(Hanji) Muy bien ya están, Moblit llévalos hasta la ubicación lo más rápido y seguro posible. Si alguien los detiene muéstrales esta nota firmada por Erwin debería bastar para que los dejen seguir su camino y que no los descubran. Los soldados que los estarán vigilando llegaran pronto con ustedes después de eso regresa con nosotros.

-Como usted ordene capitana, regresare lo antes posible.

Los 6 jóvenes solo sintieron donde la carreta comenzó a andar y únicamente se despidieron de sus amigos con la mano, aún faltaba mucho para la próxima luna llena y tendrían que permanecer ocultos hasta entonces. Mientras se alejaban Jean seguía preguntándose quién sería el que había mencionado su nombre cuando estaba en la muralla. Lo que ninguno de ellos, tanto los de la carreta como los que se quedaron a despedirlos se habían percatado de que unas personas los habían estado observando detrás de unos edificios.

-Quienes crees que sean ellos Reiner. ¿Serán como nosotros y Eren?

-No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que deberíamos mantener un ojo sobre ellos, esta situación se está por tornar muy extraña, pero si te diré algo mi amigo. Ellos no parecen ser de por aquí.

**Ya se me tarde más de lo que dije, pero los exámenes estaban gachos, llego la convención a mi ciudad tenía que ir y ya pronto voy a tener otros exámenes así que discúlpenme, no me he olvidado del fic solo estoy ocupado. Si me quieren mandar sus reclamos Nekoboy mty está en Facebook. A propósito a partir de ahora la presencia de Alex y sus amigos en la historia disminuirá mucho, pues recuerden que esta historia se centra más en los personajes de la serie que en los OC y todo indica que dos grandes personajes comenzaran a aparecer. Bien sin más que decir me despido por ahora.**


	6. Chapter 6 Planes y Misterios

**Ya de vuelta con el cap 6 para compensar mi tardanza.**

Capítulo 6: Planes y Misterios

{POV Eren}

-Anoche nuestros amigos finalmente se fueron, este debe ser el cuarto día que llevan en nuestro mundo, creo que comprendo su comportamiento actual pues yo también me sentía de esa manera cuando llegamos a su hogar, pero espero que igual que conmigo ellos se calmen pronto y así hagan más llevadera su estadía aquí. La máquina permanece en la bodega, Heichou me dijo que si todo sale bien y no hay problemas llevaremos la maquina hasta el lugar donde ellos se esconden cuando se acerque la próxima luna llena. Aun así a nosotros los cadetes no nos han informado de donde fue que los llevaron solo dijeron que era un lugar aislado donde esperan que no causen problemas, de todas maneras no puedo sino evitar preocuparme por ellos, este mundo tiene peligros igual o más grandes que su mundo y no estoy muy seguro de como enfrentaran la vida aquí y tal vez lo mas importantes ¿Qué es lo que harán ellos durante este tiempo? Conociéndolo podrían volverse locos en el bosque aunque también podría serles útil quizá al fin comiencen a calmarse. Pero bueno…solo el tiempo diría como se pondrán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-¡Hey Eren! Date prisa que tenemos que ir por algunas cosas al mercado.

-¡Ya voy Armin! Esperen solo estaba ocupado con algunas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas Eren?

-Pues solo pensando en nuestros amigos Mikasa, es solo que resulta tan irreal que estén aquí ahora, es igual de irreal como cuando viaje con Jean y Levi a su mundo.

-Quien podría decir que por causa de uno de los inventos locos de la comandante nos pasarían tantas cosas, que ustedes terminarían viajando a otro mundo, que Connie y Sasha después se robarían la máquina y traerían consigo a Jean y todos los amigos que hicieron allá. Estas cosas no podrían describirse en un libro, quizá en realidad ni si quiera se puedan describir.

-Lo se Armin, pero nuestra misión ahora es igual de importante que la lucha con los titanes, tenemos que protegerlos y ayudarles a regresar a su respectivo mundo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de toda la ayuda que nos han dado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo ayudarles a regresar si tienen que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena? Esa chica dijo que con sus aparatos pueden saber el clima de las próximas semanas, ¿Qué sucede si ese día empieza a llover? ¿O si la maquina no sirve con luna sino con sol? Ellos podrían quedarse aquí indefinidamente.

-Ya se eso Mikasa, la vida aquí es más impredecible que la de haya, solo podemos esperar y tener fe en que las condiciones serán las correctas para el momento de su partida.

-Esos chicos siguen sin agradarme mucho. Sigo sin entender que les parece tan gracioso de mi nombre.

-Jeje es solo cosas de chicos de otros mundos, no molestes a tu cabeza con esas cosas que no te hará ningún bien. Mejor démonos prisa si queremos comprar algo antes de que Heichou decida ponernos a limpiar todo el cuartel.

-Él tiene razón Mikasa ven aprovechemos que podemos salir un poco antes de que empiece alguna batalla.

-Oh… está bien. Espérenme.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Armin no has visto a Sasha y Connie?

-Se fueron desde temprano a comprar algo para comer, menos mal que los mencionas porque el capitán Rivaille me pidió que los trajéramos de vuelta cuando volvamos, parece que aún no termina su castigo por haber robado la máquina y haber traído a los chicos.

-Ah esos dos siempre tienen problemas, pero bueno supongo que es parte de su naturaleza sino son ellos entonces no podría ser nadie.

Mientras los chicos salían en busca de sus amigos, en otra parte del cuartel Erwin se encargaba de revisar cualquier información recibida por la legión y sus espías que tenía por todo el territorio de las murallas. Tenía que estar al tanto de muchas cosas, como que la prisionera Annie siguiera en su tumba de cristal, averiguar la ubicación de los traidores que habían intentado secuestrar al soldado Jaeger, estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento que fuera sospechoso en cualquier parte de las murallas, un sinfín de cosas más y ahora como ultima adición el estar al pendiente de los recién llegados.

-Esto es más de lo que un hombre debería hacer.

-(Hanji) Oye Erwin tengo excelentes noticias. Moblit ha regresado los chicos llegaron sanos y salvos a las cabañas en el bosque, ya se encuentran custodiados por los miembros de la legión que solicitaste… solo ocurrió un pequeño detalle que podría molestarte un poco.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió Hanji?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que si bien todos llegaron… no todos se quedaron, dos de ellos decidieron volver al cuartel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? Se suponía que ninguno debía volver a menos que lo ordenara ¿Quiénes fueron los que decidieron regresar?

Un poco después en el comedor, Eren y sus amigos se habían topado con aquellos que decidieron regresar al cuartel.

-¿Cara de caballo? ¿Marco? ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos en este lugar?

-Si pensaron que me iba a quedar haya en el campo en medio del bosque están muy equivocados, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, yo sigo formando parte de la legión de reconocimiento por lo tanto este es mi lugar.

-(Armin) Entiendo que tu hayas decidido volver pero ¿Por qué Marco vino contigo?

-Es fácil Armin, no iba a dejar a mi Jean solo, donde sea que el este yo estaré con él, además a mí tampoco me parecía atractiva la idea de quedarme en el bosque con los demás sobre todo después de que Jean dijo que regresaría, así que a pesar de sus reproches yo bien le dije que lo seguiría donde quiera que él vaya.

-¡Marco Entiende! ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso para ti! ¡Deberías aprovechar ahora que aun puedes regresar! ¡Te encontraras mucho más seguro con los demás que estando aquí conmigo!

-El único peligro aquí es que te deje solo habiendo tantos otros chicos en la legión que podría ponerte el ojo encima. No me interesa lo que digas ni cuanto intentes convencerme de volver ¡Yo me quedo aquí Contigo!

-(Mikasa) Se nota que ambos son muy tercos, así no es como recordaba a Marco.

-(Armin) Bueno Eren y Jean bien nos dijeron que si bien Marco es la misma persona por fuera, su personalidad es distinta a la que nosotros conocimos. Por lo tanto este Marco es mucho más terco y quizá no tan amable y serio como el que recordábamos.

-Me pregunto que tendrán los diferentes mundos que pueden cambiar tanto el comportamiento de las personas.

-Supongo que solo debe ser cosa del lugar donde viven, no creo que tenga tanto que ver con el mundo en que reencarnan, solo debe ser por la forma en la que vivieron al principio la razón de su comportamiento. Así como cuando nosotros vivíamos en Shiganshina y luego de forma repentina perdimos nuestro hogar y en el lapso de un año nos quedamos a nuestra suerte antes de entrar al entrenamiento para cadetes. Lo que quiero decir es que la forma en la que uno es criado puede influir mucho en su personalidad.

-Entonces qué clase de vida habrá tenido Marco para que su comportamiento sea de esta manera.

-No lo sé, hay cosas que quizá nunca sabremos bien y por respeto a Marco no debemos hacerles esas preguntas. Jean lo dijo una vez… este Marco es una persona completamente diferente al nuestro.

-¡Ya te dije que me quedare contigo y punto final!

-¡Entiende ti debes regresar es peligroso!

-¡Muy bien ya quieren callarse los dos! ¡Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte!

-¡Oye Eren no detengas la discusión!

-¿Ah? ¿Sasha? ¡Connie también! ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevan ahí sentados comiendo?

-Bueno estábamos pasando por el pasillo con la comida que trajimos cuando escuchamos la pelea y entonces solo nos sentamos y nos quedamos observando.

-¡Maldito Calvo! ¡Nuestra discusión es seria! No un mero entretenimiento para ustedes.

-Cálmate Jean ni que hubiéramos hecho nada malo, solo estábamos disfrutando el espectáculo, pero bien parece que se detuvieron, ven Sasha vámonos de aquí.

-Ya voy Connie, esto ya dejo de ser divertido cuando nos involucraron en su discusión. Ese tipo de espectáculos donde te involucran no me agradan para nada.

-(Eren) Bien ahora que ellos se fueron hablemos con tranquilidad, Jean no importa lo que hagas Marco está decidido a seguirte a todas partes así que acéptalo de una buena vez y dejen de discutir.

-¡¿Pero es que ninguno de ustedes entiende?! Este sitio es un peligro para él, en cualquier momento algo malo puede pasar, las alarmas pueden sonar, un pilar podría caer, o los titane…

Jean se había quedado callado debido a que el otro lo tomo de la barbilla y le planto un beso dejándolo completamente en shock, sin embargo gracias a esto fue como el joven finalmente calmo su paranoia. Cuando el otro termino el beso les dijo muy seriamente.

-Ya te lo dije me quedare así que mejor acéptalo.

-Marco…pero…no quiero que algo malo te suceda.

-Lo único malo que podría pasar es que estemos alejados uno del otro si algo llegara a suceder. Siempre estaré contigo y no importa si tratas de alejarme porque no lo lograras.

-(Armin) Es mejor que te resignes de una vez Jean. Dudo que lo hagas cambiar de opinión.

-Bien…supongo…que no es tan grave. Solo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado y que mientras estés aquí me harás caso en todo lo que te diga.

-No debes preocuparte amor, te prometo que hare lo que me pidas. Claro que yo te obedeceré en el día y tú después a mí en la noche jejeje.

-¡Marco no digas cosas así frente a los demás!

-Para que ocultarlo más Jean si bien ya sabemos a qué se refiere con eso.

-¡Eren tú no te metas en este asunto! ¡Si bien ya saben a o que se refiere, seguro ya saben que tú haces también lo mismo con Rivaille!

-¡Ya cállate maldito caballo! ¡Lo que yo y Heichou hagamos no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo!

-(Mikasa) ¡Muy bien los dos ya deténganse! Este no es lugar para que estén discutiendo, por ahora hay que volver a prepararles a ellos un lugar en el cuartel, después los comandantes decidirán lo que tengan que hacer con ellos.

-(Rivaille) Ya no estamos encargando de eso.

-¡Heichou! ¡Qué alegría me da verlo! ¡No hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos desde que volvimos! Pero dígame que es lo que harán con ellos.

-La idea según el plan de Erwin, es que tanto Jean como Marco sirvan como espías, se supone que uno de ellos está muerto y el otro deserto así que nadie tendría que estarlos buscando, mucho menos el reconocerlos, aun así deberán permanecer encerrados aquí un tiempo…pero hay un problema.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Levi?

-Erwin también me ha notificado que se acerca el momento de nuestra siguiente expedición. Saldremos esta vez por la puerta este de la muralla Rose, antes de eso sin embargo quiere que revisemos la parte exterior de Trost para asegurarnos de que la piedra que sello el agujero permanezca estable. Debido a esto y que el cuartel quedara a cargo de las tropas estacionarias… Tendrán que acompañarnos en la expedición.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Quieren que salga de nuevo a ese infierno! ¡Jamás lo Hare! ¡Quizá ustedes llevan poco de haber regresado y ya se habituaron de nuevo al equipo de maniobras! ¡Pero para mí fueron 3 meses de estar lejos muy difícilmente pude utilizarlo la noche anterior para trepar el muro con Marco!

-(Armin) Cálmate Jean no te alteres. Esto es algo que pasaría de todos modos después de todos llevamos las alas de la libertad por algo, aunque bueno quizá sería mejor que regresaran con los demás al bosque en vez de acompañarnos.

-(Levi) Eso ya no será posible…por alguna razón han puesto una gran vigilancia en la entrada del distrito y el muro Rose, al parecer hubo algunos robos y creen que hay bandidos en las inmediaciones, están revisando todas las carretas que entran y salen, así como los barcos. Solo en la noche bajan su vigilancia pero aun así tienen soldados tanto abajo como arriba de los muros.

-(Marco) ¿Entonces como pretenden que Jean y yo hagamos lo que nos pidieron de ser espías? Y aun mas ¿Cómo nos llevaran consigo siquiera para revisar la parte exterior de la ciudad?

-Solo podemos esperar que bajen la vigilancia un poco, hasta entonces les informare de cualquier asunto, pero tendremos que salir a revisar el muro del distrito en 3 días, Jean es tiempo más que suficiente para que vuelvas a tomar el control del DMT. Bien yo me retito por ahora.

-¡Hey Heichou! ¡Espere! ¿Puedo acompa…

-¡No! En este momento aún estoy ocupado.

-Saben una cosa amigos, a veces creo que Levi ya no quiere nada conmigo.

-(Marco) No te preocupes Eren se ve que él es alguien muy ocupado, solo dale un poco de tiempo y veras como las cosas comienzan a mejorar.

-Creo que no tengo ninguna opción mejor.

En otro lugar muy remoto en el bosque los 4 jóvenes que se habían quedado estaban instalándose y arreglando el lugar con ayuda de los soldados encargados de custodiarlo, ninguno de ellos se percató de que habían sido observados por un par de ojos ocultos entre los árboles.

-¿Quién rayos son estas personas Berth?

-No tengo idea pero como bien dijiste no parecen ser de aquí, solo mira la forma de sus ropas nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque la legión de Reconocimiento los está ocultando en este lugar, pero debe ser importante si se tomaron la molestia de traerlos hasta aquí. Aun así esto no es lo más extraño de todo.

-Lo se pues anoche que los seguimos cuando bajaron uno de ellos era… Marco.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido se supone que el Murió en la batalla de Trost.

-Y además de eso, él ahora es…

-No lo digas, si no le deseaba un destino tan horrible a alguien era a Marco, enserio que lamente que por nuestra causa el muriera…Debemos cambiar nuestras misión ahora, ya no solo espiarlos y capturar a Eren, ahora debemos saber cómo es que Marco está vivo y de donde salieron esas personas.

-Me quedare aquí y fingiré ser un campesino de algún pueblo cercano, tratare de ganar su confianza y descubrir todo lo posible, tu regresa a Trost y averigua lo que puedas. Tengo el presentimiento de que las respuestas a esto podrían estar en el cuartel.

**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, ¿Qué será lo que planean estos dos? ¿A qué se referían con Marco? ¿Qué deparara el destino a nuestros amigos con la expedición próxima? ¿Qué habrá sido la voz que escucho Jean el cap anterior? Las respuestas están en el siguiente capítulo que aún no escribo XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Peligrosa Amistad

**Ya regrese con el cap 7 y les aviso debo hacer un aviso importante.**

Capítulo 7: Peligrosa Amistad

{POV Jean}

-Solo ha pasado un día desde la noticia que nos dieron… ahora todos se encuentran preparándose para la siguiente expedición, aunque Marco me haya dicho que no debo preocuparme aun así no puedo evitarlo… a diferencia suya yo he salido y ya he visto en esta misma ciudad el horror de lo que son capaz de hacer esos monstruos. Lo peor es que en alguna circunstancia peligrosa o imprevista termináramos separándonos haya afuera y no sepamos hacia donde fue el otro. Esta situación es desesperante ¿Por qué no podías quedarte simplemente con el resto de los chicos? Estarías a salvo y no tendrías que saber las cosas que hay ahí afuera. Pero bueno tu personalidad es distinta sencillamente ya debería estar acostumbrado a que no eres precisamente el mismo chico amable que conocí en este mundo… lo que no entiendo es el porque me cuesta tanto el poder aceptarlo finalmente, será que aun quisiera que vuelvas a ser el de antes… ¡No! ¡Eso no debo de pensarlo! ¡Yo te amo tal y como eres ahora! No hay necesidad de que tengas que cambiar nuevamente.

El joven salió de la habitación en la que había sido asignando y después de eso fue hacia el área exterior para volver a tomar practica con el DMT. En tanto su novio se encontraba en el comedor platicando con Eren el cual parecía tener algunas inseguridades en cuanto a su relación con Rivaille.

-No debes preocuparte tanto amigo, tu novio es solo una persona ocupada, tiene un puesto importante y debe estar a cargo de muchas cosas en este lugar, es algo natural que te deje un poco de lado en estas circunstancias simplemente tienes que ser paciente con él y ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas.

-¿Pero cómo ayudarlo? Si apenas puedo hablar con el antes de que me dé una orden o que me corte diciendo que está trabajando, no puedo platicar con el mas de 2 minutos porque de inmediato tiene algo que hacer, ni si quiera me ha dado información sobre la siguiente expedición más que lo que me conto con ustedes, ¿Sera que Heichou ya se aburrió de mí?

-No pienses en esas cosas, él no se ha aburrido, solo necesita tiempo para poner las cosas en orden.

-¿Hasta cuándo? A diferencia tuya y de Jean, yo no puedo permanecer con el todo el tiempo, apenas compartimos la mesa durante los almuerzos, sus actividades son muy diferentes a las mías… ni si quiera puedo dormir junto a el por las noches. ¿Sabes una cosa?... Les tengo envidia a ustedes dos.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

-Porque su relación es muy sólida y feliz, digo si discuten como todo mundo, pero al final vuelven a estar juntos como si no hubiera problema, ¿Cómo es que hacen para ser tan felices?

-B-bueno…yo…

-Apuesto a que hasta ya lo han hecho más veces que yo y el.

-¡Eren no digas esas cosas! ¡No quiero que todo mundo comience a vernos raro! Mi situación con Jean es distinta pero única, así como lo es la tuya con Rivaille, simplemente, no sé, quizá debas hacer algo que le alegre el día.

El joven se levantó de su asiento y después se retiró con la cara roja por la vergüenza de la pregunta, dejando a su amigo sentado ahí y pensando.

-¿Hacer algo…que alegre su día?... ¿Qué podrá ser?

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Eren se encontraban viendo a Jean practicar, en muy poco tiempo el chico prácticamente había recuperado el control total del DMT como si jamás hubiera dejado de usarlo.

-(Sasha) Muy bien echo Jean, yo bien sabía que volverías a ser el de antes en poco tiempo.

-Aun así considero que debo practicar algo más, mis movimientos siguen siendo demasiado lentos para mi gusto, aunque es normal puesto que me fui en total 4 meses de este mundo.

-(Connie) Aun no entiendo bien cómo es que funciona el tiempo entre los mundos, cuando Sasha y yo viajamos en algunos era de día y otros de noche, pero además de eso cuando ustedes se fueron Eren y Rivaille regresaron en minutos pero para ustedes fue un mes, nosotros en cambio fueron 3 días los que nos fuimos pero diría que fue casi lo mismo que sentimos mientras viajábamos.

-(Armin) Es posible que los mundos no se encuentren en la misma época y tiempo, pueden tener ciertas coincidencias en algunos momentos pero aun así las cosas son distintas en cada uno.

-(Mikasa) Lo que dices tiene sentido… pero tampoco es como que tengamos manera de comprobarlo, está completamente prohibido acercarse a la maquina hasta que traigan de nuevo a los chicos para su partida.

-(Jean) Solo espero que este mes pase rápido, no estaré completamente tranquilo hasta que Marco este a salvo en su mundo. No quiero ni imaginar las cosas que pasarían si pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí, podría haber problemas, una emergencia o inclusive otro ataque como el de hace un tiempo. Este mundo… es letal.

-(Sasha) No hay necesidad de preocuparse, después de todo desde el último ataque la seguridad de ha reforzado en la ciudad, todos se encuentran listos y preparados para lo que sea que pueda pasar.

-Si en la ciudad uno se encuentra a salvo…pero nosotros tendremos que salir pronto y ahí afuera no hay nada que nos protega.

-(Christa) Sabes… si solo piensas en las cosas malas que podrían pasar al salir, no podrás disfrutar el tiempo que tienes estando aquí a salvo con Marco. Es mejor que aproveches estos momentos porque si no luego podrías arrepentirte de no hacerlo.

La pequeña rubia al terminar se retiró del comedor seguida por su inseparable "amiga" Ymir. Todos los demás tampoco tardaron en retirarse para después dirigirse a sus actividades diarias. Jean siendo el último en el lugar decidió que sus amigos tenían la razón, si no disfrutaba el tiempo que tenía junto a Marco ahora en caso de una tragedia no podría disfrutar del futuro. La tarde en el cuartel transcurrió en calma, sin los chicos nuevos desobedeciendo a los comandantes y con todos preparándose para la próxima expedición el lugar parecía estar como antes de toda esta extraña situación, como si fuera un típico día más de sus vidas antes de la máquina de Hanji. La noche llego como siempre y mientras algunos se retiraban a descansar otros aún tenían cosas que hacer, Connie y Sasha estaban en turno de vigilar la bodega donde se encontraba la máquina, la que no debía ser una tarea difícil se convertía en una tortura para estos dos jóvenes cadetes.

-Aah muero de hambre, la comida durante la cena no fue suficiente.

-Sasha te comiste tu plato, la mitad del mío, Marco te dio su parte, Christa te regalo su pan, Armin te consiguió otra porción y encima de eso tú fuiste de nuevo a volver a servirte y todavía dices que no fue suficiente ¿Pues a donde envías todo lo que te comes? ¿Tienes un pozo sin fondo en el estómago o qué?

-No seas grosero Connie, tu bien sabes que siempre tengo hambre y para mí nunca es suficiente.

-Si eso a todos nos ha quedado muy claro desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hay diablos aún tengo hambre, ahora que lo pienso… en el comedor nunca hay gente vigilando durante la noche, por lo tanto… ¡No hay nadie que cuide la bodega de alimentos!

-Sasha sabes que está prohibido robar comida, nos meteremos en grandes problemas si llegas a hacer esa locura. Además recuerda la razón por la que estamos aquí, se supone que debemos vigilar la maquina esta que viaja entre dimensiones. No podemos darnos el lujo de irnos y dejarla así nada más, esta cosa es muy peligrosa y si algo le sucede los amigos de Eren, así como Jean y Marco nunca podrán regresar a su verdadero mundo.

-Si me ayudas podrás comer lo que quieras sin que te pida nada.

-…Bueno vamos en ese caso. Pero no hagas la más mínima tontería Sasha.

Los dos chicos se fueron dejando descuidada la bodega, lo que ninguno de ellos podía saber es que alguien los había estado observando oculto en las sombras y cuando se cercioro que ellos estaban lejos se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta de la bodega.

-(Reiner) Maquina Dimensional…¿Pero de que demonios estarían hablando esos dos idiotas? ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando desde que nos fuimos? …sea como sea…la respuesta debe ser lo que está aquí adentro. ¡Ag! Este maldito candado, no puedo romperlo, ¡Listo ya está! Ahora si veamos en que es lo que han estado trabajando.

Cuando Reiner finalmente entro, pudo observar la cosa que se encontraba frente a él. Ante sus ojos estaba una máquina que no se parecía a nada de lo que el haya visto en este mundo, una cosa completamente diferente y única pero que a pesar de todo esto para él está maquina no parecía ser la gran cosa que mencionaron sus excompañeros de la academia, todo lo contrario pues parecía más como un proyecto inconcluso o las piezas que quedan de los desperdicios de materiales en una construcción.

-¿Esto es de lo que ellos hablaban? ¿Enserio esta cosa es capaz de viajar entre dimensiones? No parece que si quiera pueda moverse, esta máquina es demasiado extraña, de seguro solo debe ser uno más de los inventos raros que hacia esa loca, pero aun así…ellos parecían mencionarlo de forma muy seria…si esta cosa en verdad es capaz de hacer eso…me pregunto si…

-Oye Connie date prisa debemos regresar a nuestro puesto.

-No molestes Sasha cargar todo este pan no es tan sencillo.

-¡Demonios ya están de vuelta! ¡Debo salir rápido o alertaran a todos en este lugar!

El "joven" alcanzo a escapar de la bodega y uso su equipo DMT para desaparecer, solo segundos después los otros dos jóvenes llegaron y al ver que el candado había sido forzado y la puerta estaba abierta entraron en pánico y revisaron inmediatamente, tras confirmar que la maquina seguía en su lugar sin ninguna alteración dieron un respiro de alivio y Connie rápidamente fue por un candado nuevo para remplazar el anterior y de esa manera pareciera que nunca fue abierta y menos que ellos se habían ido cuando debían vigilarla. Reiner por su parte solo se alejó del cuartel lo más rápido posible y comenzó a buscar algún lugar en la ciudad donde pudiera esconderse por el momento.

A la mañana del siguiente día todos se estaban preparando para sus actividades diarias y la futura expedición que sería en 3 días, cuando Erwin fue a revisar la bodega por la mañana no noto nada inusual así que tanto Connie y Sasha se relajaron al saber que nadie descubriría su error. En otra parte, Rivaille se encontraba haciendo unos informes que lo tenían completamente abrumado, afortunadamente después de haber permanecido la mayor parte de la noche en vela ya estaba por terminarlos y podría darse al menos unos cuantos minutos de descanso. Cuando finalmente termino solo dejo las cosas en el escritorio y se recargo lo mejor que pudo en su silla esperando así poder cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, pero cuando estaba por quedar profundamente dormido una persona llego gritando y abriendo con gran fuerza la puerta.

-¡Heichou! ¡Vayamos a comer junto a algún lado!

-Eren…

Cuando miro fijamente al joven se podía apreciar un aura de oscuridad rodeándolo, en su rostro estaba escrita la palabra asesinato y se estaba preparando para lanzarle todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, pero el joven previendo lo que estaba por ocurrirle solamente hablo despacio y con una risa nerviosa.

-B-bueno si, si, si no puede en este mo-mo-¡Momento! Po-podemos dejarlo para o-otra ocasión que es-es-este de me-mejor hu-humor, ¡Lo-lo veo más tar-tarde Heichou!

El chico cerró la puerta y después se escuchó donde algo se impactaba con ella y se estrellaba en muchos pedazos, así que comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible tratando de alejarse de Rivaille para seguir con vida.

-Supongo que no fue buen momento para pedirle a Levi el salir juntos, seguramente no ha dormido y por esa razón es que esta de tan mal humor tan temprano, bien creo que mejor iré al comedor con Armin y Mikasa. Al menos ellos no trataran de asesinarme.

El chico se dirigió hacia el comedor del cuartel con el ánimo por los suelos pues nuevamente estuvo a punto de morir por un momento de enojo de su pareja, evidentemente la idea que tuvo para que pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos no había salido según lo planeado, pero esto no significaba que se daría por vencido, solo era un pequeño tropiezo y ya tendría otras oportunidades más adelante para pasar un tiempo agradable con su novio.

-(Ya vera Heichou, tendremos un tiempo solo para nosotros dos, pero desearía que fuera antes de la expedición pues…no se sabe lo que pueda pasar una vez que estemos halla afuera).

Mientras los chicos en el cuartel continuaban con su vida y sus problemas, en otra parte alejada dentro del muro Rose, en una zona remota del bosque se encontraban unas cabañas y en ellas unos chicos y los soldados encargados de vigilarles terminaban los últimos arreglos del lugar.

-(Diego) Bien creo que ya no nos falta nada en este lugar.

-(Andrés) Es cierto amigo, pero quedarnos aquí en el bosque sigue pareciendo muy aburrido, preferiría si tuviéramos algo más que hacer en vez de esperar hasta la luna llena.

-Si yo también, sabes…ahora que lo pienso, cuando nos traían a este lugar, en el camino pude ver que no muy lejos tienen varios sembradíos, quizá si pedimos permiso a los aldeanos podríamos trabajar en los campos por un tiempo.

-(Alex) ¡¿Qué?! Trabajar en la tierra, no por favor, ya con estar atrapados en este mundo es suficiente.

-Pues si tienes una idea mejor para pasar el tiempo solo dila, de lo contrario nuestra estadía aquí será muy larga y lenta…Por cierto ahora que lo pienso ¿Han visto a Lily?

-(Andrés) Creo que dijo que daría una vuelta por el bosque en compañía del gato, quiere conocer este lugar.

-Ah esa chica solo espero que no se meta en problemas y no se aleje del sendero.

Lily por su parte se encontraba muy tranquila mientras llevaba al gato en sus brazos, recorrían el bosque y la joven se deleitaba con todo lo que veía, para ella este lugar parecía muy hermoso. La chica hubiera seguido de esa manera si no fuera porque al voltear en una esquina termino chocando con otra persona.

-¡Oh dios! Hay discúlpame es que iba muy distraída.

-No descuida la culpa fue mía debí fijarme si venia alguien.

-(Este chico es muy alto) Oh bueno digamos que ambos tuvimos un poco de culpa, mi nombre es Lily y este gato negro de aquí se llama Kile.

-Muchos gusto Lily, mi nombre es Bertholdt.

**Hola espero que este cap les haya gustado, bueno miren la situación es esta ya de nuevo voy a tener mis exámenes finales la sig, semana así que estaré ocupado, pero lo que quiero decir es que bueno no sé por qué pero me dio como que por alguna razón abandonar el fic, es que bueno casi nadie deja reviews y pues de echo tengo en mente otros fics, por eso quiero saber si prefieren que continúe este fic o si mejor lo dejo, bien será su decisión espero me digan. Y si dicen que lo continúe pues los vere en el cap 8.**


	8. Chapter 8 Misterios voz

**Chan Chan Chan Chan CHAN ¡HE VUELTO! Muchas gracias por comentar y alentarme a continuar con la historia! Sé que me tarde mucho pero aquí les dejo la continuación.**

Capítulo 8: Misteriosa voz

Pov Armin

Estos 3 días han pasado demasiado rápido, quizá más de lo que uno quisiera. Si no me equivoco los amigos de Eren llevan ya una semana aquí y deben seguir en la ubicación secreta en algún lugar de los bosques de Rose, en tanto aquí continuamos preparándonos para la siguiente expedición pero…teniendo la experiencia de lo que ocurrió la última vez…en realidad es muy difícil si quiera tener una idea de lo que podría pasar ahora. Por fortuna aún tenemos a Annie capturada pero no hay duda de que esos dos vendrán por ella y seguramente por Eren y Ymir también, solo queda esperar y orar porque no llegue a pasar otra tragedia como la anterior…solo se una cosa con seguridad…de todos aquellos que salgamos en la próxima expedición…no todos regresaremos. Se supone que hoy revisaremos la parte exterior de la puerta de Trost solo como una última precaución antes de dirigirnos a otra de las puertas, debe ser una cosa sencilla, solo verificar que permanezca resistente la roca y quizá matar algún titán que se nos acerque. Bueno esto podría servir de practica antes de la misión…solo espero que no nos topemos ninguna sorpresa.

-Hey Armin, deprisa ya debemos ir al muro.

-Oh…ya voy Mikasa, solo deja termino de limpiar aquí no tardare mucho.

-De acuerdo los demás ya están afuera, así que no tardes.

-A propósito sabes si Jean y Marco también nos acompañaran a revisar el muro.

-La comandante Hanji dijo que no hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, por lo tanto ellos se quedaran aquí a esperarnos. Después de todo es lo mejor, Marco no sabes usar el equipo y Jean se pondría loco si él se acerca demasiado al muro, estarán mejor aquí.

-Bien supongo que tienes razón, estaré con ustedes en un minuto.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Marco y Jean se encontraban almorzando entre los muchos otros soldados de la legión, pero aunque parecía que tenían una plática muy agradable, la verdad es que Jean no estaba prestándole nada de atención a su novio el cual tampoco se daba cuenta pues no paraba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, en realidad el joven se encontraba muy ocupado en su mente pues no paraba de pensar sobre cierto asunto.

-Seguramente los demás deben estar volviéndose locos en el bosque, no me extrañaría que inclusive torturan a los soldados que debían vigilarlos solo porque están aburridos, aunque quizá aún tengan algo de cordura, si no han gastado toda la batería de sus celulares aún deben poder escuchar su música…

-(Jean…Jean…Jean…¡Ah Rayos! Estoy seguro que esa noche escuche a alguien decir mi nombre pero ¿Quién podría ser?... Marco definitivamente no fue ya el mismo me lo ha dicho, y los demás estaban demasiado abajo como para escucharlos decir mi nombre, tendrían que haber gritado y de ser el caso Marco también los habría oído. No había nadie más cerca, todos en la ciudad estaban dormidos y además nadie debería estarme buscando, esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido).

-Pero también estoy seguro que estarán peleando por quien reproduce su música primero, después de todo no tienen audífonos y escuchar muchos tipos de música al mismos tiempos sería una gran molestia, además de que tienen que tener cuidado con el gato asesino ese, según Alex le gusta en ocasiones salir y vagar por un buen rato…

-(Marco no fue, mis amigos no fueron, mi familia no podría estar buscándome y menos en la noche, además de que conozco muy bien la voz de mi madre, si hubiera sido ella la habría reconocido de inmediato, pero esta voz era diferente, se escuchaba como, cansada…un poco forzada…como si tuviera dificultad para pronunciar mi nombre, casi como si no estuviera acostumbrada a hablar. Rayos no puedo entender esto sencillamente no había nadie en el lugar que pudiera vernos y aún menos probable es que se supieran mi nombre).

-Lily seguramente estará desesperada por falta de vestidos nuevos y Andrés seguramente le jugara alguna broma pesada a Diego y ambos terminaran peleando.

-(¿Quién sería?... ¿Quién sería?... ¿Quién fue el que menciono mi nombre esa noche? Ya he pensado en todas las posibilidades y aun no encuentro explicación, no estoy loco estoy seguro de que escuche a alguien hablarme pero ¿Quién fue? ¡Momento! Ahora que lo pienso, lo único cerca de nosotros era ese extraño titán que aun alcanzaba a moverse a pesar de ser de noche, ¿será que acaso él fue? Pero eso no es posible, los titanes no hablan para empezar, no son seres inteligentes y aún más importante ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que un titán sepa cómo me llamo? ¡Es imposible que él me haya hablado! Pero tampoco lo hizo nadie más…así que…quien sabe…tal vez…pero de ser así… ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo pudo saber que era yo y no alguien más? Y tal vez lo más importante… ¿Por qué razón me hablo?).

-Creo que si me dejaran cocinar algo aquí aun con los pocos ingredientes que tienen en este mundo podría preparar una comida decente y más digna que la que nos sirven por lo general ¿Tu qué opinas Jean? ¿Debería intentar que me dieran permiso de entrar en la cocina?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Perdón Marco estaba distraído ¿Me decías algo?

-¡¿No me prestaste atención en todo este tiempo verdad?! Estabas en las nubes pensando en quien sabe qué cosa, ahora voy a tener que contarte todo otra vez.

-Lo lamento amor, pero si gustas vuelve a contármelo, esta vez te pondré atención y juro que no me distraeré.

-Bien, pues como te estaba contando al principio, mi papa me dio el auto por motivo de mi cumpleaños número 16 y poco después de eso…

-(No pudo ser el titán, alguien más debió ser pero ¿Quién pronuncio mi nombre?).

Mientras Marco continuaba con sus relatos ignorando que Jean no le volvía a poner atención, Eren se encontraba acompañado de sus amigos en la entrada del distrito de Trost verificando con los demás la estabilidad de la puerta y cerciorándose de que todo permaneciera en orden antes de retirarse de la ciudad.

-Ya hemos terminado en la parte interna, Eren y Armin ambos deben revisar la parte exterior pero tengan mucha precaución los titanes se han estado aglomerando en la entrada.

-Como usted ordene comandante Hanji, apropósito no sabe ¿Dónde está Heichou? Pensé que el vendría con nosotros a este lugar.

-Erwin le dio orden de que comience a hacer preparaciones para el traslado de la maquina dimensional, así que el estará ocupado por el resto del día y no vendrá como se tenia previsto.

-Oh ya veo…bueno muchas gracias por avisarme, ¡Hey Armin! Vamos hay que darnos prisa para terminar pronto con esto.

-Claro te alcanzo en la cima después bajaremos juntos.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la parte exterior verificando la estabilidad de la piedra, como era previsto todo permanecía en su lugar y los titanes que estaban cerca no representaban una gran amenaza apenas había unos pequeños ejemplares d metros en la base y no tendrían la más mínima fuerza para mover la piedra por lo tanto no había ninguna necesidad de bajar y eliminarlos, aprovechando que aún tenían algo de tiempo ambos se detuvieron en una de las plataformas de los cañones mirando el paisaje exterior y empezaron a platicar tranquilamente como hace mucho que no lo hacían.

-Parece como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad Armin?

-Han pasado poco más de 5 años desde que nuestro mundo se colapsó. Quien diría que durante los últimos 3 estuvimos junto a los responsables de esta destrucción… sabes… aún me pregunto… ¿Qué razón habrán tenido ellos para hacer lo que hicieron? ¿Qué saben ellos que nosotros no? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede en este mundo?

-Esas mi amigo son realmente buenas preguntas que tal vez no sepamos en mucho tiempo, después de todo ellos escaparon y Annie permanece cristalizada, no hemos hecho un verdadero avance en sí.

-Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto…quizá en algún sentido la máquina que invento la comandante se pueda clasificar como algún avance, al menos en cuanto a tecnología se refiere.

-Pero no nos ha sido muy útil, solo nos ha enviado a otros mundos y ahora ha traído gente de otro al nuestro. ¿Cómo se podría clasificar esto como un avance?... la única ventaja real es que al menos ahora yo y Heichou estamos juntos, bueno en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere ya que desde que volvimos él ha estado muy ocupado como antes de todo esto.

-No debes angustiarte Eren, compréndelo un poco tiene un puesto importante y muchas responsabilidades por ello, es algo natural o al menos eso supongo que él te deje un poco solo, pero estoy seguro que apenas haya una oportunidad el comenzara a pasar el tiempo contigo.

-Quiero creer eso, pero ahora se acerca la siguiente expedición y sabes perfectamente lo que nos ocurrió la última vez… no pude salvar a mis compañeros de ataque de la titán hembra… por eso no me imagino lo que haría si no pudiera salvar a Levi, si el… muriera en frente de mi como ellos… yo podría enloquecer.

-¡Eren! No pienses en cosas negativas, no olvides que él es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, veo más posible que el derribe a 100 titanes antes de que él sea devorado por uno de ellos. Así que no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro de que volveremos de esta misión sanos y salvos y entonces ustedes dos podrán estar juntos.

-Espero que así sea mi amigo… espero que así sea. Bueno ya se nos está acabando el tiempo, ven debemos regresar con los demás e informar que no hay ningún problema aquí afuera. ¡Vamos te reto a una Carrera!

-Eso si me gusta.

Cuando ambos se disponían a subir solo el equipo de Eren funciono mientras que el de Armin permaneció inmóvil y no se activaba, su amigo que ya se encontraba un poco arriba se detuvo al ver eso e inmediatamente le grito.

-Hey Armin ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Creo que se ha descompuesto Eren, ¡No puedo subir!

-Espera un poco amigo, le pediré a alguien que me preste el suyo y volveré para ayudarte.

-De acuerdo pero no vayas a tardar.

Mientras Eren se marchaba, Armin lo veía partir y dado que no podía hacer nada solo miraba el paisaje viendo a los titanes que se encontraban cerca. Fue entonces que noto que un titán parecía mostrar una actitud un tanto extraña, era un ejemplar de 15 metros el cual parecía tratar de mantenerse oculto desde el una parte del muro que el ya no podía alcanzar a ver, a su parecer parecía como si el titán lo hubiera estado observando pero se mantenía oculto.

-Tiene que tratarse de un anormal, pero aun así jamás había escuchado de un titán que se escondiera y que observara a las personas.

Fue en ese momento que el titán salió un poco de su escondite, solo lo suficiente como para que Armin alcanzara a mirarle el rostro.

-Qué curioso…se parece un poco a…

-¡Armin! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Pronto cambia tu equipo y regresemos que los demás comienzan a impacientarse, no les gustó nada saber que tu equipo se averió, menos mal que Mikasa es nuestra amiga porque nadie parecía tener la intención de prestarnos el suyo.

-Gracias Eren, por cierto ya viste al titán que esta…

-¿Cuál titán Armin?

-Qué extraño…desapareció…hace solo un minuto se encontraba ahí, bueno debió irse por el otro lado del muro.

-¿Había algo raro con ese titán amigo?

-Mmmm no olvídalo, no era nada importante, seguro que solo fue imaginación mía, debo estar comenzando a sentirme nervioso por la próxima expedición, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que iremos al distrito del oeste, dicen que la ciudad de Chlorba es realmente bonita espero que sea así.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de conocer el lugar después de la expedición, ahora anda, que aún tenemos pendiente esa carrera hasta llegar al otro lado.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron rápidamente del lugar sin percatarse de que alguien los había escuchado perfectamente, fue entonces que la misteriosa figura comenzó a andar tomando dirección hacia el oeste del muro Rose dirigiéndose hacia el distrito de Chlorba pues había quedado evidente de que esos jóvenes se dirigirán hacia haya después, lo cual significaba que la persona a la que estaba buscando también se encontraría en ese lugar próximamente. Del otro lado del muro, los jóvenes ya se habían reunido con sus amigos y se dirigían a su cuartel, pues pronto tendrían que comenzar todos los preparativos para la próxima expedición, la cual ellos no podrían saber que resultaría con más sorpresas de las que se imaginaban.

**Si este capítulo valió o no la pena por toda la espera no lo sé lo dejo a su criterio, por cierto ese si es el nombre del distrito si no me creen ahi chequenlo para que vean que no soy mentiroso no invento cosas, pero espero les haya gustado y nos veremos muy pronto en el sig capítulo, si quieren quejarse o algo en fase me encuentran Nekoboy mty espero sus quejas en los comentarios XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Bosque y Noche

**Esta vez volví luego luego verdad? XD Pues aquí les tengo su capítulo 9. Y por favor comenten, recuerden sus comentarios me alimentan.**

Capítulo 9: Bosque y Noche

3 Días antes

-Muchos gusto Lily, mi nombre es Bertholdt.

-Nuevamente lamento el haberte chocado contigo, sencillamente estoy muy distraída últimamente.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos cosas que pensar y es común distraerse de vez en cuando, como ves yo tampoco me di cuenta, también estaba muy ocupado con mis propios pensamientos.

-Sabes una cosa me agradas mucho, ¿Eres de por estos rumbos?

-No en realidad, soy un viajero más bien, de echo estoy ya muy lejos de mi hogar, soy del norte del muro de Rose.

-Eso sí que debe ser lejos, ¿Entonces que estás haciendo hasta aquí?

-Solo digamos que estoy en un viaje, solo estoy conociendo los territorios del muro Rose, cuando termine seguramente volveré a mi hogar. Estoy seguro que mis padres y el resto de mi familia deben esperar ansiosamente mi regreso a casa. Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu mascota por este bosque? Tenía entendido que no hay gento viviendo por aquí y el pueblo más cercano está a una hora a pie.

-Bueno, pues yo y este pequeño tampoco somos de por estos rumbos, pero estamos viviendo con unos amigos en unas cabañas que están aquí cerca. No puedo decirte precisamente de donde soy, solo digamos que por ciertas causas del destino se nos dio la orden de vivir en esta zona aislada por nuestra seguridad.

-Ha entonces ustedes están viviendo ahí, pensé que podría ser un buen lugar para descansar por un tiempo, ¿Crees que a tus amigos les molestaría recibir a una persona más en el grupo?

-No podría decirte con seguridad, pero no creo que tengan ningún problema ellos ni las personas que nos cuidan, acompáñame regresaremos juntos y les pediré que preparen una cama más, estoy seguro que les caerás a ellos muy bien igual que a mí.

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Lily, tú también me agradas mucho, igual que tu mascota.

Justo cuando intento acariciar al minino el pequeño animal lo único que hizo fue contestarle lanzando un arañazo en la mano del joven.

-¡Auch! Me rasguño.

-Lo lamento Kile es un gato muy desconfiado y cuando alguien no le agrada siempre lo rasguña, por cierto este gato no es mío es de mi amigo Alex. Ahora que me acuerdo será mejor que tengas cuidado con él, es un buen amigo pero a veces tiende a ponerse un ponerse un poco loco.

-No hay ningún problema, apuesto a que podre llevarme bien con y los demás. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo en este momento?

-No lo sé y puedo apostar que no quiero saber.

Unos minutos después.

-¡Que me devuelvas mi celular Andrés!

-¡Tú ya escuchaste tu música rara japonesa! ¡Ahora yo quiero escuchar mi Metal! ¡Pero como no le bajabas al volumen tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas! ¡Te lo devolveré en un rato! ¡Ya deja de estar chingando!

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me lo devuelvas o ya verás cuando le diga a tu madre que dejaste tres materias en 2da oportunidad!

-¡Anda hazlo al fin y al cabo ya olvídate quien te salvo en las prácticas de la facultad!

-¡No me retes viejo que esto se va a poner muy mal para ti!

-(Bert) Lily… esos son… ¿Tus amigos?

-Sí y yo sabía que se pondrían así en cualquier momento. Te presento a Andrés y Alex mis mejores amigos. Oigan par de idiotas ¿Dónde está Diego?

-(Andrés) Fue con los vigías al pueblo a comprar quien sabe qué cosa, dijeron que volverán al anochecer. Por cierto ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién es él?

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bertholdt, un placer conocerlos (al menos eso creo).

-…

-…

Ambos chicos se les quedaron viendo y entonces solo se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Hey Alex ¿Tú crees poder pronunciar su nombre?

-No lo creo amigo, muy apenas lo entendí cuando lo dijo.

-Pues yo tampoco creo poder decirlo ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues simple pongámosle un apodo –se voltean- Aaaaa… ¡Te vamos a decir Bert!

-Perfecto no hay ningún problema.

-Bien chicos ahora que ya se calmaron déjenme decirles, que aquí Bert nuestro amigo es un viajero y no tiene donde quedarse, por eso decidí que podríamos darles un hospedaje con nosotros.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Tu que dices Alex?

-Por mi está bien hagan lo que quieran, pero ustedes le dicen a los vigías que no ando de humor para estar dando avisos.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, procurare no ser una molestia, casi no se darán cuenta que estoy aquí.

-(Andrés) (Yo veo eso muy difícil considerando lo alto que eres, ¡Rayos! Con esa altura sería un deportista popular en la universidad.)

-¡Auch! ¡Otra vez!

-¿Qué te sucede Bert?

-Disculpa el susto Lily, es solo que el gato comenzó a rasguñarme de nuevo.

-(Alex) Haber ven conmigo mi pequeño Kile, lo lamento mucho amigo, el no suelo comportarse así, que curioso no lo había visto con tantas ganas de rasguñar a alguien desde que dejo de ver a Eren.

-¿Quién es ese tal Eren?

-Solo un amigo nuestro, pero Kile lo odia a muerte, siempre está lanzándose al rostro, se la pasa rasguñándolo y mordiéndolo aunque desconocemos por qué lo hace y al ver como intenta arañarte me acorde de eso. Tal vez Kile sencillamente odia la existencia de algunas personas.

-Am bueno, solo espero que no intente desfigurarme la cara.

-Ten cuidado cuando vayas a dormir que podría intentarlo –se va a la cabaña mientras carga al gato y después voltea- Hablo en serio, Ten cuidado cuando duermas si él está cerca.

-Bien lo tendré en cuenta. (Ese gato me da miedo).

-(Andrés) No te preocupes tanto el solo exagera, mejor ven conmigo te prepararemos una cama.

-Te lo agradezco.

Los chicos estaban ayudando a Bert a preparar su lugar, mientras Lily fue con Kile a recoger agua del pozo cercano, mientras esto sucedía Bertholdt se encontraba ocupado en su mente.

-(Muy bien, el plan salió a la perfección, solo tengo que ganarme eventualmente su confianza y podre averiguar quiénes son en realidad y de donde es que provienen, no creo que sea tan difícil por ahora parece que creyeron mi historia y se han mostrado tan confiados que aceptaron que me quede a vivir con ellos. Solo espero que nadie de los vigías que mencionaron sepa quién soy en realidad, además de eso debe ser cuidadoso con ellos, quien sabe quiénes puedan ser o lo que estén haciendo aquí en realidad, lo que no termino de entender es porque estos dos se encontraban peleando por esa pequeña cosa que parecía un pedazo plano de carbón, no sé qué utilidad pueda tener para ellos pero ya lo averiguare junto con todos sus secretos. Por ahora solo espero –voltea a verlos- que no tenga que llegar a hacerles daño).

-¡Miau!

-¡Hay por dios! ¡Quítenmelo!

-¡Lo lamento deje caer la cubeta con agua, él se asustó y salió corriendo!

-Qué te parece Andrés, lo ataca igual que al tonto de Eren.

-Tal vez sean parientes lejanos o que se yo por ahora quítaselo de la cara antes de Kile lo asesine.

-¡Hay dios! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Intenta asesinarme! ¡Me va a arrancar el rostro!

-Descuida no lo hará, al menos eso espero porque si lo hace ya no tendrá a quien atacar mientras estemos aquí.

-¡Solo Quítenmelo! (Reiner, no sabes cuánto desearía ahora que hubiéramos cambiado de lugar, este gato va a matarme).

Más tarde esa noche luego de asegurarse que Kile no intentaría lastimar al Bert, volvieron Diego y los vigías que para alivio de Bert no parecían reconocerlo o saber quién era, a Diego inmediatamente le agrado el chico nuevo y le dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa podría pedírselo. Según Diego él podía sentir cuando una persona es de fiar y por eso confiaba completamente en el a pesar de recién conocerlo. Los siguientes días permanecieron en relativa calma, los chicos sabían que no podían hablar de temas de su mundo o utilizar sus celulares pues no podían decirle quienes eran, debido a eso fue que aceptaron ir a trabajar en los cultivos del pueblo que estaba cerca, al saber esto su nuevo amigo de inmediato decidió acompañarlos a trabajar, y ahora estarían por comenzar una nueva rutina de un viaje largo hasta el pueblo, trabajar en el campo y después otro viaje largo para volver a las cabañas, fue de esta manera que pasaron rápidamente esos 3 días. En el cuartel de Trost en esa noche, los comandantes ya estaban terminando los últimos preparativos para la siguiente expedición. Al terminar Rivaille se encargó de informarles a los cadetes todo lo relacionado con la misión.

-Y para finalizar mañana una carreta llevara la máquina de Hanji hasta donde se encuentran nuestros nuevos amigos, será escoltada por algunos soldados y deberán llegar esa misma noche, después ellos nos alcanzaran en el distrito Chlorba y de ahí en 2 días más partiremos a la zona exterior. ¿Hay alguna duda?

-(Armin) –alza la mano- Yo tengo una duda cabo Rivaille.

-Nadie…bien, entonces todos pueden retirarse. Tienen libre el resto de la noche.

-No me hizo caso.

-(Marco) No te aflijas Armin, de seguro solo no está de ánimos para atender a nadie y por eso fingió no oírte.

-Porque de pronto me siento ignorado como Eren.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Puedo escucharte lo sabias?!

-Discúlpame Eren, creo que me deje llevar por la situación, tu sabes que no lo hice con mala intención, solo fue una ocurrencia.

-Aun así me molesto la comparación… aunque es verdad, él se la ha pasado así conmigo desde que volvimos y no veo que nuestra relación avance ni siquiera un poco, estamos cayendo un pozo sin fondo y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer para que las cosas cambien un poco entre los dos.

-(Marco) Sola dale tiempo, las cosas mejoraran ya lo veras.

-Si pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo las cosas van a mejorar? ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos? ¿Cuándo me va a prestar si quiera un poco de atención?... saben… por momentos siento como si… como si ya no le importara, será posible ¿Qué se aburrió de lo nuestro?

-No pienses en eso Eren, como Marco dijo solo debes ser paciente.

-(Hanji) ¡Hey Muchachos!

-Ah, comandante Hanji, nos dio un susto de muerte.

-Lo lamento mucho Eren, pero bueno solo venía a decirte que Levi dijo que lo buscaras en la entrada del cuartel, dijo que tenían que ir a algún sitio y que debían hablar de cosas importantes. ¡Bueno eso es todo! Yo me iré a continuar con mis investigaciones, salúdame al pequeño gruñón.

-Hasta luego comandante… ¿Ir a algún lado? ¿Hablar de algo importante? Amigos… ¿Qué creen que Heichou este tramando?

-Sería imposible de decirte amigo, pero bueno yo debo retirarme, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer todavía.

-Si yo también debo irme, Jean podría ponerse un poco nervioso si no sabe dónde estoy, por alguna razón se inquieta mucho cuando eso sucede, bien ahí nos avisaras luego como te fue con Rivaille, muy buena suerte Eren, seguro todo saldrá bien.

-Adiós amigos… mmmmm… Heichou… ¿Qué es lo que va a decirme?

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del cuartel, mientras estaba echo un mar de nervios, las dudas en su mente lo atormentaban y no hacía más que preguntarse qué era eso que Levi quería platicar con él, tal vez quería que terminaran, tal vez quería darle alguna mala noticia sobre sus amigos, o tal vez le dirían que sería cambiado de división, fuera cual fuera el caso el joven solo podía pensar en infinidad de tragedias pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta si quiera ya había llegado a la entrada y ahí estaba esperándole Rivaille con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-Al fin llegas, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas hacerme esperar mocoso idiota? Bien eso ya no importa, ahora sígueme quieres ya vamos muy tarde a nuestro destino.

-Oh Heichou, yo quería preguntarle…

-No hables, ya podremos conversar lo que quieras en cuanto lleguemos a ese lugar, hasta entonces quédate callado.

-Como ordene Heichou.

Ambos fueron caminando por las calles del distrito de Trost, la ciudad a pesar de la destrucción durante la invasión pasada comenzaba a mostrar signos de recuperación y en algunos sectores ya había de nuevo tiendas y lugares públicos restaurados y de un ambiente muy agradable, en una de esas partes cercana al rio había un bonito restaurante con mesas junto al rio y fue ahí donde Rivaille le dijo a Eren que tomara asiento. El sitio estaba muy bien arreglado y con las luces de las antorchas y las lámparas se sentía una atmosfera realmente agradable, la música era relajante y el lugar era realmente agradable. Fue entonces que un camarero les trajo la cena a ambos con sus respectivas bebidas, toda esta situación había dejado al chico perplejo y desconcertado.

-Levi… no entiendo… ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Se ve que eres un idiota y tú eras el que decía que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, esto es una cita.

-¡¿Una Cita?!

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos y he notado como eso te ha estado alterando, tampoco ha sido algo fácil para mí, después de todo muy apenas podemos conversar y no es como que digamos algo de importancia, he estado planeando esta cita en cada momento libre que he tenido, pues quería que pudiéramos pasar aunque sea una noche juntos, solo nosotros sin que ocurra ninguna interrupción.

-sonrojado- Heichou…

-Nuestra próxima misión está cerca y como ya sabes no podemos predecir ni un poco lo que sucederá una vez afuera, es por eso que me esforcé tanto en que tuviéramos esta noche, así almenos podremos pasar un rato solo nosotros dos.

-Levi… yo… muchas gracias por esto, la verdad comenzaba a creer que ya no le importaba, incluso comencé a creer que me traía aquí para decirme que me dejaría. No debí dudar así de usted, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Sabes una cosa Eren, la verdad es la primera vez que tengo miedo en una expedición.

-¿Ah? Pero ¿Por qué Heichou?

-Porque si te llegara a perder… no sé qué es lo que haría con mi vida. Eren quiero que estemos juntos a partir de ahora, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos, no quiero que existan malentendidos entre nosotros, no quiero que nadie se interponga (especialmente esa chica), lo que quiero decir Eren es que, una vez que regresemos… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Ah!... Levi… ¿Lo-lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto que es enserio, jamás bromearía con algo así.

-Heichou…yo… ¡Acepto! Si quiero casarme con usted.

-Me alegra tanto que digas eso.

Después de eso ambos aprovecharon para darse un beso y continuaron con su cita romántica, lo que ninguno de ellos pudo prever es que alguien sobre uno de los techos en los edificios cercanos estuvo espiándolos y escuchándolos todo el tiempo, la figura misteriosa entonces comenzó a retirarse usando uno de los equipos de maniobras, una vez que llego a un edifico que continuaba en ruinas fue cuando finalmente se detuvo.

-(Parece que volvimos en mal momento, lo lamento mucho Eren pero no podrás llegar a casarte con él, tendrás que volver con nosotros de un modo u otro. Solo espero que no me hagas actuar como Annie lo hizo la última vez, porque realmente odiaría tener que matarte o algunos de tus compañeros…además tendrás que explicarnos quienes son esas personas que vimos la otra noche, me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Bertholdt con ellos).

**Creo que este capítulo ha sido un gran logro, ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver que serán los eventos que depararan a nuestros personajes en su próxima expedición y que será de Alex y sus amigos ahora que Bertholdt está viviendo con ellos, ¿Lograran Eren y Levi tener un final feliz? Todas estas preguntas se responderán próximamente en los futuros capítulos, hasta entonces Nekoboy mty se despide. ¡Comenten Por Favor! **


	10. Chapter 10 Camino a Chlorba

**¡Él Regresado Con El Capitulo 10 !**

Capítulo 10: Camino a Chlorba

Al siguiente día Eren se encontraba tomando algunas de sus cosas para después dirigirse a la salida, en el camino por los pasillos del cuartel el joven iba pensando y recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

POV Eren

-(Esa debió ser la noche más importante de mi vida, ni en mis sueños más locos habría imaginado que Heichou organizo toda esa cita romántica para pedirme matrimonio, me siento la persona más feliz en todo el mundo, cuando regresemos podremos planear una gran boda, aunque aún debo discutir eso con él, quizá no quiera algo ostentoso y prefiera algo más simple y discreto, conociéndolo estoy seguro que no es algo que vaya a contarle a todo mundo gritando, seguro prefería tomarse su tiempo antes de decirle a todos en la legión, pero si él quiere mantenerlo es secreto respetare su decisión, aunque mínimo espero poder contárselo a Armin y Mikasa después de todo ellos son prácticamente mi familia y no creo poder ocultarles esto por mucho tiempo, si bien Armin seguro se alegrara por mí y me dirá te lo dije es seguro que a Mikasa no le va a gustar tanto la noticia cuando se entere, ¡Hay Rayos! Como desearía que ella y Levi pudieran llevarse un poco mejor, ni modo supongo que seguirán peleando hasta el día de la boda.)

Ya una vez afuera pudo ver como todos estaban terminando los últimos preparativos antes de dejar el distrito de Trost y dirigirse al oeste al distrito de Chlorba, ya la maquina dimensional se encontraba escondida perfectamente en una gran carreta y esta seria llevada hasta con sus amigos. Cuando finalmente se dio la orden de retirada todos montaron sus caballos y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida de la ciudad. Durante el camino de la ciudad Eren se encontraba junto a sus amigos y permanecieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

-A propósito, ahora que lo pienso ¿En dónde van Jean y Marco? No los he visto.

-(Christa) No debes preocuparte Eren, tengo entendido que ambos van ocultos en una de las carretas de más al frente, ya sabes no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien pueda reconocerlos.

-(Ymir) Ella tiene razón, además creo haber escuchado a la comandante Hanji decir que una vez que ya estemos alejados de la ciudad ellos pueden salir y continuar a caballo si así lo prefieren.

-(Connie) Pero si somos realistas es mucho mejor ir en carreta que a caballo, malditos suertudos no van a terminar con dolor de trasero a diferencia de nosotros que tendremos que ir montando hasta llegar haya.

-(Eren) No sé si sean suertudos o no, pero por lo menos me siente mejor sabiendo que vendrán con nosotros, aun así no estoy seguro de que papel desempeñaran ellos en la siguiente expedición, si deben permanecer ocultos no se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedan hacer además de que Marco bueno no tiene ninguna experiencia con las cosas de este mundo, él no es el que tomo el entrenamiento con nosotros y mucho menos es el que nos ayudó en la batalla de la ciudad hace solo unos meses.

-(Mikasa) Eso es verdad, no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar él una vez que dejemos los muros y mire cara a cara a los titanes y las atrocidades de las que son capaces, aun no creo que sea lo más conveniente llevarlo con nosotros y puedo apostar que Jean tampoco está muy contento con la situación, es más seguramente tratara de disuadirlo en ir.

-(Armin) Estas en lo correcto Mikasa, pero como Jean ira él lo va a seguir, así tenga que poner en peligro su vida, si él hubiera preferido permanecer a salvo se habría quedado con Alex y los demás cuando llegaron al bosque pero decidí regresar con Jean, creo que él me dijo que volvió porque no quería dejarlo solo, pero en estos momentos él es prácticamente un civil común y corriente no entiendo cómo podrá ayudar una vez fuera ¿Tu qué opinas Sasha?... ¿Sasha?... ¡¿Oye de donde sacaste ese pan?!

-Solo digamos que lo vi por ahí y aproveche la oportunidad para tomarlo, ¿Ahora qué era lo que me preguntabas?

-¡Ah! Olvídalo, mejor sigamos ya estamos llegando a la salida.

Una vez fuera la legión siguió derecho hasta una bifurcación donde los caminos se separaban hacia el Norte, el este y el oeste, siguiendo con el plan la mayor parte de ellos continuaron su camino hacia el oeste donde comenzarían a preparar todo para la próxima expedición, salvo por aquellos miembros que custodiaban la carreta con la máquina, ellos se dirigían hacia el este en el bosque donde deberían estar los recién llegados. No mucho después de dejar la ciudad y los pueblos cercanos al rio y una vez ya dentro de los bosques cercanos, Jean y Marco salieron de su escondite y ambos decidieron continuar a caballo junto con el resto de sus amigos.

-(Jean) ¡Al fin! No soportaría estar ahí dentro un minuto más con este calor.

-No sé de qué te quejas, te recuerdo que cuando fuiste con Eren y Rivaille a mi mundo ahí hacia mucho más calor del que hace aquí, esto es prácticamente un día fresco y agradable para mí

-Ya lo sé Marco pero aun así sigo sin acostumbrarme al calor.

-(Armin) Por cierto Marco, ¿cómo son las cosas en aquella ciudad? ¿Me refiero en cuanto al clima? ¿Es muy diferente al de aquí?

-Bueno Armin definitivamente lo es, ustedes dicen que tienen calor, pero allá en esa región el calor puede ser mucho peor y más constante, el lugar donde se ubica la ciudad es un sitio muy árido, aquí tienen bosques y ríos, pero haya solo suele haber hierba seca, plantas muy espinosas y casi no hay ríos cerca, uno tiene que trasladarse por toda la ciudad para llegar a una zona donde hay más árboles y donde es un poco más fresco. El mayor problema es que uno tiene que rodear varios cerros o montañas para llegar, por no decir que toma mucho tiempo.

-(Christa) Si es tan difícil vivir ahí, no habría sido más simple poner la ciudad en un lugar con el clima más amable, ¿No sería más fácil que todos ahí se mudaran a otra parte?

-No lo creo amiga, nuestra ciudad está ahí por diversas razones y siendo honesto me da algo de flojera explicarlos, además también sería muy difícil mover a más de 4 millones de personas del lugar donde viven.

-(Armin) ¡4 MILLONES DE PERSONAS! Ese sitio tiene que ser una mega ciudad, es 4 veces la cantidad de personas que hay en estas murallas. ¿Cómo una sola ciudad puede albergar a tantas personas? ¿Cómo consiguen recursos para mantener a tantos? ¿Cómo puede tanta gente vivir ahí?

-Aquel mundo es muy distinto al suyo, hay tantas diferencias entre la tecnología de este mundo con el mío, todos los gobiernos del mundo están en contacto unos con otros, se puede llegar de un lado del mundo a otro en pocas horas con un avión, hay lugares masivos de producción de alimentos y eso es lo que permite que en las ciudades pueda haber tantas personas. Te pondré un ejemplo de los resultados, en la capital de mi nación hay más de 22 millones de personas y a nivel mundial hay cerca de 7000 millones de personas.

-¡7000 MILLONES DE PERSONAS! Ni si quiera lo puedo creer. Comparado con ese mundo aquí, bueno, aquí nosotros… no somos nada.

-(Jean) Mejor no presiones tu cabeza con tanta información Armin, se bien lo que te digo después de vivir ahí por un tiempo, aunque yo también reaccione un poco similar al principio. Mira resumiendo es mejor no pensar en esas cosas, este es un mundo y ese es otro, ¡Además ya pronto tendremos una expedición y es mejor mantenernos concentrados en vez de pensar en cosas totalmente inútiles! Así que mejor cambiemos de tema quieren.

-(Connie) ¡Ha! El alma de la fiesta.

Durante el resto del día las cosas permanecieron en completa calma, lo que nadie sabía es que Reiner lo había estado siguiendo desde que salieron de Trost y este mantenía una distancia prudente mientras los seguía. En otro lugar al caer la noche en un bosque al sureste de Rose los miembros que trasladaban la maquina finalmente habían llegado a su destino y poco después de dejarla en su lugar partieron con rumbo al oeste, lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta era la presencia de un 5to joven que no era de los que enviaron ahí.

-Oigan chicos… ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-(Andrés) Bueno… no sé cómo explicártelo en palabras simples, ni siquiera sé si deberíamos decirte sobre eso ya que es algo que no te incumbe.

-¿Qué no me incumbe? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué los tienen bajo vigilancia?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-(Lily) Escucha Berth, no queremos tener que involucrarte en esta situación, algo podría pasar si te decimos…

-(Alex) ¡Chicos! Ya no podemos ocultárselo y no creo que vaya a creer cualquiera de nuestras tontas explicaciones, por lo tanto creo que es momento de que le digamos la verdad, Diego confió en que tú podrás explicarle todo esto.

-No te preocupes lo hare, muy bien Berth permite que te expliquemos esta situación, aunque bien te digo que podría llevar un rato.

-No hay ningún problema, solo quiero saber la verdad.

Los chicos comenzaron a explicarle a su nuevo amigo toda la situación, a su vez los vigías también aprovecharon para tomar detalle y entender mejor de donde provenían estas personas, después de una larga plática que duro más de 2 horas todos quedaron completamente callados.

-Entonces ¡Ustedes son personas de otro mundo!

-(Alex) Si te lo acaban de decir ¿o eres sordo?

-No lo soy, es solo que me cuesta mucho creer toda esta situación, pensé que solo eran hijos de algún empresario y noble que los mando aquí por su seguridad, pero no me esperaba que fueran personas de otra dimensión. ¿Todavía no entiendo como esa máquina los trajo hasta aquí?

-(Lily) Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos muy bien, después de todo solo tenemos la culpa de que un par de idiotas aparecieron y terminaron trayéndonos con ellos hasta este mundo.

-(Diego) Se supone que la maquina nos podrá regresar durante la próxima luna llena, que vendría siendo como dentro de 2 semanas y algunos días. Solo espero que nada interfiera esa noche, la verdad extraño mucho a mi familia.

-(Andrés) Yo extraño mis videojuegos.

-(Alex) Porque no me sorprende lo que dices mi amigo.

-¿Videojuegos? ¿Otras dimensiones? Casi no entiendo nada de lo que hablan.

-(Diego) Por eso es que no te lo contamos antes, porque sabíamos que sería algo muy difícil de creer y aun mas de comprender, después de todo no todos los días descubres que existen otros mundos. Pero no te preocupes, te explicaremos lo que podamos.

-(Andrés) Al menos ahora puedo usar mi celular, me alegro de que lo haya dejado apagado desde que llegaste, aún tiene batería y puedo escuchar mi música.

-(Lily) No se te ocurra prenderlo en este momento porque si empiezas con tu música Metal no dudare ni un segundo en arrebatártelo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, ¿Me entendiste Andrés?

-Lo que usted diga jefecita, (amargada).

-(Alex) Miren ya es tarde y mañana nos esperan en los sembradíos, así que porque no mejor descansamos ahora y continuamos con esta conversación mañana.

-(Berth) Supongo que puedo esperar.

Finalmente luego de un rato ya todos se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de cierto chico muy alto el cual seguía ocupado con sus pensamientos.

-(Apenas creo lo que está pasando, estos chicos son de otro mundo y no solo eso, sino que Eren, Jean y el cabo Rivaille ya habían ido para haya, lo que aún no puedo creer es que ellos se toparan con la reencarnación de Marco en ese mundo pero actualmente en este él está… ¡Dios! No entiendo nada, solo me quedo claro que por culpa de Connie y Sasha fue que ellos terminaron aquí y aparentemente deben esperar un tiempo antes de volver, toda esta información puede ser de gran valor aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo, bueno ya le preguntare después a Reiner que debo hacer con ellos, si debemos tomar la maquina lo veo un poco difícil a menos que nos transformemos y lo más seguro es que terminaremos aplastándola, pero… todavía más increíble es que me dijeron que Eren y Rivaille están juntos igual que Jean y Marco, según ellos una vez que estuvieron en ese mundo pudieron sincerarse unos a otros y las cosas resultaron bien, me alegro por ellos que ahora están con la persona que aman… ojala yo tuviera el suficiente valor para decirle a Reiner lo que siento por él. Aunque estoy seguro que si llegara a hacerlo el me rechazaría, no hay otra opción más que quedarme callado, ahora solo lo tengo a él como amigo ya que todos los demás nos están buscando y además… no sabría a donde ir o que hacer sin él. Así lo ame mucho… lo mejor es quedarme callado).

Unos 2 días después los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento ya habían llegado al oeste en el distrito de Chlorba, esa misma noche llegaron los miembros faltantes y tras otros 2 días de haberse instalado y preparado todo el armamento que requerirían una vez fuera finalmente se encontraba listos para la siguiente expedición.

-(Eren) Al fin, el día finalmente llego… es momento de salir nuevamente y esta vez no cometeré ningún error ni tomare la decisión equivocada como antes, sin importar lo que pase sobreviviremos a esto y una vez que regresemos Heichou y yo comenzaremos a planear cosas para la boda, solo espero que Mikasa no enloquezca por eso, pues anoche que se enteró no lo tomo nada bien como lo esperaba.

-FLASHBACK-

-Mikasa, Armin hay algo muy importante que debo decirles, y mejor se los digo ahora antes de que me arrepienta de no hacerlo, bueno tu sobre todo Armin recuerdas como estaba hace unos días porque Heichou no me ponía las más mínima atención, que pensaba que quería terminar conmigo o cualquier otra cosa. Pues verán la noche que salí con el mientras aun estábamos en Trost tuvimos una cita y el… ¡Me propuso Matrimonio y yo Acepte!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¿Es enserio lo que dices Eren? ¿El cabo Rivaille enserio te propuso matrimonio? ¿Y encima de eso aceptaste casarte con él?

-Es la verdad Armin, te puedo decir que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida y además de eso me siento muy feliz por saber que Levi y yo a pesar de todos los contratiempos que hemos tenido que pasar vamos a estar juntos una vez que regresemos de la misión…

-¡EREN! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No puedes casarte aun eres demasiado joven! ¡Además él es un anciano que solo ha confundido tu mente! No puedes creer que en serio lo ames, seguramente aun no estás del todo bien luego de haber visitado ese mundo tan extraño, si eso debe ser probablemente esto sea una secuela de viajar entre dimensiones y tu mente solo está algo confusa.

-Mikasa me encuentro perfectamente, no hay nada malo conmigo, yo siempre desde que lo conocí había deseado que pudiéramos estar juntos y ahora al fin lo estamos, el haber viajado a otra dimensión solo fue lo que me ayudo a aceptar aún más mis sentimientos por él y me ayudo a descubrir que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Pero, pero, pero… ¡Es que no puede ser! Tú y el no pueden estar juntos, hay demasiadas cosas que lo impiden, Eren es que no…yo no… yo no puedo aceptarlo… me cuesta mucho entenderlo… como es que puedes de verdad amar a un sujeto como él.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro Mikasa, pero sin importar eso yo lo amo, estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el… esto es algo muy importante para mi chicos y por eso quiero que estén conmigo el día de la boda, pero… si ustedes no están de acuerdo entonces… entenderé si no quieren estar ahí.

-Tra-Tranquilo Eren no pienses así de nosotros, por supuesto que estamos felices por ti es solo que nos sorprendió un poco la noticia pues no esperábamos que el llegara a hacer algo tan importante en el poco tiempo que llevan juntos. Mira tú y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos niños y sabes que siempre te acompañare en todas las decisiones que tomes, por lo tanto puedes contar conmigo de que estaré ahí y te ayudare a ti y Rivaille en todo lo que necesiten hasta llegar el día de su boda.

-Muchas gracias por eso Armin... Mikasa… ¿Tu que dices?

-Yo… yo… yo… siempre estaré contigo… si en serio eres feliz junto a el entonces, yo lo aceptare, los ayudare en todo lo que requieran y estaré contigo ese día, pero… si ese idiota llega a traicionarte o se burla de tus sentimientos o intenta escaparse ese día yo misma lo encontrare y lo traeré de vuelta para que ambos estén juntos como te lo prometió.

-No tienes que preocuparte por que haga eso, el jamás me haría una cosa tan cruel… Mikasa… muchas gracias por esto –la abraza- eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener jamás, estoy tan contento de que lo aceptaras.

-(Hermana, hermana, hermana, hermana, hermana)

-(Eren, definitivamente nunca te diste cuenta de lo que ella sentía por ti, le acabas de dar el tiro de gracia).

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-(Bueno al menos a final termino aceptando y estarán conmigo ese día, pero bueno ahora lo importante es concentrarse en la misión ya planeare todo lo que quiera una vez que regresemos.

-¡Hey Eren! ¿Ya estás listo amigo?

-Por supuesto que si Armin, y esta vez estoy seguro que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino, esta vez… las cosas serán diferentes.

Ya todos se encontraban en posición, todos estaban listos para partir en cuanto se diera la orden, las campanas comenzaron a escucharse anunciando que en instantes se abriría la puerta del distrito de Chlorba y solo unos segundos después las cadenas que sostenía la puerta comenzaron a alzarla dejando visible el camino por delante, fue en ese momento que se escuchó con un gran grito la voz de Erwin –¡AVANCEN!- y así todos se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a salir de la ciudad nuevamente entrando así al territorio de los titanes, lo que nadie podría prever seria las extrañas situaciones en que se verían envueltos ese día.

**Muy bien: hemos Llegado un Importante punto de la ONU, los antes de la Expedición ¿Qué Seran las Cosas Que descubran en el Camino? ¿Quien era La Voz Que escucho Jean? ¿Qué es lo Que Planea Reiner? ¿Qué HACER Planea amarre Con Lo Que ha Descubierto? ¿Qué será de Rivaille y Eren? : Todas las AES Cosas podran saberlas en Cercanos capitulo y Also ¡SI Comentan ! Nada les cuesta XD bien es TODO POR Ahora y espero volver pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11 Expedición 58

**Regrese con el capítulo 11 y déjenme decirles que creo que es uno de los mejores que he hecho.**

Capítulo 11: Expedición 58

Los soldados comenzaron a atravesar la puerta del distrito entrando en el territorio de la muralla María, nuevamente en el lugar se encontraba un pueblo en ruinas que era un recordatorio de la masacre ocurrida 4 años atrás cuando se forzó a miles de personas a ir a la que fue una misión suicida. Los soldados mantenían su formación y para alivio de todos en ese primer momento no se encontraba ningún titán cerca lo que facilito que todos permanecieran juntos hasta llegar a territorio abierto. Una vez ahí los grupos comenzaron a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones, para buena fortuna de Eren él y sus amigos se encontrarían en una de las posiciones centrales junto a una de las carretas en las que viajaban Jean y Marco. La mayor diferencia de por ahora radicaba en que Eren y Rivaille se encontraban en posiciones distintas ya que él viajaba con otro grupo más adelante y no alcanzaban a tener contacto visual, esto último era lo que más preocupaba al joven.

Mientras más avanzaban era más evidente que se encontraban en el territorio de los titanes pues no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las señales de humo verde comenzaran a hacerse presentes en el cielo. Esto hacia que la formación tuviera que desplazarse según los planes acordados pero con la experiencia anterior era muy probable que pronto esos planes se volvieran totalmente inservibles, si bien servían en la teoría, una vez en práctica no eran tan eficaces. El constante disparo de la señales no hacían más que llamar la atención de marco, el y Jean eran los encargados en su grupo de dispararlas aun así era su novio quien lo hacía mayormente pues él seguía absorto mirando hacia todas direcciones, si bien había escuchado por parte de sus amigos lo terribles que pueden ser los titanes, el jamás había visto uno y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera, lo que más lo atormentaba es si sabría cómo reaccionar cuando viera uno.

-Marco ¡Hey Marco! ¡Reacciona!

-¡¿Qué?! Disculpa Jean ¿Sucede algo se acerca algún titán?

-No por ahora no, se supone que estando en esta posición podremos movernos sin entrar en contacto directo con alguno de ellos, pero de todas maneras es mejor que te relajes un poco, con esa actitud que tienes de estar vigilando hacia todas direcciones no haces más que ponernos nerviosos, además ni si quiera estás haciendo tu parte del trabajo, pásame más gas quieres.

-Lo lamento mucho, es solo que me encuentro muy nervioso con todas esas señales en todos lados y disparándose cada tanto.

-Por eso te dije que debías quedarte, este no es un lugar donde una persona como tu deba estar, estamos en un momento muy peligroso, en cualquier momento las cosas pueden cambiar y podríamos tener que emprender la retirada, ¡Dios! Yo sabía que no debí dejarte venir.

-No podrías evitarlo, si tu venias a este lugar quería permanecer contigo, es mejor estar en este lugar ahora que a estar esperando en esas murallas sin saber que será de ti, no podía arriesgarme a dejarte solo, mucho menos a dejar que algo te sucediera.

-Lo se Marco, pero aun así debiste quedarte, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi te recuerdo que yo pertenezco aquí y se a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Sabes que aun así hubiera venido, igual ya es tarde como para retractarse.

-Eso es obvio, bien solo trata de no alterarte mucho quieres, solo mantente pendiente de las señales y no entres pánico por ninguna razón, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien al final.

Mientras ellos conversaban en la carreta, los demás se encontraban en su propia conversación de importancia.

-¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo y la formación del lado oeste pareciera tener dificultades! Las señales se ven más distantes entre sí de lo que deberían, ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está pasando ahí?

-Quizá solo sean muchos titanes ahí Armin, no creo que sean gran cosa de que preocuparse, después de todo aun no mandan señales de ningún tipo raro lo que significa que en si el plan sigue manteniéndose como era previsto.

-Aun así Mikasa… no hay que confiarnos, puede que nosotros por nuestra posición nos mantengamos relativamente a salvo, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de aquellos que seguramente estén combatiendo en estos instantes, desconocemos por completo lo que pueda pasar ahora, bien sabemos lo que ocurrió antes cuando Annie nos atacó.

-Si pero ahora ella no es un problema y no creo que sus amigos estén por aquí, lo que significa que aparte de los titanes del tipo raro esta misión es relativamente segura, no debería suceder nada que no podamos manejar, mientras permanezcamos en equipo es más probable que todos logremos regresar a salvo además de que… no pienso morir aun, me jure a mí misma que estaría con Eren el día que se casara con ese sujeto por lo tanto pienso sobrevivir a esta misión cueste lo que cueste.

-Creo que tienes razón Mikasa, pero con lo que acabas de decir me recordaste que Eren sigue muy nervioso, tanto por lo que podamos enfrentar como por el hecho de que el cabo Rivaille se encuentra en otra unidad más al frente, solo espero que no pase nada malo.

-(Eren) (Heichou… por favor cuídese mucho, recuerde lo que me prometió una vez que volviéramos, solo manténgase a salvo y no cometa ninguna locura).

-(Sasha) ¡Hey Eren! ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto muy pensativo.

-No descuida no pasa nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado eso es todo, hace mucho que no nos enfrentamos a los titanes y no sabemos que pueda suceder en esta ocasión.

-(Connie) Bueno eso no importa, lo único que tienes que hacer es morderte la mano y ya está, te convertirás de nuevo en ese enorme titán y los acabaras a golpes antes de que se nos acerquen.

-convertirme en titán ¿he?... ahora que lo pienso ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me transforme y no he pensado si el viaje que hice a ese otro mundo pudo alterarme, a final de cuentas en todo el tiempo que estuve haya jamás me transforme aunque tampoco es como que hubiera una situación que lo ameritara pero… ni si quiera me acordaba de que podía hacerlo, solo espero que mi poder siga funcionando como de costumbre y que nada malo me haya pasado. ¿Qué es lo que haremos… si perdí mi habilidad para transformarme?

-(Ymir) No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello, te recuerdo que hasta hace mucho tiempo tu no tenías conocimiento de tus poderes y no eras más que un soldado común y corriente, aun así tú eras el que se veía más decidido a luchar contra ellos aunque tuvieras todas las probabilidades en contra, así que no dejes todo en confianza de tus poderes, sigues siendo un gran soldado con o sin ellos.

-… Es verdad, no necesito depender de mis poderes, solo son una ayuda extra, a final de cuentas yo pienso exterminar a los titanes siendo un humano y no como uno de ellos, Muchas gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de eso Ymir.

-No fue nada, a final de cuentas tú y yo tenemos en común esa habilidad, pero si te das cuenta casi nunca los he utilizado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué tú no te transformas para luchar?

-A diferencia del tu titán que es como la mayoría el mío no es tan bueno para pelear en campo abierto, necesito de lugares donde me sea más favorable transfórmame, así como el bosque de la vez anterior o de una zona escarpada donde pueda tener la ventaja, la verdad es que tratándose de pelear tú eres mucho más adaptable que yo, esa es otra razón por la que no soy tan buena peleando al transfórmame, tú eres más apto para una lucha ya se en un bosque, en terreno abierto o una ciudad, deberías considerarte afortunado todas esas habilidades te hacen tal vez uno de los miembros más valiosos de la expedición.

-Si soy el más valioso es algo que no podría decir, pero de todas maneras todos en esta legión son igual de importantes, el sacrificio de algunos irónicamente es lo que salvara la vida de otros, por ello yo pienso que aquellos que perdieron su vida durante la misión son con seguridad aún más importantes que yo o cualquiera de nosotros, gracias a ellos nosotros seguiremos viviendo un poco más.

-(Christa) Me parece un muy bello pensamiento, por eso mismo no debemos rendirnos ni dejar que sus sacrificios sean en vano.

-(Eren) Correcto, ahora sigamos avanzando, si tenemos suerte quizá podamos enfrentarnos a algunos titanes en el camino.

La misión seguía transcurriendo, las señales se hacían presentes avisando la presencia de los titanes ya fueran del tipo normal o excéntrico, el camino que estaban tomando hacia el sur parecía ser relativamente tranquilo y se habían registrado pocas perdidas en lo que llevaban en el terreno, la situación permanecía en calma y orden hasta que de pronto en el cielo despejado y con un gran estruendo se vio la aparición de un gran rayo hacia el este de la formación que deslumbro todo, este hecho ahora era bien conocido por todos y sabían lo que significaba, todos en sus diferentes posiciones sabían lo que estaría por suceder y con solo ver la dirección en que había sido avistado era más que suficiente para saber que no se trataba del soldado Jaeger, esto significaba una única cosa, si Annie se encontraba prisionera era imposible que fuera ella por lo tanto debía tratarse de alguno de sus compañeros.

-¡Has visto eso Erwin!

-Por supuesto Hanji, un rayo apareciendo de la nada solo significa que ahora tenemos compañía y que nuestra misión peligra.

-¿De quién crees que se trate?

-(Levi) Si fuera el colosal seguramente ya lo habríamos visto por la sencilla razón de su tamaño, pero como no ha sido el caso podemos deducir que se trata de su compañero el acorazado.

-De todas maneras es un gran problema y justo en plena misión esto no podría ser peor ¿Qué es lo que quera aquí?

-Estoy seguro que nos debe haber estado siguiendo, vigilándonos, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer y tomar su propio plan en acción, además estoy casi seguro de saber cuál es su objetivo, seguramente ha aparecido para intentar llevarse a Eren de nuevo.

-(Hanji) Si ese es el caso entonces ahora debemos impedirlo cueste lo que cueste.

-(Rivaille) Por ahora tratare de regresar con el grupo de Eren, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible contra un enemigo así, ustedes traten de mantener el orden de la formación, mientras menos personas entren en pánico es más probable que podamos retomar nuestra misión así como también será más factible capturarle o al menos evitarlo.

Después de eso Rivaille comenzó a separarse de su unidad y fue en dirección donde se encontrarían Eren y los demás, por su parte los chicos habían avistado el rayo y como las señales comenzaban a manifestarse, todo esto los hizo apresurar el paso pues lo que querían en ese momento era poder escapar de la amenaza que con seguridad se dirigía hacia ellos. Las señales pronto se veían cada vez más cerca significando que la amenaza se acercaba más y más hacia ellos, los chicos seguían manteniendo la velocidad pues tenían la experiencia de saber lo que pasaría, pero para uno de ellos toda la situación seguía siendo un misterio desconcertante.

-¡Jean! ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué estas sucediendo?! ¡¿Qué fue ese extraño rayo que apareció de la nada!? ¡¿Por qué parece que todos entran en pánico?!

-Solo puedo decirte que ese rayo es una muy mala señal, lo que se está acercando es un gran peligro que ya enfrentamos antes y puedo asegurarte que toparnos con él era lo que menos queríamos hacer, ¡Rayos! Por qué en un momento como este además todo indica que se acerca a nuestra posición, si lo enfrentamos será nuestro fin.

-¡¿Pero quién es?! ¿Por qué se acerca? ¿Qué tenemos que ver con él?

-Recuerdas que en alguna ocasión te mencione que había traidores entre nosotros, pues uno de ellos probablemente el más fuerte se está acercando directo a nosotros. Y no creo que nuestro reencuentro con él sea nada amistoso, no sé lo que piense hacer pero estoy seguro de que terminaremos en medio de una gran pelea.

-No entiendo nada, ¿No se supone que solo nos enfrentaríamos con los titanes? Como es que una persona puede ser más peligrosa que uno de esos monstruos.

-Bien te informaron que Eren tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un titán, bueno él no es el único, hay varios más por ahí como Ymir, pero no todos son de buen corazón, quien se acerca comparte la misma habilidad que ellos pero posee una cualidad que lo hace casi indestructible y nunca le hemos ganado.

-¡Esto suena como una pesadilla que está a punto de ponerse peor!

-¡Te dije que te quedaras! ¡Yo bien sabía que algo así podía suceder!

-¡Dios apenas mi primera misión y podría estar a punto de enfrentarme a la muerte misma! ¡Cuando regresemos a casa recuérdame destruir esa maldita maquina!

-(Armin) ¡Chicos! Este no es momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico, ahora mantengan la calma y continúen con las señales, de ser necesario pelear nosotros nos encargaremos.

-(Eren) Él tiene razón amigos no se deben preocupar nosotros nos haremos cargo de Reiner, si pelea es lo que quiere pelea es lo que tendrá.

-(Marco) ¿Seguros que no habría una manera tranquila de arreglar este problema? No se tal vez si todos se sientan a hablar de sus diferencias o una agradable comida todos juntos.

-(Jean) ¡Marco! No seas idiota las cosas aquí no funcionan de esa manera, si fuera tan fácil ya lo habríamos arreglado nosotros, créeme en este mundo las cosas por lo general se arreglan a golpes. Además estoy seguro que tendremos que enfrentarnos en una gran pelea.

-Comienzo a sentir ganas de vomitar.

-(Christa) ¡Amigos miren hacia haya!

Cuando los jóvenes voltearon se sintió lo que pareció una eternidad, desde el este se veían las señales aparecer por el cielo y entonces por un pequeño bosque se escuchaba el crujir de los arboles siendo aplastados y otros incluso disparados por los aires debido a la fuerza de lo que se acercaba, entonces salió de entre los arboles con una gran fuerza explosiva derribando todo a su paso aquella persona a la que temían, Reiner había llegado a gran velocidad en su forma de titán acorazado y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos, el pánico y la adrenalina se podía sentir en los chicos, todos permanecían en silencio debido al impacto de verlo acercarse hasta que finalmente Eren reacciono y grito con gran fuerza.

-¡Corran más rápido!

Fue ese grito lo que saco a todos del trance y los hizo volver en sí, acatando la orden de Eren intentando que los caballos corrieran aún más rápido de lo posible, pues el titán acorazado ahora los venia persiguiendo. Eren y sus amigos al ir a caballo podían avanzar más rápido, pero esto mismo implicaba que Jean y Marco al ir en la carreta quedaban más atrás debido al peso y por lo tanto teniendo a Reiner mucho más cerca de lo que quisieran, Jean hacia lo posible por que los animales avanzaran más rápido en tanto Marco se había quedado paralizado en la parte de atrás mientras sostenía una de las pistolas de señales, el chico no podía reaccionar al ver a ese gigante de rostro amenazador siguiéndolos y mirándolo directamente.

-(Así que… esto es a lo que se enfrentan aquí… esta es la realidad de este mundo… esto es lo más aterrador que he visto en toda mi vida… no puedo si quiera moverme… solo estoy temblando… no debí venir… esto es más de lo que una persona como yo podría soportar… esto es la muerte cara a cara).

-¡Marco no te quedes sin hacer nada! ¡Ven aquí conmigo! ¡No lo mires!

-(¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? No hay manera de que yo pueda enfrentarme a algo como eso… No hay manera de que pueda sobrevivirle… pero… por lo menos… puedo evitar que se acerque a los demás).

En ese momento el titán estiro su mano intentando atrapar al chico en la carreta, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos el joven lanzo un grito y estiro su brazo apuntándole con la pistola disparándole directo hacia los ojos provocando que el humo le nublara por completo la vista y dejándolo a ciegas por unos instantes al mismo tiempo esto provoco que disminuyera su velocidad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Marco! ¡Bien pensado injusto a tiempo! ¡Sostente con fuerza! ¡Iremos lo más rápido posible!

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Nos va a matar si seguimos a carreta!

-(Diablos él tiene razón, Reiner no tardará en recuperar su velocidad y asesinarnos, tenemos que dejar esta maldita carreta si queremos escapar de él, la única opción que tenemos es saltar sobre los caballos y cortar las cuerdas para escapar) ¡Marco! ¡Toma una cuantas cargas de gas y ven conmigo!

-¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?!

-¡¿Qué tan bueno eres para montar a caballo?!

-¡Nunca en la vida he montado uno!

-Maldición, pues ya que se puede hacer, mira tendremos que saltar sobre los caballos así que trata de sostenerte fuerte, tu iras primero, monta el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda. Una vez que estemos montados cortare las cuerdas.

-¡Eso es una plan suicida!

-¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?!

-¡Ninguna! ¡Bueno aquí voy!

Marco con algo de nerviosismo consiguió saltar con éxito y en poco segundos consiguió montarse correctamente, después Jean realizo lo mismo y ambos ya estaban montados para ese momento el titán acorazado ya estaba nuevamente alcanzándolos, en ese momento de vida o muerte Jean al voltear puedo ver lo realmente cerca que estaba Reiner de ellos y sin vacilar corto las cuerdas que mantenían a los caballos sujetos a la carreta, estos al sentirse libres del peso de ella corrieron en diferentes direcciones, al mismo momento solo segundos después el titán acorazado aplasto con gran fuerza la carreta en la que viajaban, afortunadamente para fortuna de ellos el los paso e largo y continua derecho dirigiéndose hacia Eren y los demás. Jean ya había tomado el control de su caballo y se detuvo junto a un árbol viendo como Reiner continuaba persiguiendo a sus amigos, solo entonces cayo en cuenta de que no estaba con Marco y al verlo vio cómo su novio no podía mantener el control del animal y continuaba corriendo sin control en dirección hacia un pequeño bosque.

-¡Jean Ayúdame!

-¡Rayos! ¡Resiste Marco haya voy!

Marco y su caballo se adentraron en el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de Jean, quien ahora los buscaba entre los arboles sin poder divisarlos, luego de unos minutos el caballo de Marco volvió a aparecer pero sin el haciendo que el joven solo se preocupara más, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar su nombre vio como una señal de humo se alzaba el cielo, la cercanía solo podía indicar una cosa él se encontraba cerca, el chico comenzó a correr hasta que salió del bosque y llego a un pequeño pueblo en ruinas, pudo divisar a un titán de espaldas y decidió tratar de darle la vuelta para evitar que notara su presencia, pero al pasar por la calle donde estaba vio a Marco tirado en el suelo con la pistola en la mano mientras temblaba y miraba con desconcierto al ser frente a él, esto solo hizo que Jean entrara en pánico y sin importarle lo que sucediera lanzo un gran grito.

-¡MARCO! ¡Corre, Aléjate de el! ¡Escapa yo lo distraeré!

-… Jean…

-¿Qué?... pero si… esa es la misma voz… que escuche a otra noche.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el titán se volteo lentamente en dirección de Jean hasta quedar frente a él, el joven entonces se quedó paralizado mirando al rostro del Titán frente a él, en ese momento todo quedo en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, solo se apreciaba a un enorme Titán que se encontraba entre dos jóvenes humanos, por lo que pareció una eternidad nadie dijo nada hasta que finalmente jean alcanzo a pronunciar.

-Ma-Ma- ¿Marco?

**Tan Tan Tan 0.0 creo que he dejado un inquietante final, pero bueno eso lo deciden ustedes, no soy muy bueno describiendo escenas de batallas o suspenso pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo me gustaría saber lo que piensan, por cierto me disculpo por el error al final y principio del capítulo anterior no sé qué paso con Fanfiction que me lo descompuso, bueno es todo por ahora y nos veremos en el capítulo 12, ¡Por favor Comenten!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dos Marcos

**Evidentemente logre mi meta de darles un final traumante, bueno aquí les dejo el cap 12.**

Capítulo 12: Dos Marcos

-…Jean…

-(Imp-imposible… este titán… se parece a marco… no, no se parece a Marco… él es Marco… ¿Pero cómo?... Marco está ahí en el piso… ¿Co-como es posible que hayan dos?... esto no tiene sentido… y además de todo… está diciendo mi nombre... sabe quién soy…lo que significa… que… este titán… es el Marco que murió en la defensa de Trost… ¿Qu-que demonios significa todo esto?... se supone que reencarno en el mundo de Alex, a menos que… haya reencarnado primero otra vez en este mundo… pero como… un titán).

-Jean…

-Mar… Marc… Marco… ¿En-en verdad… eres tú?

-Jean…

El joven permanecía inmóvil observando fijamente hacia los ojos del titán enfrente de él, este a su vez permanecía observando al pequeño humano con una mirada de nostalgia, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercar su gran mano hacia el joven en un intento de poder tocarlo y este también lentamente y temblando comenzaba a estirar su mano, pero justo cuando estaban por tocarse Jean solo sintió donde fue bruscamente empujado hacia atrás y después alguien lo sujetaba mientras empezaban a correr, en dirección hacia el bosque de donde había venido antes.

-¡Jean! ¡Deprisa tenemos que escapar!

-¿Qué? ¿Marco?

-¡Rápido, debemos escapar de esa cosa! ¡Ese titán o lo que sea! ¡No tengo idea como pero se parece demasiado a mí! ¡Deprisa o nos matara!

-Pe-pero, Mar-marco…

-¡No hables, solo sigue corriendo!

-(¿Cómo es que son dos?) ¡Marco espera detente!

Lo siguiente que sucedió es que un enorme pie se puso en su camino impidiéndoles continuar el paso, al mirar hacia arriba vieron al titán el cual miraba con enojo a su versión miniatura pues desde su perspectiva parecía que esa pequeña copia suya intentaba llevarse a Jean y alejarlo de él, cosa que él no planeaba permitir, había esperado mucho para reencontrarse con él y nadie ni siquiera esa criatura con su misma apariencia impediría que volvieran a estar juntos. Así que rápidamente se arrodillo hasta estar cerca de su nivel dejándolos acorralados contra un viejo edificio en ruinas.

-…Jean

-¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, de no haberte dicho que te detuvieras es probable que te habría aplastado! ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Marco?

-¡Escúchame bien monstruo! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡No permitiré que lastimes o le hagas cualquier cosa a mi Jean! ¡Antes de que puedas ponerles un solo dedo encima tendrás que enfrentarme primero! ¡Jean tu sal corriendo y ve con los demás! ¡Yo me encargare de distraerlo!

-Marco… ¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo?

-¡Vamos bestia espantosa! ¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Enfréntame ya veremos quién gana esto!

-…Jean

-¡No digas su nombre! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirlo! ¡No intentes acercártele te destruiré antes de que puedas tocarlo! ¡Tendrás que desacerté de mi primero si quieres llegar a él!

El titán desde que se agacho no había hecho más que mirar a Jean el cual se encontraba detrás de aquel otro que se parecía a el mientras ignoraba todo lo que este decía hasta que escucho esas últimas palabras. Con que para llegar a Jean debía deshacerse del otro primero, eso no sería ningún problema, lo siguiente que sucedió es que se incorporó un poco quedando prácticamente hincado frente a ellos, entonces acerco su mano derecha a su mini yo y con un movimiento rápido lo aventó en otra dirección dejándolo fuera de su camino. Aunque no lo había aventado con mucha fuerza, había sido la suficiente para mandar a volar a Marco varios metros en el aire hasta que termino cayendo en un arbusto el cual amortiguo su caída, aun así el joven había quedado inconsciente por el golpe y su novio solo pudo gritar horrorizado.

-¡Marco! ¡Amor, espérame voy hacia ti!

-…Jean

-¿Qué? –se detiene- (esto no es posible… en verdad este titán es Marco)… Marco… ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-…S…Si

-¿Sabes quién soy yo verdad?

-Tu… ser… Jean.

-Aun no puedo creerlo (ya se, le preguntare algo muy importante) Marco… si en verdad eres tú, entonces… recuerdas… ¿Cómo se llamaba la ciudad… donde… moriste? ¿Recuerdas eso?

-T…Tr…Trost

-Eres tu… dios mío… en serio eres tu… ¡Marco de verdad eres tú!

El joven fue rápidamente corriendo en dirección del Titán y le dio un abrazo en uno de los dedos de su mano, lo siguiente que supo es que comenzó a sentir demasiado calor y aunque en un principio no le importó tuvo que alejarse por su propio bien pues comenzaba a lastimarle, cuando lo vio fijamente pudo ver una sonrisa en su enorme rostro idéntica a la que solía poner en sus tiempos de entrenamiento, esa sonrisa que creyó que nunca volvería a ver, en ese momento sin darse cuenta comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas unas lágrimas de felicidad, se había reencontrado con su viejo amigo, no tenía idea de cómo era posible que se haya transformado en uno de esos enorme seres tan peligrosos pero no le importaba, pues podía sentir perfectamente que Marco no era peligroso, que jama se atrevería a dañarlo, este era ese viejo amigo suyo con el que siempre podía contar en los momentos más difíciles y sentía una enorme felicidad de haberlo vuelto a encontrar aunque fuera en esta forma tan extraña. Solo entonces cayo en cuenta de una cosa, si bien se encontraba feliz por su reencuentro con su viejo amigo, había olvidado a su Marco, su novio el cual seguía inconsciente en el arbusto y entonces fue corriendo rápidamente a sacarlo de ahí ante la mirada confusa del titán, que no entendía por qué ahora lo dejaba de lado para dirigirse a donde se encontraba esa pequeña versión suya.

-Cielos, eres muy pesado, ¡Marco amor, vamos despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar! No puedes quedarte dormido en un momento como este, tenemos aquí un asunto muy importante que tratar.

-No señora… yo no me robe a su hija…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Marco! Ya regresa a la normalidad, despiértate y levántate, tampoco podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo en un lugar como este, diablos la formación seguramente ya nos dejó atrás y eso significa que estamos en peligro.

-Yo me comí todo el chocolate, lo admito, jajajaaaa

En ese momento el joven volvió a desmayarse y su novio solo puso una cara de frustración, habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que apenas lo podía creer, habían logrado por los pelos escapar de Reiner, terminaron separándose unos minutos y cuando al fin lo encontró también se encontró con otro Marco solo que un titán el cual parece ser la reencarnación de su viejo amigo. Él sabía que debían regresar a los caballos cuanto antes pues aunque Marco titán no los fuera a lastimar estaba seguro de que los demás titanes no tardarían en aparecer si los detectaban, y prácticamente como lo pensó así sucedió, de pronto de entre el bosque apareció un pequeño titán de 3 metros el cual iba en su dirección, sin armas ni nada para defenderse solo agito a su novio nerviosamente tratando de despertarlo sin éxito, cuando volteo el titán ya solo estaba a unos metros de ellos pero entonces algo sorprendente paso, este último paso de largo y continuo su camino en dirección al pueblo abandonado sin prestarles la más mínima atención, el joven solo había quedado sorprendido y no paraba de ver en la dirección en la que se había marchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? ¿Ni si quiera volteo a mirarnos? Solo continuo derecho, fue casi… como si no pudiera vernos, como si no supiera que estábamos aquí, ¿Pero cómo?

-…Jean

-¿Ah, Marco? (Me pregunto si el tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que ese titán no pudiera vernos, será que acaso al estar cerca de él, los titanes no pueden detectarnos).

-…Jean… tu… es…estar…a…sal…salvo…con-migo.

-(Como es posible todo esto, tendré muchas cosas que reportar a la comandante Hanji cuando todo esto termine, ¡Un segundo! ¿La comandante? ¡Diablos los chicos! Reiner debe seguir persiguiéndolos, tenemos que regresar con ellos y ayudarlos, pero aun con los caballos tardaremos en alcanzarlos y además no tendremos manera de saber si los titanes se nos acercan, pero quizá podríamos…) ¡Hey Marco! Amigo mío vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.

Mientras Jean se encontraba lidiando con su propia situación particular y peligrosa, Eren, Armin, Mikasa y el resto de sus amigos se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte pues continuaban siendo perseguidos por el titán acorazado y no alcanzaban a marcar la suficiente distancia como para poder implantar algún plan, no había cerca ningún árbol gigante o pueblo donde pudieran usar el DMT lo que también significaba que Ymir no tendría ninguna ventaja si se transformaba y en caso de que Eren lo intentara era muy probable que Reiner lo alcanzara y lo destruyera antes de que terminara de convertirse, la situación vieran por donde la vieran era de lo más desfavorable y llevaban todas las de perder.

-(Armin) ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?!

-Seguir corriendo, no olvides que nos habían dado órdenes de que en caso de que alguno de ellos apareciera que no debíamos enfrentarlos solos, diablos debimos pensar en algún plan de emergencia si esto sucedía.

-(Ymir) ¡Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso! ¡Debemos concentrarnos en alguna manera de escapar o terminara matándonos a todos! ¡Necesitamos planear algo y necesitamos hacerlo ahora o será nuestro fin!

-(Sasha) ¡Hey chicos miren! ¡En aquella dirección hay un gran grupo de árboles como el bosque de la vez anterior! ¡Si logramos llegar a ellos podremos tener una oportunidad de escapar o de luchar al menos!

-(Mikasa) ¡Ya la escucharon! ¡Todos apresuren el paso! ¡Tenemos que llegar a esos árboles si queremos sobrevivir! ¡Sigan avanzando!

Los jóvenes continuaban apurando el paso haciendo que los caballos prácticamente llegaran al límite de su velocidad y resistencia, en tanto Reiner que los venia persiguiendo pudo notar rápidamente la dirección en la que iban y aunque pudieran tomar una ligera ventaja ahí, igualmente el los enfrentaría, pues tenía en esta ocasión asegurarse de llevarse con él a Eren.

-(Así que van ahí, no importa lo que hagan, pero no les servirá de nada, solo espero no tener que matarlos a todos una vez que los atrape y para que las cosas se pongan interesantes, les daré el tiempo suficiente para que se transformen).

En pocos minutos el grupo alcanzo el grupo de árboles y comenzaron a trepar dejando que los animales continuaran corriendo, al mismo tiempo tanto Eren como Ymir aprovecharon la oportunidad de transformarse y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron ambos ya con sus respectivas formas de titanes, Ymir de inmediato comenzó a trepar en los árboles para así poder obtener un poco de ventaja mientras Eren permanecía en el suelo en posición de guardia preparado para la inevitable pelea, en ese momento Reiner finalmente los había alcanzado y ahora ambos se miraban fijamente con una mirada desafiante, como en la última pelea que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

-(Connie) No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué rayos Reiner les dio el tiempo para transformarse? Fácilmente pudo alcanzarnos antes e impedirlo.

-(Armin) A él le gustan los desafíos, seguramente por eso lo ha permitido. Ahora tendremos que jugar muy bien nuestras cartas si queremos sobrevivir a esto, pues estamos completamente solos, nos desviamos del resto de la formación y no creo que puedan venir en nuestra ayuda.

-(Christa) Eso no importa, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para derrotarlo, solo debemos tener cuidado y cubrirnos las espaldas, somos 7 contra 1 tenemos la ventaja en número, no puede estar pendiente de todos nosotros al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque tengamos la ventaja… no hay que olvidar que se trata de Reiner, no por nada alcanzo el segundo lugar en la graduación, debemos ser precavidos tratándose de él. Debemos trabajar en equipo y hacer todo lo posible por derrotarlo, ya no podemos permitir que ellos sigan causando problemas.

-(Connie) Diría que has cambiado un poco de actitud Armin, me agrada este nuevo tú, pero como bien sabes, ninguno de nosotros le ha ganado a el antes, aun con ellos dos en forma de titán todavía seguimos corriendo un gran riesgo, es mejor no tomar ninguna decisión apresurada.

-Es cierto, debemos además informar nuestra posición en caso de que nos estén buscando. ¡Sasha deprisa lanza una señal y esperemos que alguien venga!

-¡Como ordenes Armin! ¡Ahora mismo lo hago!

-(Mikasa) Ya está, ahora solo estamos nosotros y el hasta que alguien llegue. Todos manténganse listos, esto será algo muy peligroso y no miento cuando digo que tal vez no salgamos con vida. (Eren… por favor no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, utiliza bien tu cabeza, solo así podremos tener una oportunidad de derrotarle de una vez por todas).

-(Eren) (Reiner… hacia mucho que esperaba este reencuentro, solo que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes a la vez anterior, esta vez me asegurare de no perder, esta vez te capturaremos, te llevaremos antes la justicia y nos dirás donde es que se encuentra el infame de tu amigo Bertholtd, además que tendrás que decirnos por qué hacen esto, pero sea cual sea ese motivo, no tendré piedad con ustedes, si es necesario terminare con tu vida aquí y ahora).

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Eren se dirigió directamente contra Reiner intentado embestirlo, pero este sencillamente resistió el impacto del choque apenas siendo empujado unos cuantos metros y luego haciendo uso de su gran fuerza natural consiguió retenerlo y después aventarlo con una gran fuerza haciendo que se impactara contra un árbol y terminara en el suelo, la velocidad a la que ocurrió todo apenas dio tiempo para que sus amigos cambiaran de árbol y no cayeran debido a la fuerza del choque. Todos habían quedado impactados por este hecho, evidentemente su antiguo compañero se había preparado para cuando llegara este momento y ahora incluso podrían apostar que era más fuerte que la última vez. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos Eren consiguió incorporarse nuevamente y sus heridas se regeneraron rápidamente dejándolo listo para volver a pelear, fue en ese momento que lanzo un poderoso grito desafiando a Reiner a pelear nuevamente.

Este inmediatamente fue directo contra el intentando embestirlo, pero en el último momento Eren consiguió apartarse del camino haciendo que el mismo chocara contra el árbol al que lo aventó solo momentos antes, debido a esto el enorme árbol termino partiéndose en dos con su parte superior cayendo directamente encima de él que no tuvo tiempo de evitar ser aplastado. Todo esto lo hizo terminar un momento en el suelo y cuando se preparaba para ponerse en pie nuevamente solo sintió como algo le había saltado sobre la espalda y trataba desesperadamente de infringirle el mayor daño, no le tomo ni un segundo adivinar que esa debía ser Ymir intentando lastimarlo en las partes que su armadura no le protegía.

Intentando quitársela de encima apenas pudo notar donde ella se lanzaba hacia otro árbol dejando de atacarlo y cuando volteo pudo sentir el impacto de uno de los puños de Eren que lo aventó con la suficiente fuerza para volver a hacerlo caer, esta vez no solo no alcanzo a levantarse sino que de pronto sintió unas profundas cortadas en la parte detrás de sus rodillas fácilmente pudo deducir que los demás habían utilizado sus armas para así evitar que pudiera levantarse por un momento, esto le dio tiempo a Eren para empezar a pisotearlo y al mismo tiempo Ymir descendió de los árboles y comenzaba a hacerle golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, todo estas acciones juntas le impedían el poder levantarse, la que en un principio era la situación más favorable para él se había convertido en un momento de gran peligro pues no podía si quiera incorporarse para pelear solamente permanecía en el suelo mientras los otros dos continuaban con su incesante ataque. Estaba siendo derrotado y si no hacía algo pronto no tardarían en destruir su armadura y sacarlo del cuerpo del titán lo que significaba que lo harían prisionero.

En ese momento de desesperación alcanzo a levantar lo suficiente la cabeza y vio algo que le sería de gran ayuda, así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas consiguió incorporarse bruscamente tomando desprevenidos a los otros dos, utilizando la misma parte del árbol que lo había derribado la tomo y consiguió darle un poderoso golpe a Eren que nuevamente salió disparado pero esta vez cayendo en la pradera por la que habían llegado, usando este mismo consiguió darle un poderoso golpe a Ymir que no alcanzo a esquivarlo y después la pateo haciéndola terminar junto a Eren, luego como último acto volteo en dirección de donde estaban los chicos y lanzo el gran tronco contra ellos, haciendo que el árbol en el que estaban también cayera a tierra. Ellos pos su parte apenas habían alcanzado a moverse para esquivar el impacto pero no para lanzarse a otro árbol, fue durante la caída que tuvieron que utilizar sus equipos pero para descender a salvo a tierra donde no tenían ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarle.

-(Armin) ¡Demonios eso estuvo demasiado cerca! Un poco más y nos habría asesinado con ese árbol.

-(Connie) No creo que sea el momento de cantar victoria Armin, aún estamos en gran peligro y si no hacemos algo pronto desearas haber sido aplastado por ese tronco.

-(Mikasa) Eren y Ymir aún están algo lastimados y no han terminado de recuperarse, debemos darles el tiempo suficiente para que puedan reponerse y volver a la batalla ¡Tenemos que distar a Reiner! ¡Dense prisa lo enfrentaremos juntos! ¡Si lo hacemos con cuidado no podrá alcanzarnos!

-(Armin) ¡No lo olviden chicos, su armadura es su principal defensa, pero al limitar sus movimientos también puede volverse su debilidad! ¡Tenemos que atacarlo en los puntos donde no nos alcance!

Reiner ya se dirigía hacia donde estaban los otros dos, cuando sintió como los cables se insertaban en algunas partes de él, en cuestión de segundos se vio a si mismo rodeado del grupo de chicos los cuales le impedían el paso y lo atacaban incesantemente haciéndole imposible continuar, intentaba desesperadamente atraparlos pero para su desgracia como Armin lo dijo carecía de toda la movilidad que Annie tenía pues su armadura le impedía moverse por completo para alcanzarlos, los soldados continuaban con su ataque y nuevamente lo hicieron termina de rodillas, este acto lo hizo enfurecerse ¿Cómo era posible que un montón de chicos pudieran comenzar a vencerlo? Esto era algo que no iba a permitir se encontraba muy cerca de la victoria como para que ellos lo retuvieran, si tenía que deshacerse de ellos, lo haría no importaba cual fuera la manera, nuevamente haciendo uso de sus fuerza y aun no recuperándose por completo de la herida que le impedía incorporarse, consiguió hacerlo y haciendo uso de la sorpresa del momento consiguió alcanzar los cables de Connie y Sasha que pasaban junto a el para después lanzarlos con fuerza hacia la copa de uno de los árboles.

-(Ambos) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Christa) ¡Muchachos! ¡Oh por dios mío!

-(Mikasa) ¡Christa cuidado! ¡Estas demasiado cerca de el!

La pequeña rubia apenas pudo ver como una gran mano la atrapaba y después la lanzaba haciéndola chocar directamente contra mikasa que apenas pudo resistir el golpe pero por ese mismo sus cables se soltaron del Titán y tuvo que redirigirlos contra otro árbol para poder estar a salvo. Eren y Ymir estaban terminando de recuperarse del golpe recibido cuando vieron como Reiner se deshizo fácilmente de sus amigos uno por uno y ahora tenía su mirada puesta en Armin el cual había quedado solo y por el mismo uso de su equipo dirigiéndose a él sin poder detenerse, este comenzó a preparar su puño para acabar de una vez por todas con ese pequeño demasiado listo, él era quien había deducido una gran cantidad de cosas y eso lo convertía en una amenaza demasiado grande como para dejarlo vivir, una vez que lo asesinara tendrían nuevamente el control de la situación y sería poco probable que alguien averiguara algo más, el rubio vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, no había manera de evitar que Reiner lo asesinara ya estaba prácticamente muerto y solo vio como el otro comenzaba a dirigir su mano contra el para aplastarlo, pero en el último momento sintió como alguien lo sujetaba rápidamente y lo salvaba del impacto del golpe.

-¿Pero qué rayos?

-Hey niño ¿No les dijeron que no debían enfrentarlo?

-¡Cabo Rivaille!

-(Sasha) Mira Connie llego el cabo Rivaille.

-¡Es un verdadero milagro, estamos salvados!

-(Mikasa) (Ya era hora de que ese inútil llegara a ayudarnos.

-(Reiner) (Demonios tan cerca y tan lejos, ahora para colmo tendré que enfrentarme también a ese sujeto, esto solo se está complicando más de lo que ya era. Sera mejor que me encargue de llevarme a Eren de una vez por todas… ¡¿Pero qué…)

-Lo siguiente que supo fue que Eren se le lanzo encima intentando ahorcarlo, debido a que intentaba sacárselo de encima apenas noto como Ymir comenzaba a trepársele y comenzaba a hacerle daño, tratando de llegar a su rostro. Nuevamente se encontraba en apuros, ahora ya no solo estaba en peligro si no que lo asesinarían en cuanto pudieran. Moviendo rápidamente y con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás consiguió noquear a Eren haciendo que lo soltara, después solo se encargó de sujetar al titán de la chica y la lanzo contra un árbol, solo que esta vez ella alcanzo a sujetarse y comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades, antes de que pudiera reponerse sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a recibir múltiples heridas, apenas alcanzando a ver lo que parecía ser un rayo supo instantáneamente que ese sujeto Rivaille comenzaba a atacarlo y no solo eso sino que le hacía un gran daño. No había otra opción, debía escapar o seria su fin, así que comenzó a emprender la retirada escapando del mejor soldado de la humanidad, pero antes de que pudiera pasar el ultimo árbol vio como un puño se dirigía contra él, dándole en la cara y haciéndolo que chocara nuevamente contra un árbol, la diferencia en esta ocasión fue que el golpe no era de la misma fuerza que los de Eren y esto no era obra de Ymir tampoco, cuando levanto la vista entonces vio a un titán diferente, uno que aun ahora no entendía del todo como podía existir. Este acto tampoco pasó desapercibido por los demás que quedaron paralizados al ver al otro titán que ahora se encontraba frente a su enemigo.

-(Christa) ¿Qu-quien es ese titán? ¿Por qué está ayudándonos?

-(Armin) No lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de ya haberlo visto antes.

-¡Hey amigos, por aquí!

-(Connie) Miren son Jean y Marco ¡Están vivos!

Jean utilizando su equipo se elevó a él y Marco hasta llegar a la rama en la que se encontraban los demás.

-(Marco) Hay santo dios todavía no me acostumbro a esto, yo quiero bajar de aquí. ¡Regresemos al suelo!

-¡Ya cálmate un poco! ¿Quieres?

-(Mikasa) ¡Jean! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso tú y Marco conocen a ese titán de alguna forma?

-Conocerlo es decir poco, ese titán que ustedes ven ahí es nada más y nada menos que Marco.

-(Sasha) ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?! Marco esta justo ahí a sujetándose del árbol. ¿Cómo podría ser ese titán de ahí? ¿No se supone que el reencarno en ese otro mundo?

-¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien! Pero ese titán parece ser la reencarnación siguiente del Marco de este mundo, hace un rato nos topamos con y supo quién era yo inmediatamente, el me reconoció y hasta parece recordar el lugar donde murió cuando era un humano, no sé como pero parece que Marco antes de haber reencarnado en el mundo de los amigos de Eren reencarno primero en este mundo solo que como un titán.

-(Levi) Genial otro problema más, como si no tuviéramos y suficiente con ese grupo de chicos y con este sujeto, ahora también resulta que hay dos Marcos. Esto no tiene el menor sentido.

-(Marco) ¡Si tú te sientes así de confuso imagínate como me siento yo! ¡Esa cosa de ahí soy yo! ¡Diablos soy un maldito titán! ¡Estas cosas no deberían suceder! ¡No sé cómo sean las leyes de la vida o la muerte, pero uno no debería toparse con su yo del pasado! ¡Esto es demasiado aterrador! ¡Quiero volver a mi mundo de una vez por todas!

-¡Marco ya te dije que te calmes! Además no deberías temerle, a final de cuentas él y tu siguen siendo la misma persona, es irracional que te tangas miedo a ti mismo.

-(Armin) (2 Marcos… esto no puede ser, pero bueno tampoco debimos pensar que si alguien muere en este mundo reencarna inmediatamente en el de Alex, después de todo Connie y Sasha viajaron a varios mundos y es probable que uno pudiera reencarnar en cualquiera de ellos, pero todo indica que el reencarno primero en este mundo de nuevo… solo que siendo un titán, esto es algo que no tiene manera de explicarse. Lo bueno es que todo indica que ese Marco titán está de nuestro lado).

-(Reiner) (Demonios como si no tuviera suficiente con esos tres ahora también apareció Marco, esta ya es una situación en la que no tengo posibilidad de ganar, no me queda otra opción más que escapar ahora que aun puedo hacerlo, ya después me encargare de todos ustedes y ya tengo una idea de cómo podría hacerlos caer en mi trampa, creo que es momento de que le haga una pequeña visita a Bertholtd y sus nuevos amigos).

Reiner comenzó a correar alejándose del grupo el cual solo lo miraba escapar, en un primer momento Eren y Marco quisieron perseguirlo pero recibieron orden de Rivaille y Jean de que lo dejaran marcharse, luego de eso tanto Eren como Ymir dejaron sus formas de titán y regresaron con sus amigos. Solo que Eren inmediatamente fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a su futuro esposo.

-¡Heichou me alegra tanto ver que está bien! ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a Armin! ¡No sé lo que habría pasado di usted no llegaba a tiempo!

-Ya cálmate mocoso, yo también me alegro de que este vivo pero por si no te has dado cuenta en este momento nos encontramos con una situación muy particular.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh cierto! ¡¿Cómo es que hay dos Marcos?!

Jean por su parte se dirigía hacia donde estaba su viejo amigo el cual nuevamente si agacho para estar lo más cerca posible de él y al mismo tiempo le sonreía y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que este le decía. En cambio el otro Marco no hacía más que seguir observándolo desde el árbol con una mirada un tanto celosa.

-¡Muchas gracia por tu ayuda Marco! ¡No sé lo que habría sucedido sin ti! ¡Nos salvaste de ese despreciable de Reiner! ¡Muchas gracias, enserio gracias Marco!

-¡Hey Jean! ¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡Yo soy Marco no el!

-¡Ya te dije que ustedes dos son la misma persona, así que entiéndelo!

-(Eren) Esto es todavía más extraño que cuando viajamos a otra dimensión, ¿No lo creo Heichou?

-Esta vez concuerdo contigo, bien lanzare una señal, Erwin ha dado la orden de que toda la legión debe reunirse cuanto antes, tendremos que darle una muy buena explicación respecto a su nuevo amigo.

-¿A dónde cree que haya ido ese traidor?

-Parecía dirigirse hacia el muro, así que debe haber un lugar donde se esconda, de todas maneras estoy más que seguro que no será la última vez que los veamos, me alegro que solo haya venido el Marco humano quien sabe cómo habrían reaccionado el resto de sus amigos si hubieran visto todo esto. Bien igual es casi seguro que Erwin dará orden de retirada, así que lo mejor será estar listos.

-Ahora que lo pienso Heichou ya debe faltar menos de dos semanas para que ellos vuelvan, bueno me alegro que hayan venido y tiene razón hubiera sido problemático traerlos, por lo menos ellos se encuentran a salvo escondidos en aquel bosque, no tendrán que toparse nunca con un titán. Así que deben estar perfectamente a salvo, no tendrán que verse envueltos en esta situación.

**Lo que Eren no podía saber es que Reiner se dirige a donde están sus amigos, que es lo que será de ellos cuando descubran quien es Bertholdt, ellos morirán o cual es el plan que tiene Reiner? Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, atte Nekoboy mty, ya saben que no puedo actualizar hasta el próximo fin de semana por la facultad, así que por favor esperen y comenten.**


	13. Chapter 13 Deben ser Uno

**Volví con el esperado capítulo 13 ¡No sean mal s comenten Please!**

Capítulo 13: Deben ser Uno

La señal había sido disparada al aire informando la posición en que se encontraban Rivaille y los demás, en poco tiempo el resto de los miembros de la legión llegaron al lugar y muchos de ellos tuvieron un gran susto al ver que en ese lugar se encontraba un gran titán de 15 metros, tras una muy rápida explicación de lo que había sucedido todos comprendieron que aquel titán no era ninguna amenaza. Luego de haber puesto a Erwin al tanto de la situación, ahora el jefe se encontraba en una situación muy comprometedora, era necesario que regresaran a la ciudad pero habían descubierto algo realmente único, no podían arriesgarse de marcharse y dejar al nuevo Marco sin saber si habría oportunidad de encontrarlo de nuevo pero tampoco podía seguir arriesgando la vida de los soldados.

-Bien… creo que he comprendido todo, se supone que este titán es la siguiente reencarnación de su amigo, solo que es antes de este otro chico… no estoy muy seguro de cuál debe ser nuestra misión ahora, regresar o tratar de aprender todo lo que podamos de él, a final de cuentas este es un descubrimiento muy importante como para solo dejarlo pasar.

-(Hanji) ¡Concuerdo contigo! ¡Debemos hacer todas las pruebas posibles! ¿Pero con cuál de ellas comenzar? ¿Dolor? ¿Comprensión? Hay tanto que podemos hacer y sin embargo muy poco tiempo, ¡Maldita sea! Lo que daría con tal de llevarlo al interior y poder continuar mis experimentos, pero estando aquí afuera en el territorio de los titanes no es buena idea que permanezcamos demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

-(Jean) (¿Qué tanto es lo que están tramando esos dos? No podemos dejarlo aquí, no ahora que nos salvó y la vida y yo además no podría hacerlo… no cuando nos hemos vuelto a encontrar).

-(Levi) No hay opción, ya tenemos demasiado tiempo en este lugar, así sea una oportunidad única tendremos que regresar a muro.

-(Eren) Pero Heichou ahora será más difícil regresar, Reiner destruyo la carreta en la que teníamos las reservas de gas y las señales, incluso permaneciendo todos juntos si alguien avista a un titán no podrá avisarle instantáneamente a los demás, las cosas se han complicado demasiado.

-(Connie) ¡¿No me digan que estamos atorados aquí?! ¡Tenemos que Volver!

-(Rivaille) Lo sé pero por ahora no tenemos ninguna manera segura de regresar, además nadie vendrá a buscarnos para muchos de ellos sería mejor si todos morimos de una vez, hasta no encontrar una manera segura de trasladarnos y de evitar a los titanes en el proceso deberemos permanecer en este lugar.

-(Armin) Pero… quedarnos es… suicidio.

-(Jean) (Esto está mal, todos están dándose por vencidos, si tan solo pudiéramos evitar cualquier confrontación… ¡Alto! Por supuesto como no lo había pensado antes) Esperen un segundo, creo que podría haber una manera de regresar todos sanos y salvos.

-(Eren) ¿A qué te refieres con eso Jean? ¿Tienes una idea para poder volver a la ciudad?

-Si la tengo aunque es más bien una corazonada, no estoy muy seguro de que tan factible es que funcione o si fue pura suerte lo de hace rato, aunque también podría tener un límite de tiempo pero es algo que tendríamos que averiguar por nosotros mismos.

-(Erwin) ¿A qué te refieres con lo que sucedió hace rato? ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes en mente?

-Muy sencillo utilizaremos a Marco para regresar.

-¿Cómo que van a utilizarme? ¿En que podría ayudar yo?

-No me refiero a ti Marco, si no a Marco…lo que intento decir es, ah bueno iré al punto y ya, cuando nos separamos de los demás pocos después de encontrar al Marco titán un pequeño ejemplar de 3 metros apareció y venia en la dirección en la que estábamos, pensaba que seguro trataría de atacarnos o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso solo siguió de largo, fue como si no… si no pudiera vernos o detectarnos. Y creo que la razón de eso fue Marco, luego cuando veníamos a ayudar a los chicos hice que Marco nos siguiera y mantuviera nuestro paso, en el camino nos topamos con otros titanes pero tampoco pudieron vernos fue de esa manera que llegamos hasta aquí. Creo que… al estar cerca de él los titanes no puedes sentirnos y por ende no pueden atacarnos. Quizá si toda la formación se mantiene cerca de él podamos llegar hasta la ciudad sin necesidad de perder mas vidas.

-(Rivaille) Lo que dices parece increíble, pero de todas maneras solo es una suposición tuya, no tenemos idea de si algo así podría funcionar a gran escala, ni siquiera sabemos si pueda proteger a todo el escuadrón. Tampoco sabemos si él pueda cambiar de parecer y comience a atacarnos, no podemos confiar tan ciegamente en él.

-Pero… es también la única opción que tenemos.

-(Erwin) Hanji tu sueles ser la experta en cuanto a titanes se trata ¿Crees que el plan del chico pueda funcionar?

-No tenemos realmente ninguna base que nos pueda decir si el plan es factible, aunque el dio testimonio de que el titán los protegía y que ningún otro los ataco tampoco nadie pudo presenciar ese hecho… sin embargo he de destacar que desde que estamos aquí ningún titán se ha acercado a la zona, quizá sea como dice el chico y al estar cerca de él no pueden sentirnos, su plan es muy arriesgado y algo descabellado pero como bien lo ha dicho, es nuestra única opción. Sugiero que a pesar del peligro implementemos su plan, si es efectivo o no es algo que solo podremos descubrir en el acto.

-Entonces está decidido da la orden de prepararse al resto de la legión, debemos ponernos en marcha lo antes posible.

-(Rivaille) Esperen ustedes dos un momento ahí, digamos que el plan tiene éxito y llegamos a salvo a la muralla, ¿Qué será de el entonces? Cuando abran las puertas no podemos entrar acompañados de un titán así como nada, el tendrá que permanecer afuera y quedarse, no tenemos ninguna manera de hacerlo cruzar el muro sin llamar la atención de la gente. Además de que sería imposible que el trepara o algo por el estilo, en cualquier caso aun antes de llegar al muro él debe alejarse o las tropas estacionaras no tendrán problema alguno en dispararle.

-Estas en lo correcto Rivaille, aunque es un descubrimiento importante no podemos arriesgarnos a que le disparen por una equivocación, por lo tanto él tiene que permanecer alejados de los muros y aun mas de los distritos, lo único que podremos hacer en cuanto a él es esperar volver a verlo en otra expedición.

-(Hanji) Ah no es justo, asi no podre implementar ninguna de mis pruebas, bueno supongo que la vida no es siempre justa y hay que resignarse a veces.

Los soldados después de haber comprendido cual sería el plan estaban reorganizándose para permanecer lo suficientemente cerca del nuevo titán teniendo cuidado de no terminar demasiado cerca de sus pasos, mientras todos se organizaban el titán que había escuchado la plática de los comandantes se encontraba pensando en sus palabras, no podía acompañarlos al interior de los muros por obvias razones pero tampoco quería permanecer lejos de sus compañeros sin saber cuándo los volvería a ver además de que en todo este tiempo algo lo estaba molestando, si bien se haba alegrado mucho de reencontrarse con Jean una parte de él no podía comprender como es que había otro yo suyo junto a él, había escuchado algo de que él y Jean se encontraban saliendo y esto no podía hacer más que causarle ciertos celos en contra de ese otro yo suyo, fue entonces que una idea surgió en su mente, ciertamente no era natural que la misma persona existiera 2 veces al mismo tiempo así que se le ocurrió la que podría ser una solución al asunto y al mismo tiempo poder acompañarlos dentro del muro.

-¡Muy bien todos avancen en un paso constante y no se alejen del titán!

Esa fue la orden que el comandante Erwin dio antes de empezar el viaje de regreso, en un principio todos sintieron una sensación algo extraña pues no era común que un titán los acompañara y menos que gracias a este tuvieran oportunidad de volver. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se avistaran titanes en las lejanías y pronto también comenzaron a aparecer por los campos en los que iban, en un primer momento muchos comenzaron a aterrarse al ver que uno de ellos caminaba en la dirección en la que se encontraban, comenzaban a temer que el plan no hubiera funcionado pero justo entonces el titán continuo su camino de largo como si nunca hubiera visto a la legión que quedo asombrada por lo ocurrido, el plan había sido un éxito los titanes no podía percatarse de su presencia ahora podrían regresar completamente seguros hasta la ciudad. El gran titán mantenía el ritmo de los caballos y miraba constantemente abajo para tener cuidado de no aplastar a nadie, en otra de las carretas se encontraban Jean y su otro yo que permanecían juntos y lo miraban, el plan que tenía era arriesgado y en caso de que no funcionara probablemente perdería a Jean, sus amigos y la confianza de todos para siempre, pero sin importar lo peligroso que fuera él quería intentarlo, solo podía tener esperanza en que su plan funcionaria. Después de un tiempo finalmente habían logrado avanzar los suficiente como para poder ver el muro y específicamente la puerta del distrito ce Chlorba. Estaban casi a salvo y utilizando una de sus últimas señales dieron aviso a las tropas estacionaras para que supieran de su regreso y comenzaran a abrir la puerta.

-¡Apresúrense ya casi llegamos! ¡Hanji! ¡Levi! Nosotros permaneceremos en la entrada y nos aseguraremos de que todos entren a la ciudad! ¡Utilicen su equipo para trepar en la zona de la puerta!

-¡Bah! Esto es demasiado molesto.

Los miembros de la legión comenzaron a avanzar por el pueblo exterior en ruinas y apenas abrieron la puerta del distrito comenzaron a avanzar hacia el interior, los últimos que permanecían afuera eran los comandantes y el grupo de chicos que se había detenido y permanecían aún en el pueblo observando a su amigo que se había incado sobre una de sus piernas para verlos mejor, tendrían que separarse y no era seguro si lo volverían a ver pero no tenían ninguna otra opción, debían regresar y tratar de averiguar hacia donde había escapado el enemigo.

-(Ymir) Volvamos a subir a los caballos amigos, debemos entrar a la ciudad o cerraran la puerta.

-(Sasha) ¿Pero qué hay de Marco? No podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

-(Mikasa) Ya es bastante arriesgado que le hayamos permitido acompañarnos hasta aquí donde está al alcance de los cañones, debemos entrar y él debe alejarse por su propio bien.

-(Armin) Sé que esto es triste, pero no es un adiós es solo un hasta pronto, apuesto a que lo volveremos a ver antes de lo que esperamos.

-(Eren) De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por traernos a salvo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a regresar lentamente y los últimos en el lugar era Jean y Marco que aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, el titán pos su parte solo seguía viéndolos con una cara de incertidumbre.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

-Jean debemos regresar, no van a esperarnos mucho más tiempo. Debemos volver en este instante.

-Oh si lo siento, descuida Marco ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaban a caminar y alejarse mientras el titán solo los veía marcharse, había decidió mejor no implementar su plan, después de todo no tenía garantía de que funcionara, pero además Jean le dijo que se volverían a ver así que eso le bastaba para estar tranquilo.

-No debiste haberle dicho eso.

-¿Decirle que Marco?

-Que se volverían a ver, después de todo en cuanto terminemos con todo esto, en menos de dos semanas nosotros habremos regresado a nuestro hogar en mi mundo y nunca más volveremos aquí.

-Lo sé pero… tenía que decírselo para que no se preocupara por mí.

Lo que ninguno de los chicos sospecho era que el otro Marco los había escuchado perfectamente, ¿Jean se iría? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué le mentía? Él no podía dejar las cosas así y solo verlo por última vez, al diablo con la precaución y el miedo, usaría su plan así este funcionara o no, era una apuesta de 50 y 50, sea lo que sea que pasara ya no le importaba.

-Los demás deben estarse preocu… ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que estas tratando de hacer?!

-¡Marco! ¡Oye no hagas eso! ¡Bájalo ahora mismo! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería!

-¡Ya oíste maldita sea, así que Bájame!

El titán había tomado al chico con una de sus manos y entonces lo puso frente a si para apreciarlo bien mientras este seguía retorciéndose y tratando de liberarse del agarre, no había duda eran idénticos, ese otro yo era exactamente el cuándo aún era humano, su plan debía funcionar, tenía que funcionar, porque si no lo hacía seria su fin.

-¡He dicho que me bajes maldita sea!

-¡Hey Marco no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Ya dej… ¿Qué… que estas… haciendo?

El titán comenzó a abrir lentamente su enorme boca dejando paralizado al otro chico que tenía en su mano y entonces en lo que pareció como si el tiempo avanzara lentamente todos los demás voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, el titán acerco al chico hasta su boca y lo arrojo dentro de ella ante la mirada incrédula de todos los demás, Marco había caído en la boca de su otro yo gigante y apenas cabía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo alcanzo a voltearse lentamente y mirar a Jean el cual observaba horrorizado toda la situación y antes de que pudiera si quiera gritar su nombre y estando visiblemente asustado el tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando súbitamente el titán cerro con fuerza su boca y acto seguido se escuchó como tragaba con rapidez al joven. Todos habían quedado paralizados al ver lo sucedido, en cuestión de instantes aquel al que consideraban su amigo había tomada y devorado al otro sin ningún escrúpulo. Estando aun completamente en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a él Jean no podía terminar de entender lo que había pasado, pero pronto sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus cuchillas y su cara cambio del terror a una de profundo odio, con gran velocidad saco sus cuchillas y lanzo un gran grito de dolor por lo que había pasado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves Miserable?! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¡Que equivocado estaba, tú no eras Marco! ¡Eras solo un demonio que se parecía a el!... y encima de todo eso tú… ¡Te comiste a mi Marco! ¡Voy a Asesinarte, así sea lo último que haga!

-(Armin) ¡Jean espera!

-(Eren) ¡No lo ataques tu solo!

El joven sin prestar atención a sus amigos se elevó usando su equipo y comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor del titán que ahora permanecía incado y sin prestarle atención, la rabia ardía dentro del joven pues aquel en el que había confiado, aquel que los había salvado, había terminado devorando a su amor, esto era algo que él no podía dejar pasar tan simplemente, no el necesitaba oír un rugido de dolor, ver el sufrimiento de ese monstruo, ver sangre derramada a su alrededor, el necesitaba vengarse en nombre de novio. Utilizando al máximo toda su habilidad como soldado se elevó en el aire varios metros por encima del titán y apunto sus cuchillas a la nuca en el que sería un golpe certero y perfecto, comenzaba a descender esperando ver el momento preciso en que sus cuchillas atravesaran la piel y entonces el desgarraría la carne matando a la bestia pero justo en el momento en que sus cuchillas se enterraron, noto como la piel del titán comenzaba a adquirir un tono grisáceo, como todo su cuerpo comenzó a volverse más y más gris hasta terminar completamente cubierto de ese color, entonces parecía que el titán comenzaba a transformarse en algo como roca y comenzaba a endurecerse pero aun manteniendo su forma para apreciar que era el, todo su cuerpo adquirió esta composición y de repente, de varias zonas de él comenzaron a expulsarse grandes chorros de gas caliente que al mismo tiempo generaban grietas en él, el joven aterrado por lo que pasaba soltó sus cuchillas y usando su equipo de maniobras se movió hasta una casa contigua. Fue entonces que el cuerpo del titán comenzó a desmoronarse dejando en el suelo solo escombros y humo saliendo todavía de él. Jean inmediatamente bajo hasta el punto donde estaba parado momentos antes y todos los demás llegaron con él en ese momento, nadie podía creer la escena que se había desarrollado frente a ellos.

-(Christa) E-Él se…se convirtió en piedra y luego se destruyó.

-(Connie) Y todo esto ocurrió luego de que se comiera a Marco.

-(Armin) No lo entiendo, eran la misma persona, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-(Eren) No lo sé amigó, lo único que sé es que… ambos se han ido.

-(Sasha) Jean… ¿Estas bien?

-¡No!... ¡No estoy nada bien! ¡¿Cómo podría estarlo?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula y estúpida es esa?! ¡Acabo de perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo! ¡Y no hice nada para salvarla! ¡Debí haber matado a ese monstruo cuando lo vi la primera vez! ¡Ahora por mi culpa Marco!... Marco se ha…. Marco se ha ido.

En ese instante el joven perdió todo control de si y se derrumbó en el suelo llorando inconsolablemente, no quería escuchar a nadie, no quería ayuda ni consejos de nadie, solo quería permanecer en el suelo llorando y gritando. Los demás trataban de calmarlo sin éxito pues era evidente que el dolor del joven era más fuerte que cualquier dolor que hubieran tenido ellos.

-(Mikasa) No fue tu culpa, no podías saber que algo así pasaría.

-(Christa) Ella tiene razón Jean, no debes ponerte así, vamos tenemos que regresar a la ciudad, no puedes quedarte aquí tu solo.

-No me importa, acabo de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida, ya que caso tiene el volver para mí, prefiero quedarme en este lugar y esperar hasta que uno de esos demonios me devore.

-(Eren) Estas poniéndote irracional, no puedes hacer eso, tienes que volver con nosotros. Miran entiendo tu dolor pero…

-¡Tú qué sabes de mi dolor! ¡Tú no perdiste a quien amabas frente a ti! ¡No puedes saber cómo me siento! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decir con eso?!

-¡Si es tu culpa! ¡Tú fuiste quien se soltó primero cuando la máquina de Hanji nos llevó a su mundo! ¡Chocaste conmigo he hiciste que me soltara! ¡Si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera viajado a ese mundo y el estaría vivo!

-¡Estas siendo completamente irracional!

-(Armin) ¡Jean cálmate! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Y culpar a Eren de lo sucedido no traerá a Marco de vuelta! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de esto! ¡No puedes seguir así!

-Tienes razón… no sirve culpar al idiota de Jaeger, esto es aún más culpa mía que de él. Si yo lo hubiera convencido de permanecer con los demás en el bosque el estaría vivo, pero no tuve que ceder y dejarlo venir con nosotros, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Su muerte fue mi culpa! ¡Debí protegerlo, debí hacer algo para evitarlo!

-(Christa) Jean… vamos… tenemos que regresar.

-En esta misión… salimos relativamente intactos… pero por que tenía que morir él. ¡Esto no es nada justo!

-(Eren)…Lo lamento Jean, pero este no es el lugar para lamentarse, hay que entrar o cerraran la puerta.

Los chicos comenzaron a llevarse a la fuerza a Jean quien se encontraba aún muy alterado por lo sucedido, el chico derramaba lágrimas y se le veía terriblemente consternado, ni siquiera era capaz de usar su voz, esta se había ido y no parecía que pudiese hablar, mientras regresaban todos miraban al suelo con una mirada de tristeza, habían perdido a un amigo y esta ver era para siempre, ninguno tenía la voluntad para mirar hacia atrás hasta que Jean finalmente reunió el suficiente valor para hacerlo, los restos del titán permanecían ahí con humo aun saliendo de algunas partes, lo siguiente que supo es que de pronto parecía como algo se movía debajo de una gran parte del cuerpo, eso lo hizo detenerse llamando la atención de todos sus amigos, sin saber porque fue corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la pieza que seguía moviéndose, intento levantarla sin ningún éxito hasta que sus amigos llegaron y comenzaron a ayudarle.

-(Eren) ¡Hay alguien abajo, dense prisa, con más fuerza!

Los chicos comenzaron a alzarla pero no fue hasta que los comandantes llegaron a ayudarlos que pudieron levantarla por completo y entonces frente a ellos se encontraba un muy visiblemente asustado Marco que parecía no entender lo que sucedió, todos quedaron en impactados por lo sucedido, ahora su amigo reaparecía nuevamente pero de entre los escombros del titán, sin lugar a duda el más asombrado por todo esto era Jean que no creía que su novio aún se encontraba con vida, lo único que pudo hacer fue darse prisa y darle un gran abrazo al otro, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-…Marco…estas…vivo. No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible?

-…Jean, no…no tengo idea.

-(Rivaille) ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que acaba de suceder?

-(Erwin) No lo sé, pero este no es el lugar para discutirlo, entremos a la ciudad ya una vez en el cuartel hablaremos de lo sucedido.

Todos comenzaron a entrar y Jean ayudo a su novio a caminar el cual seguía muy consternado por lo ocurrido. Ya una vez en el cuartel de Chlorba se había corrido la voz entre los miembros de la legión sobre lo que había ocurrido con el titán y el chico, esto había causado diversas reacciones entre los soldados, como miedo, angustia y desconcierto, luego de algunas palabras del comandante se dio la orden de que nadie dijera nada sobre ese hecho. Los que estuvieron presente en el hecho se encontraban en una sala de juntas, en un sillón se encontraba Marco que seguía siendo cuidado por Jean, finalmente luego de un poco de tiempo para que el chico se calmara fue que decidieron que tenían que empezar con las preguntas, para mayor comodidad del joven decidieron que Jean seria quien iniciara.

-Marco… ¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?... ¿Estás consciente de lo que te sucedió?

-…Si… lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo… que me devoraron. Pero todo lo que paso después es muy confuso, no puedo recordar nada de ese momento hasta que desperté debajo de esa roca, luego de eso ustedes me salvaron.

-(Rivaille) No es ninguna información que no tengamos ya.

-(Hanji) Quizá la experiencia fue tan traumática que su mente borro todo lo ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. Solo podemos esperar hasta que eventualmente recuerde lo sucedido.

-¡Esperen un momento no se apresuren!

-(Armin) ¿Haz recordado algo Marco?

-Recuerdo…lo recuerdo… ¡Recuerdo absolutamente todo! No solo lo que acaba de suceder sino a todo, ¡Mi vida aquí! ¡Mi familia! ¡Cuando ingrese a la escuela de cadetes y a todos ustedes! Puedo recordar absolutamente todo lo que paso incluso cuando morí y cuando reencarne como un titán.

-¡En serio Marco! ¿No es una broma verdad?

-No claro que no, recuerdo que vengo de un pueblo llamado Jinae al sur del muro Rose, quería entrar en la policía militar, nos habíamos graduado recién cuando apareció el titán colosal y ataco la ciudad.

-(Sasha) No puede ser, ¡En verdad recordó todo!

-No solo eso, recuerdo que después de morir desperté en un bosque hacia el este de la muralla Rose, un bosque de árboles gigantes, luego de que comprendí lo que me había pasado decidí ir a buscarlos y comencé a dirigirme hacia el distrito de Trost, una vez ahí tuve que esperar hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de verlos, entonces los vi en la noche trepar un muro y ahí fue cuando llame a Jean.

-Es cierto, en ese momento escuche una voz diciendo mi nombre, solo que no pude saber quién era con la oscuridad, solo vi a un titán caminando hacia donde estábamos.

-Ese era yo y permanecía cerca de la ciudad por un tiempo más, un día vi a Eren y Armin que habían quedado en la parte externa de la puerta y los escuche hablar del sitio al que se viajarían para la próxima expedición, fue por eso que comencé a viajar hacia el oeste con la esperanza de toparme con ustedes. Y todo indica que resulto aunque no como yo lo esperaba, no podía prever que me toparía conmigo mismo.

-(Jean) Ahora que lo pienso si recuerdas cuando eras titán entonces ¿Por qué te devoraste a ti mismo?

-Solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió, cuando dijeron que no podría acompañarlos al interior la verdad es que no quería permanecer más tiempo solo y cuando me vi a mi mismo pensé que debería haber una forma para que fuéramos solo uno y pudiera seguirlos. Pensé, bueno tenía la esperanza o más bien la corazonada de que si me comía al otro yo de alguna manera volveríamos a ser solo uno, cuando dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver ya había desistido de la idea pues era muy peligrosa, pero cuando escuche que se irían y jamás volverían decidí jugármelo todo y esperar que las cosas salieran bien… y todo indica que por suerte fue como lo había planeado.

-Fue algo arriesgado, por un segundo pensé que habías muerto, afortunadamente tu idea funciono.

-(Eren) Comandante Hanji, ¿Qué opina usted de toda esta situación?

-(Hanji) ¡Todo esto es increíble! ¡Nunca pensé que si alguien moría podría reencarnar como un titán! ¡Y no solo eso sino que ahora que sabemos en donde despertaste quizá significa que en ese lugar puede haber respuestas sobre el origen de los titanes! ¡Erwin esta información es muy importante para dejarla pasar, tenemos que regresar ahí cuanto antes!

-Lo haremos eventualmente por ahora no tenemos los medios para otra expedición, aún quedan pendientes los asuntos por los que volvimos, encontrar al titán acorazado y además de eso falta poco para el regreso de los chicos.

-¡Los chicos oh por dios mío!

-(Armin) ¿Qué es lo que sucede Marco? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-Recuerdo que mientras era titán vi a Reiner y a Bertholdt llegar y cruzaron el muro no muy lejos de donde ustedes lo hicieron, aunque estaban del otro lado pude escuchar su conversación con claridad, los desconcertó ver lo que estaban haciendo y les genero mucha intriga porque llevaban a esos chicos en lo que parecía ser una misión secreta, recuerdo que dijeron que los iban a seguir para averiguar quiénes eran. Pero luego de un tiempo solo vi a Reiner por la ciudad, él se encontraba solo.

-(Mikasa) Si ellos los siguieron entonces debieron ver cuando Jean y Marco regresaron, por lo tanto si Reiner regreso debió estar espiándonos todo este tiempo, así fue como supo sobre la expedición y pudo planear el cómo interceptarnos.

-(Connie) Pero si el regreso entonces ¿Que paso con Bertholdt?

-(Hanji) Un segundo, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando iniciamos el camino para llegar a Chlorba tuvimos que enviar la maquina con un grupo para que esta permaneciera con ellos hasta el día de su regreso. Cuando ellos volvieron dijeron que todos permanecían ahí y que dejaron la maquina sin problemas al cuidado de los miembros que asignamos para custodiarlos, pero también dijeron que había un chico nuevo que se estaba quedando con ellos, un viajero al parecer o eso fue lo que escucharon.

-(Eren) ¿Un viajero? ¡Debe tratarse de Bertholdt! ¡Si Reiner estaba aquí entonces él ha estado con ellos todo este tiempo! No solo eso, cuando Reiner escapo se dirigía de vuelta al muro por lo tanto, ¡Debe estar dirigiéndose hacia donde están ellos! ¡Los chicos se encuentran en grave peligro!

-(Armin) Ellos no pueden saber quiénes son esas personas por eso les fue fácil engañarlos y apuesto a que los guardias tampoco podían reconocerlo, si Reiner se dirige hacia ese lugar entonces debe estar tramando algo, ¡Podrían asesinarlos incluso o destruir la maquina!

-(Rivaille) Entonces es evidente lo que debemos hacer ahora, ¡Tenemos que viajar a ese lugar de inmediato!

-(Erwin) Si ellos van haya es seguro que nos enfrentaremos nuevamente, ¡Todos escuchen! ¡Deben reabastecerse con los suministros que necesiten! ¡Pongan al tanto al resto de la legión, apenas salga el sol al amanecer emprenderemos el viaje!

-(Hanji) Nos llevara una gran ventaja, apuesto a que tenía esto planeado en caso de que su plan fallara, debemos tener mucho cuidado una vez que nos topemos con ellos dos, además la prioridad será mantener a salvo a los chicos y a la maquina! ¡¿Ha quedado entendido?!

-¡Si comandante!

Después de todo eso, los comandantes ayudados de sus oficiales de alto rango comenzaron con su planeación para la batalla. Dentro del cuartel todos habían sido notificados de la grave situación que se estaba desarrollando y por todas partes estaban preparando, suministros, armas, y cualquier cosa que les fuera útil en la batalla. Nadie durmió esa noche debido a la preocupación, apenas salió el sol al siguiente día salieron inmediatamente de la ciudad, aquel al que perseguían probablemente les llevaba un día de ventaja y les tomaría aproximadamente cuatro el llegar hasta el lugar donde tenían a los jóvenes, lo único que podían hacer era esperar que todo saliera bien. Mientras tanto en aquel lugar las cosas permanecía en calma, los chicos era completamente ignorantes de la situación que se estaba desarrollando para ellos era solo otro día de trabajo en los campos a los que iban, después de comentarle toda su historia al recién llegado ya no había ninguna necesidad de tener secretos con él y le contaban absolutamente todo lo que él quisiera saber. Ese día se habían dividió en los campos para la recolección de las cosechas, Andrés, Diego y Lily se encontraban en un extremo y Bertholdt y Alex en el otro.

-¿Entonces en ese mundo suyo los edificios pueden llegar hasta las nubes? ¡Eso suena increíble! ¡Mientras más escucho sobre el más irreal parece! ¡Tiene que ser un lugar asombroso!

-Pues si lo es, solo que después de un tiempo la vida tiende a volverse aburrida, estando aquí honestamente me encuentro mucho más relajado sin tanto ruido ni presiones sobre la escuela. La vida haya tiene sus ventajas aunque este lugar tampoco esta tan mal.

-¿Cómo qué clase de ventajas?

-Bueno, en mi caso, serían todas las series de anime que me gusta ver, eso es lo que más me divierte por lo general. Una vez que volvamos tendré que ponerme al corriente con cuan avanzadas estén las historias.

-Por cierto que son esas cosas de anime a las que te refieres todo el tiempo.

-Bueno son programas de animación japonesa, que son muy populares a nivel mundial, tienen gran variedad de personajes e historias increíble… ¿No me estas entendiendo nada verdad?

-sonriendo- Me perdí cuando dijiste programas de animación.

-No hay problema, bueno ¿Cómo me explico? ¡Ha ya se mira esto!

-¿Tu celular? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Deja te muestro una imagen que tengo y ¡Listo ya está!

-¡¿Ese chico tiene el pelo azul?!

-Se llama Kaito es un personaje musical no es propiamente de una serie pero esta dibujado en el estilo anime, este dibujo se lo pedí a una amiga que me lo hiciera de mis tres personajes favoritos, son Kaito de Vocaloid, Kagome de Inuyasha y ese niño de pelo amarillo alborotado se llama Naruto.

-Se ven muy curiosos, el estilo de peinado y hasta la ropa es algo loca.

-Y eso que estos son personajes con diseños simples, bueno mira no te preocupes por eso, mejor pregúntame por cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber sobre mi mundo.

-Bueno esas cosas que llaman aviones ¿Cómo son?

-Pues los aviones son…

Los chicos continuaron platicando durante el trabajo hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de que se retiraran, mientras viajaban en la carreta que los llevaba de vuelta la mayoría se durmió, Bertholtd por su parte solo fingía mientras su mente seguía muy ocupada pensando en lo bien que se había llevado con ellos desde que estaban juntos.

-(Su mundo debe ser maravilloso, todas las cosas que hay ahí suenan increíble, me gustaría poder llegar a ver algo como eso algún día, quien sabe quizá en algún momento las cosas aquí comiencen a cambiar para bien y finalmente toda esta guerra se detenga. Quizá entonces… pueda decirle a Reiner lo que siento por él. Pero las cosas aun no son así de buenas todavía, debo seguir fingiendo hasta que el regrese, pero solo espero que no me pida hacerles daño ni que venga con malas noticias, nos hemos estado llevando muy bien como para que en este punto les traicione, honestamente desearía cambiar, desearía ya no tener que llevar una carga tan pesada, desearía… ser feliz).

La carreta siguió su camino por el bosque y pronto llegarían a su destino, en otro lugar al estando lejos, Reiner se encontraba en marcha a caballo dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible al lugar, si jugaba bien sus cartas aún podrían capturar a Eren y salir victoriosos de esta situación, si sus suposiciones eran correctas esos chicos eran de cierta importancia para la legión, eso ya se lo confirmaría Bertholdt cuando llegara, pero todo le indicaba que ellos eran la carnada perfecta para poder atraer a los demás.

**Nos estamos acercando a un momento clave en el que habrá un gran peligro mientras nos dirigimos con cuidado al desenlace de esta historia, espero que al menos alguien haya quedado impresionado cuando el Marco titán se comió al Marco normal, bueno tendré que esperar a ver si esta vez comentan XD Por ahora es todo y ya saben que por motivos de la escuela solo puedo actualizarles los fines de semana. Bien nos veremos pronto en el capítulo 14 Nekoboy mty se despide por ahora.**


	14. Chapter 14 Amistad y Terror

**Volví con el capítulo 14 y me alegra que al fin comenten, ven nada les cuesta XD**

Capítulo 14: Amistad y Terror

La legión de reconocimiento ya había salido del distrito de Chlorba dirigiéndose al este a toda velocidad, su enemigo les llevaba ventaja y sin lugar a dudad llegaría antes que ellos su única esperanza era que al llegar al sitio donde se encontraban los jóvenes estos siguieran ahí sanos y salvos. Mientras tanto Reiner continuaba cabalgando dirigiéndose a ese lugar, tenía que llegar pronto o lo alcanzarían, apenas tomaría descansos o cualquier cosa, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al lugar una vez ahí Bertholdt le informaría todo lo que había descubierto sobre ese extraño grupo, el plan era sencillo hacer un intercambio de rehenes, capturarían a los jóvenes y forzarían a Eren a venir con ellos si querían recuperarlos, por lo menos así es como tendrían que salir las cosas si esos chicos en verdad representaban algo de valor para ellos, de no ser de esa manera ambos tendrían que pelear con toda la legión hasta la muerte, pues estaba seguro de que él no se rendiría fácilmente pero tomando en cuenta la forma de ser de su compañero tenía algunas dudas respecto a él, solo esperaba que no se hubiera encariñado demasiado con ellos, pues siempre debió tener en cuenta de que era muy probable que terminaran en un momento crítico como este donde cada decisión era de vida o muerte. Mientras estos hechos se desarrollaban desde la región oeste de la muralla Rose, en el este se sentía una gran calma, los cultivos se movían con la brisa del viento, los arboles cantaban en los árboles, el agua corría pacíficamente por los ríos del lugar y en unas cabañas ocultas en el bosque, un grupo de jóvenes y sus vigilantes se encontraban animadamente pasando el rato, el tiempo que llevaban ahí había sido más que suficiente para que comenzaran a llevarse bien y ahora este parecía solo un día más hasta el momento en que llegara su partida.

-(Lily) Hacia tanto que no me divertía de esta manera, no hay escuela, ni trabajos, sencillamente no hay preocupaciones, ojalá pudiera vivir de esta manera todos los días.

-(Andrés) Tu ya eras así de floja desde antes de que nos conociéramos, pero tienes razón, estar aquí ha sido algo bueno a final de cuentas, desearía que en casa las cosas fueran así de tranquilas.

-(Alex) Ciertamente uno se acostumbra a esta forma de vida, hasta puedo decir que Kile está más calmado desde que llegamos aquí.

-¡Hay! ¡Me rasguño!

-(Diego) Bueno exceptuando porque sigue sin querer a Berth, me pregunto ¿porque le caes mal a ese gato? Desde que te conoció pareció odiarte pero eres realmente una buena persona, no entiendo el porque te odia, es mas no creo que alguien pueda odiarte en realidad.

-Sí creo que tienes razón Diego, no creo… que pueda caerle mal a alguien. (Aunque… definitivamente… hay mucha gente que me odia… creo que… hasta yo me odio).

-(Andrés) Saben, el estar tanto tiempo aquí me ha ayudado a pensar en las cosas que en verdad importan. ¡Estoy decidido! Una vez que vuelva le diré a esa chica que me gusta que si quiere ser mi novia. Estoy seguro que lo que siento por ella es amor verdadero.

-(Lily) Siempre dices eso cada vez que ves a una chica que te gusta.

-(Alex) Lo cual suele ser cada semana, pero no les dices nada porque a la siguiente ya pusiste tus ojos sobre otra.

-¡Déjenme en paz, esta vez será diferente!

-(Lily) ¿En qué? ¿Esta vez no vas a espiar a la chica cuando entra al baño?

-(Diego) ¡Espera! ¡¿En serio espía a la chica cuando va al baño?!

-Pues claro, una vez que iba a entrar lo atrape espiando.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso! ¡Mentirosa!

Todos los demás solo reían al ver la reacción tan alterada del joven, Bertholdt se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida con ellos y ahora se encontraba disfrutando momentos como ese, sin embargo en la mente del joven algo no dejaba de inquietarlo, la legión ya debía haber salido y regresado en su misión, ¿Habría logrado Reiner capturar a Eren? Eso era algo que no podía saber hasta que el volviera a buscarlo, pero de no ser el caso entonces ¿Qué es lo que tendrían que hacer? Algo le decía en su cabeza que serían sus nuevos amigos los que tendrían que pagar las consecuencias de esas circunstancias, bien recordaba cuál era su misión pero también deseaba poder vivir una vida normal al lado de la persona que amaba, eso era lo que más le atormentaba, que sin importar como fueran a desarrollarse los hechos él no podría tener ese final feliz que tanto anhelaba. En cuestión de días debería llegar él y lo que haya pasado dictara los eventos que sucederán después, si solo se despide tranquilamente de sus nuevos amigos o si tendrá que hacerles algún daño.

-(Diego) Hey Bertholdt

-Oh ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada es solo que de pronto te quedaste callado y te vi como que muy pensativo ¿Te pasa alguna cosa?

-No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas raras, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo soy yo y mi vía.

-Bueno, si pasa algo no dudes en decirlo y te ayudare, siempre ten en mente de que sin importar lo que pase siempre seremos buenos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Por supuesto, así que solo relájate y disfruta el rato. La vida es algo genial y hay que vivirla al máximo sin importar lo que pase.

-(Amigos… eso es algo que en verdad me gustaría tener… Diego… gracias).

Más tarde cuando dio de noche, todos se encontraban ya preparándose para dormir, debido a que el gato de Alex se escapó, él y Andrés tuvieron que salir a buscarlo dejando a los otros dos en la cabaña. Diego trataba de dormir en la litera de arriba, mientras Bertholdt se encontraba acostado en la de abajo, solo pensando en las cosas que podrían pasar, fue entonces que recordó la situación que tenía con Reiner, era algo que no se lo podía decir a nadie, pero había escuchado de que en el mundo de ellos era algo común, así que decidió levantarse y hacerle una pregunta al joven.

-Disculpa Diego ¿Estas dormido?

-¿Qué? No descuida, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí sigo sin acostumbrarme a estas literas ¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno… yo… sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que hay que vivir la vida al máximo sin importar lo que pase?

-Claro ¿Pero que hay con eso?

-Bueno mira… a mi… me gusta… una persona.

-Continua esto ya se puso interesante.

-Bien… veras esa… esa persona me gusta, pero no creo poder tener el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella.

-¿Pero por qué piensas eso?

-Por qué… no creo que esa persona corresponda mis sentimientos, es alguien a quien aprecio mucho, pero por eso mismo tengo miedo de decírselo.

-No deberías tener tanto miedo solo díselo y ya.

-No es tan sencillo, es que… la persona que me gusta… es…es…un chico.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Por favor no pienses mal de mí! Te lo suplico, nadie sabe esto sobre mí.

-No tranquilízate, no tengo problemas contigo, igual yo también reaccione algo loco, bien… creo que ya entiendo el porqué de tu situación tan complicada. Pero ¿No has tenido algo en mente? Digo para poder contarle lo que sientes por él.

-He tenido algo en mente desde que lo conozco… que los dos pudiéramos estar un momento a solas, junto a una fogata, en medio de un claro en el bosque durante la noche o que pudiéramos disfrutar un rato juntos en una cabaña sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Seria en un momento así… en el que me gustaría decirle como me siento por él y me encantaría que él me correspondiera.

-Oye… Bertholdt

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mira, no sé si te he dado alguna idea equivocada o habrás malinterpretado algo que te dije pero, Yo estoy saliendo con Lily ahora y es verdad que me han gustado algunos chicos en el pasado, pero no creo poder corresponderte.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Bueno es que con lo último que dijiste sobre estar un rato a solas, sin interrupciones y en una cabaña, bueno yo comencé a pensar que te estabas refiriendo a mí.

-¡No, no, no! Disculpa no me refería a ti, es solo que esta situación fue la que se me ocurrió, disculpa que pensaras que me estaba declarando contigo, solo fue un simple error.

-Jaja bueno está bien no hay ningún problema. Y bien dime ¿Cómo se llama el chico ese que te gusta?

-Su nombre es Reiner.

-¿Y por qué te gusta?

-Se puede decir que tenemos pasado en común, pero además él ha sido siempre la única persona con la que he podido contar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, siempre que necesite apoyo, siempre que tenía algún miedo, siempre que pensé que no era capaz de continuar él estaba ahí dándome ánimos y sin darme cuenta comencé a tenerla más cariño, en principio pensé que solo era por nuestra amistad pero después me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era algo más fuerte que eso, lo que siento por él es amor.

-Es bueno que tengas un sentimiento así por él, mira lo que puedo sugerirte es que si en verdad lo amas tanto no te calles y solo díselo, si la respuesta que te dé es un misterio pero es algo que solo podrás saber si te decides a hacerlo.

-¿Pero y si me rechaza? ¿Si me odia por ello? Siendo honesto ahora me es muy difícil imaginar la vida estando sin él, no estoy seguro de que haría si él se aleja de mí para siempre.

-De donde vengo hay un dicho que dice Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que no haber amado nunca. Es un dicho un poco cursi, pero tiene cierta razón y creo que deberías arriesgarte. Porque si no, el único que sufrirá con ello eres tú. Solo se una persona decidida y hazlo, quien sabe… tal vez te corresponda.

-Enserio desearía que él me correspondiera… muchas gracias por tu ayuda Diego.

-No es nada, para eso están los amigos, aconsejarse, apoyarse y estar ahí cuando otro lo necesite, que duermas bien esta noche Berth.

-Igualmente Diego que descanses.

Al siguiente día los chicos fueron nuevamente a los campos, mientras tanto aún lejos de llegar se encontraban todos los miembros de la legión que viajaban lo más rápido posible, habían avanzado todo lo que podían pero todos tienen un límite y finalmente decidieron detenerse un poco en un pueblo de tamaño mediano. El descanso era obligatorio prácticamente pues si llegaban todos exhaustos al lugar serian derrotados sin ningún problema, aun así varios de los miembros se encontraban molestos por tener que detenerse.

-¡Deberíamos seguir avanzando! ¡Ese maldito llegara antes que nosotros y quien sabe lo que decida hacer con nuestro amigos!

-(Mikasa) Eren entiendo que estés desesperado, pero no hay otra opción, tenemos que descansar llevamos horas andando a caballo y si seguimos así podríamos terminar sin energías para continuar y en mitad de la nada, si eso sucede no habrá nadie para proteger a tus amigos.

-Aun así… es desesperante quedarse aquí y no hacer nada.

-(Armin) Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también quiero llegar con ellos lo antes posible, pero Mikasa tiene razón es necesario detenernos un momento o no podremos detenerlo, salvar a los chicos o si quiera poder salvarnos nosotros durante la batalla.

-En la batalla anterior sentí que teníamos una oportunidad de vencerlo, pero a final de cuentas el logro derrotarnos a mí y Ymir… además de eso casi te mata Armin, no hay duda de que ahora es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr su objetivo y si decide matarlos… ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, se supone que los enviamos ahí para estar a salvo y ahora se encuentran en grave peligro.

-Lo sé muy bien Eren, pero como dijiste antes, en la batalla anterior casi logran vencerlo, podremos hacerlo otra vez y de esa manera capturarlo.

-(Mikasa) Pero debemos tener en cuenta que ahora Bertholdt está ahí, una cosa fue luchar contra Reiner pero ahora que él también está ahí no podemos saber con seguridad lo que vaya a suceder. Ya antes consiguieron derrotarnos, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos en esto.

-(Armin) No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto por Bertholdt, después de todo si se transforma será aún más difícil para el luchar, sus movimientos son mucho más lentos y eso debemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor.

-Si logramos detenerlos no solo salvaremos a los demás, si no que podríamos estar un paso más cerca de descubrir que es lo que en verdad sucede en este mundo.

-(Mikasa) Eso haremos Eren, algún día las cosas finalmente volverán a la normalidad y todo esto acabara.

-(Christa) Hey amigos dense prisa, el comandante Erwin ha dado la orden para seguir avanzando. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-(Eren) Menos mal que al fin dan la orden. (Una vez que todo esto termine ya no habrá nada que se interponga para mi boda con Heichou).

-(Jean) ¡Vamos chicos ya suban de una vez a los caballos, debemos continuar!

-Cálmate un poco quieres Jean, igual ya solo estamos como a 3 días de distancia.

-Eso lo se Marco, pero me preocupo demasiado, ellos están ahí con ese loco dirigiéndose a donde están, además la maquina se encuentra en ese lugar también, si ellos la destruyen o le hacen cualquier cosa entonces no podremos volver.

-Sabes una cosa Jean, no puedo creer que siendo tú de aquí estas más desesperado que yo por regresar, pensé que hasta estarías feliz por haber vuelto un tiempo pero no ha sido para nada así.

-Marco, acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió cuando salimos a la expedición, olvidaste que te comiste a ti mismo, este mundo es muy peligroso y en cualquier momento algo malo puede pasar, cuando me quede a vivir contigo sentí como si la vida de pronto cobrara más sentido, como si fuera más feliz, haya puedo sentir que tenemos un futuro juntos, en cambio estando aquí… no puedo parar de pensar en lo que nos pueda ocurrir.

-Sé que estas preocupado, pero no debes estarlo, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de salvar a los otros y ya luego encontraremos la manera de volver. A propósito hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa es Marco?

-Bueno tú crees que por el hecho de que era un titán y después cuando me fusione a los dos yo, tenga una habilidad como la de Eren? Me refiero ¿Sera posible que yo también me pueda convertir a voluntad?

-Es algo que no puedo saber bien, se supone que Eren no sabía cómo transformarse y ocurrió en un momento de desesperación, pero a él no se lo comió su otro yo, no podemos asegurar que tú también tengas la habilidad de transformarte, pero eso no importa ten en cuenta que sin importar lo que sucede cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote y vigilándote.

-¿Vigilándome? ¿Cómo cuando me mirabas en las duchas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué es lo que estás hablando ahora?!

-Bueno como sabes ahora puedo recordar mi vida en este mundo y recuerdo que una vez estabas espiándome afuera de las duchas, me estabas observando y te sonrojabas, sé que creías que no me daba cuenta pero después de esa vez siempre sabía que estabas ahí.

-¡Yo-yo nunca he hecho eso! ¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando!

-Jajajajaja tranquilo amor no es para nada, igual ahora estamos juntos y tú has visto todo de mi así como yo todo de ti, no tienes que avergonzarte te pones todo rojo en momentos así. Pero me gusta verte de esa manera, eres muy gracioso y lindo.

-¡Por favor ya basta! ¡No me recuerdes que hacia esas tonterías!... pero ya que estamos hablando del pasado, si sabias que te espiaba entonces sabias lo que sentía por ti… ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada? ¿No pensabas que era extraño que sintiera cosas así por ti? ¿Nunca te parecí un fenómeno?

-Las primeras veces ciertamente me dejaste algo sorprendido y sin saber que pensar, pero en muy poco tiempo comenzó a gustarme que fueras de esa manera, me parecías muy lindo siempre permaneciendo a mi lado y estando pendiente de todo lo que hacía, además de que comenzaste a gustarme a mi también, incluso llegue a espiarte mientras te duchabas así como tú lo hacías.

-No puedo creer lo que dices ¿Entonces todo este tiempo… te guste?

-Para ponerlo simple, si… me gustaste mucho, hasta tenía celos cuando te tocaba entrenar con otra persona en vez de mí, una vez inclusive odie a Eren porque el parecía obtener toda tu atención siempre, peleando claro está, pero obtenía tu atención cosa que para mí no era tan fácil, además de eso también empezaste a decir que te gustaba Mikasa y pues yo comencé a pensar que ya no sentías nada por mí y que ahora solo pensarías en ella.

-Yo dije que me gustaba porque intentaba darte celos, pero claramente no lo logre.

-Es tan extraño esto ¿no lo crees? Estuvimos enamorados uno del otro todo el tiempo, pero nunca reunimos el valor para decirlo, luego de eso ocurrió mi muerte. Pero de manera milagrosa volvimos a toparnos y ahora estamos juntos como siempre debió ser, creo que los milagros si existen, sobre todo para aquellas personas que están destinadas a estar juntas.

-Tienes razón y una vez que esto acabe, volveremos a casa y estaremos juntos por siempre.

Los cadetes permanecían en la parte trasera de la formación mientras los comandantes se encontraban al frente marcando el camino a seguir.

-Esto es una molestia, ahora debería estar con Eren planeando el asunto de la boda, en cambio ahora debemos salvar a ese montón de chicos estúpidos, ¿No podríamos sencillamente dejarlos a su suerte?

-¡Levi! No seas tan frio con las personas, tenemos que salvarlos y tú ya estás dándolos por muertos, no puedo entender lo que vio Eren en ti, supongo que el amor debe ser muy ciego.

-No te metas en mi relación cuatro ojos, lo que pasa con Eren y conmigo es asunto nuestro, no tienes derecho a decir nada.

-¡Ustedes dos ya paren con sus discusiones! ¡No es el momento para que se pongan de esa manera! Acaso olvidan que podemos estar dirigiéndonos a una trampa y no hemos formado el mas mínimo plan, estamos solo a la expectativa de lo que pueda suceder y eso ya es demasiado peligroso, así que si tienen tanto tiempo para sus pláticas porque no mejor se poner a pensar en una estrategia que nos ayude a salvar a los chicos y a detener al titán acorazado.

-¡Si estamos planeando una estrategia Erwin! ¡No somos nada idiotas!

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que han planeado?!

-Por ahora… solo dejar a Moblit encargado de planear una estrategia para salvarlos y capturar al otro.

-(Levi) Eso no es ninguna estrategia, es solo dejarle la responsabilidad a alguien más estúpida cuatro ojos.

-Bueno es lo mejor que pensé ya es un avance.

-¡Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, sin ningún plan! ¡¿Cómo puedes considerar eso un avance?!

-Déjala Erwin, igual tu también deberías saber que nuestros planes solo suelen funcionar en la teoría, una vez en el acto tienden a volverse inútiles, quizá no sea tan malo estar sin un plan, de esa manera no habrá nadie gritando para que continuemos con él, solo debemos actuar en el momento, eso es lo que nos dará la victoria.

-Tu manera de ser ha cambiado un poco Rivaille pero quizá como dices tal vez sea mejor actuar conforme la situación avance. Solo esperemos que no nos arrepintamos de ello.

Los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento continuaron con su camino dirigiéndose al este, donde el peligro acechaba y sin saber lo que en verdad fuera a ocurrir. Así pasaron rápidamente los primeros 3 días de su marcha, pero como bien sabían Reiner les llevaba un día de ventaja lo que significaba que el debería estar llegando donde se encontraban sus amigos completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía. Esa noche los jóvenes estaban aprovechando lo último que quedo de batería de sus celulares para poner algo de música, se encontraban celebrando que solo faltaba una semana para su regreso a casa y pronto todo esto terminaría y se volvería un divertido recuerdo.

-The cold never bothered me anyway!

-(Diego) Lily tu inglés es muy bonito, no fallaste ni una vez con la canción.

-(Andrés) ¡Estaba haciendo Play back!

-¡Ya cállate tú! ¡No eres ni la mitad de bueno que yo!

-(Alex) Bueno igual eso ya no importa, la batería de tu celular Lily finalmente se murió.

-Hay bueno era algo que debía pasar, solo dámelo iré a guardarlo.

-(Berth) Bueno creo que ese era el último que aun funcionaba.

-(Alex) El mío aún tiene algo de batería, pero prefiero mantenerlo apagado, tal vez se ofrezca mas tarde uno nunca puede saber.

-(Andrés) Por favor amigo, aquí estas cosas no sirven para casi nada, además nadie podría hablarnos.

-Igual prefiero guardarlo, además ya es tarde es mejor irnos a dormir.

-(Diego) Es cierto, ya es tarde y mañana nos pidieron ir temprano al campo, con su permiso buenas noches.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse para acostarse la mayoría ya se encontraban en las cabañas incluidos los guardias que tenían pues ya todos sabían que en realidad no había ninguna necesidad de que estuvieran vigilándolos todo el tiempo, los chicos se encontraban en sus literas, Alex jugando con su gato, mientras Diego y Andrés hacían alguna apuesta, Lily por su parte estaba completamente tirada en su litera esperando dormirse, Bertholdt decidió ir por un poco de agua al pozo que había en el lugar y mientras subía la cubeta escucho como alguien entre los arboles cercanos susurraba su nombre.

-Bertholdt, Hey Bertholdt.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qu-quien está ahí?

-Quien más soy yo idiota ¡Reiner! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

El joven comenzó a internarse un poco entre los árboles y arbustos y ahí frente a él se topó con un muy cansado y debilitado Reiner el cual aún alcanzo a mostrarle su típica sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Aun así su compañero se veía claramente asustado tras verlo de esa manera.

-Rei-Reiner… eres tu… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Nuestro plan fracaso… no conseguí capturar a Eren, fue todo lo contrario, el y Ymir por poco me derrotan, además de el ataque de los soldados y por si fuera poco el Marco titán se puso de su lado y me ataco… no tuve ya ninguna oportunidad de recuperar el control de la situación, tuve que escapar o me habrían capturado, una vez cruce el muro vine a caballo hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude, pero estoy seguro que ellos ya lo habrán descubierto y vienen hacia acá, por suerte les llevo un día de ventaja, pero seguramente mañana al mediodía llegaran aquí.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-Berth, tu llevas un buen tiempo aquí, estos chicos deben ser algo de valor para la Legión de reconocimiento, seguro has descubierto algo de ellos, algo que nos sea de utilidad. Mi plan es raptarlos y así atraer a los otros a una trampa, además de eso aquí esta esa máquina que guardaban en Trost, también debe ser algo de valor pues los escuche decir que era una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones o algo así no recuerdo muy bien, pero igual es mejor tomarlos a ellos. Por favor dime que si son de valor porque si no nuestro plan no servirá de nada.

-Reiner… ciertamente tienes razón, ellos son personas de cierto valor y la maquina esa también importa pero… no creo que… no veo necesario que… que tengamos que hacerles algo, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Además… en el tiempo que llevamos aquí me he vuelto muy cercano a ellos, somos amigos, amigos de verdad y no puedo, no quiero, no quiero lastimarlos, no quiero que me odien como los demás. No tenemos que hacerles daño solo escapemos y no habrá necesidad de seguir con esto.

-¡Bertholdt! Tú mismo me dijiste una vez que éramos guerreros, nuestra misión es lo único que importa, no podemos echar a perder todo lo que hemos logrado en este tiempo, necesitamos capturarlos y llevárnoslos, así podremos tener una ventaja contra los miembros de la legión. ¡No es que queramos hacerlo, Tenemos que hacerlo!

-Pero… ellos… son buenas personas, no tienen que ser parte de esto.

-También eran buenas personas los que murieron hace 5 años en nuestro ataque. Fue necesario lo que hicimos ese día y ciertamente es necesario hacerlo de nuevo, descuida no los matare si es lo que piensas, solo debemos llevárnoslos luego de obtener a Eren los dejare en paz. Solo confía en mí, siempre he estado ahí para ti, no puede ser más importante tu recién amistad con ellos que la que has tenido conmigo por años, nosotros solo nos tenemos uno al otro y debemos permanecer juntos sin importar lo que pase.

-… (Nuestra amistad…ya no quiero solo eso) Reiner… hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? No tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Es algo muy importante, veras yo, como bien acabas de decir tenemos mucho de conocernos y yo, bueno yo, me alegra mucho eso pero desde hace un tiempo, siento que ya no quiero que esta amistad siga siendo solo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer?

-Reiner… lo que pasa… es que yo… yo siempre… te he…

-¡MIAAUUUUUU!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¿Kile? ¿Qué hace el gato de Alex aquí?

-¡Hey Kile! ¡¿Dónde rayos te fuiste gato del demonio?!

-(No puede ser, ellos vienen aquí).

-¡Kile! ¿Oh? ¿Berth? ¿Qué…estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién es él?

Alex había llegado acompañado de los otros tres, todos se encontraban mirando al recién llegado que intentaba quitarse al gato de la cara, cuando finalmente lo logro lo aventó haciendo que el dueño fuera tras él, mientras los demás continuaban viendo desconcertados por la presencia del nuevo.

-(Andrés) ¿Quién es tu amigo Berth?

-Mi nombre es Reiner.

-(Diego) (¿Reiner? Oh ya entiendo) Chicos mejor retirémonos, confíen en mí, estamos en un momento de importancia y no debemos meternos en esto.

-(Lily) ¿Importancia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Luego los explico por ahora vamos con Alex. Es mejor irnos.

-(Reiner) ¡No! ¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!

-¿A qué te refieres tú con eso? Confía en mi es mejor que nos vayamos, Berth tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

-Se los pondré muy simple, ustedes tienen que venir con nosotros, no es una opción, vendrán con nosotros de un modo u otro.

-(Lily) Mira recién te conozco, pero tu actitud me está cayendo mal, ¿Quién te crees para mandarnos? Además no podemos irnos.

-Ya se los dije van a venir con nosotros quieran o no.

Los chicos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos, pues no entendían quién era ese sujeto y porque de pronto venía diciéndoles que debían acompañarlos. Sin embargo podían sentir algo en común, sentían que por alguna razón algo pasaría y que se encontraban en grave peligro, Diego solo volteo a ver a Bertholdt como esperando una respuesta de la situación, este por su parte solo los veía lamentándose, se notaba el arrepentimiento en su mirada de algo que apenas sucedería, lo único que hizo fue derramar una lagrima y decirles.

-Chicos…lo lamento.

-(Diego) ¡Corran!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr de vuelta a las cabañas, en el camino se toparon con Alex y su gato que no parecían saber lo que pasaba pero inmediatamente comenzó a correr junto a ellos algo malo estaba por pasar. Cuando llegaron a ellas el grito de Diego había levantado a los guardias que terminaban de ponerse su equipo, pero antes de que pudieran decirles lo que pasaba un inmenso rayo apareció en el cielo interrumpiendo la oscuridad de la noche, comenzaron a sentir como la tierra temblaba algo caminaba hacia ellos y de pronto empujando con sus brazos los arboles hacia los lados apareció ante ellos un inmenso ser de los que habían escuchado, un titán que parecía tener armadura en su cuerpo y que los miraba como su nuevo objetivo. Los miembros de la legión les gritaron que escaparan mientras comenzaban a elevarse para la batalla, pero antes de que comenzaran su ataque Reiner utilizo su mano para capturar a uno de los 7 miembros y aplastarlo frente a todos. Los chicos se quedaron quietos hasta que finalmente las piernas les respondieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque tomando diferentes direcciones.

-(Lily) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Alex) ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-(Andrés) ¡Nos va a matar!

Rápidamente se desarrolló una batalla alrededor, los soldados intentaban vencer al titán, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil en menos de 3 minutos Reiner se las había ingeniado para matar a todos con el mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era simple atrapar a los chicos que corrían por el bosque, con sus grandes pisadas aplasto la cabaña en la que dormían los chicos y comenzó a buscarlos por el bosque, está por la presión exploto y las piezas salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Un trozo de madera salió disparado contra la otra cabaña en la que se encontraba la maquina chocando con el disco gigante haciendo que una pequeña porción de el en forma de triángulo y con el tamaño de una mano se rompiera y saliera volando hasta quedar en medio del lugar justo al lado del celular de Alex que milagrosamente había salido ileso cuando la cabaña fue aplastada. Aun así ambos quedaron entre una gran cantidad de escombros haciendo imposible que los vieran. En el bosque cuatro jóvenes corrían aterrados por lo que acaban de ver y además sabían que tenían a ese ser tras de ellos. Sin embargo no importaba que tanto corrieran pues para el otro era muy fácil el alcanzarlos. Andrés corría por el bosque cuando volteo y vio una gigantesca mano que lo tomaba preso y le impedía escapar. Reiner formo rápidamente un pozo en el lugar y dejo al joven ahí, era demasiado profundo para que escapara ahora solo debía ir por los demás. No tardo en encontrar a Alex el cual corría por el camino sosteniendo a su gato, el maullido de este hizo que volteara y lo viera persiguiéndolo, no sabía lo que pasaría así que aventó a su mascota para que esta escapara, después de eso solo sintió donde era levantado y comenzaban a llevárselo de vuelta. Lily estaba realmente aterrada mientras corría sus gritos hicieron que fuera fácil para Reiner localizarla, la chica intento pensó que escapando entre los árboles que estaban prácticamente pegados unos con otros bloqueándole el paso le haría imposible atraparla, pero se equivocó pues el solo tiro los árboles y estos mismos le hicieron imposible escapar. La chica solo grito mientras una mano gigantesca la tomaba presa. Diego corría por el borde de un rio, tenía aun la ventaja de que no lo habían visto pero escuchaba las pisadas que se acercaban por lo que el otro debía tener la idea de que estaba en esa dirección. El chico sabía que podrían matarlo en cuanto lo atraparan, así que salto al rio, este no era demasiado profundo pues cuando se levantó solo le cubría hasta el torso, afortunadamente estando ahí pudo ver un gran grupo de arbustos que crecían en el rio y estos formaban una especie de cúpula en con sus ramas frondosas y debajo de esta las raíces se volvían una maraña perfecta para esconderse, el chico rápidamente fue hacia ellas y se escondió lo mejor que pudo dejando solo su cabeza afuera para respirar, poco después vio al titán pasar por ahí, este lo buscaba pero por la oscuridad no lo encontraba y tampoco podía verlo debajo de esos árboles, poco después este siguió su camino haciendo que el joven pudiera calmarse un poco pero decidió permanecer ahí hasta que sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro y salió en dirección al bosque con mucho cuidado. Reiner ya se había cansado de buscar, así que regreso al pozo y tomo a los chicos, haciendo uso de su fuerza los comenzó a apretar hasta que los dejo inconscientes pero sin dañarlos, había perdido a uno de los cuatro pero igual con tres bastaría, regreso al lugar donde estaban las cabañas, ahí Bertholdt había preparado la carreta para llevarse a todos aun así permanecía sin decir una palabra, el lugar estaba destrozado ese mismo lugar en el que se había vuelto amigo de aquellos chicos, Reiner ya se había destransformado y traía a los chicos que seguían inconscientes, con ayuda de su amigos los amarro de las manos, pies, les vendo los ojos y les puso un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritaran. Habían quedado totalmente inmovilizados.

-¿Qué paso con Diego?

-No lo encontré, el chico es bueno para esconderse, igual no importa seguro volverá después aquí y les dirá a todos lo que paso, solo debo dejar una nota escrita, junto a esa máquina y entonces ya sabrán donde encontrarnos.

-Como tú digas.

Ellos comenzaron el viaje y salieron del lugar en ruinas, los caballos corrían rápidamente alejándolos de ahí, ahora debían llegar a su nuevo destino lo antes posible pues la legión les pisaba los talones, la noche transcurrió y la mañana revelo el impacto de lo ocurrido, el lugar había quedado devastado, salvo por la cabaña que tenía la máquina, partes del bosque también habían sido destruidas cuando el titán busco a los jóvenes. El sol de la mañana pasó y llego el medio día junto con la legión de reconocimiento que ahora se encontraba inmóvil viendo la destrucción que había quedado en el lugar. Los cuerpos de los guardias habían quedado regados por el sitio añadiéndole las manchas rojas de la sangre a la ya espantosa visión. Eren bajo de su caballo y veía impactado en todas direcciones, lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar fue.

-Amigos… ¿Dónde están?

**Primero que nada quiero decirles que como hago este fic en el mismo documento Word de la primera temporada hemos alcanzado ya más de 100 000 Palabras XD lo considero un gran éxito y lo hace definitivamente la historia más larga de mi vida. Ahora si espero hayan quedado impactados con el final así como Eren XD y les haya gustado mucho este capítulo que se los juro lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Nos veremos próximamente en el capítulo 15 Nekoboy mty se despide XD**


	15. Chapter 15 La opción es Tuya

**Nekoboy mty regreso con el capítulo 15! Disculpen mi tardanza :P**

Capítulo 15: La opción es tuya

Cuando la legión de reconocimiento se encontraba ya avanzando por el camino que daba hacia las cabañas lo único que la mayoría podía pensar es que hubieran llegado a tiempo y que todos los que se encontraban ahí siguieran a salvo, pero cuando subieron la última parte de ese camino los comandantes dieron la orden de detenerse, el silencio que se había formado era una mala señal, cuando comenzaron a avanzar lentamente todos vieron una imagen espantosa, el lugar donde debían permanecer los jóvenes se encontraba en ruinas, los guardias a cargo de protegerlos habían sido cruelmente asesinados, partes del bosque habían sido destruidas y no se veía por ningún lado a los jóvenes, lo que había pasado era algo muy simple de deducir… habían llegado demasiado tarde. El enemigo llego primero y todo indicaba que se llevó a sus amigos. El comandante Erwin dio la orden de que recogieran los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y que revisaran el lugar buscando cualquier signo de los jóvenes. Eren y los demás se encontraban revisando el lugar mientras continuaban limpiando los escombros.

-Debimos… debimos haber llegado antes. Debí haberlo detenido cuando pude… ahora por mi culpa… ellos han desaparecido, se supone que aquí estarían a salvo pero… no fue de esa manera. Todo lo contrario… quedaron atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

-(Jean) Esto no es culpa de nadie Eren, no podíamos haber sabido que Reiner y Bertholdt nos estuvieron espiando todo este tiempo, los chicos tampoco podían saber lo peligrosos que eran ellos, sencillamente nos llevaban la ventaja… no siguen llevando la ventaja.

-Tienes razón siempre nos han llevado la ventaja y ahora nuestros amigos podrían morir si no los rescatamos, tenemos que hacer algo pronto mientras más tiempo tardemos ellos se alejaran más y se volverá más difícil rescatarlos.

-(Armin) Y no solo eso, el tiempo está en nuestra contra, quedan solo 6 días para hacerlos volver a su mundo, si pasa esta oportunidad tendrán que esperar otro mes y se supone que el siguiente es la temporada de lluvias, por lo tanto podrían quedarse de forma indefinida aquí hasta que tengan la suerte de que haya luna llena.

-Lo sé muy bien Armin, pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde se los llevaron aún menos lo que piensan hacer con ellos. No tenemos pistas, no tenemos ningún indicio, estamos prácticamente sin manera de encontrarlos.

-Ellos debieron haber dejado algo aquí para decirnos a donde se fueron, si no fuera así no se habrían tomado la molestia de capturarlos y llevárselos, deben tener un plan para hacer que nos reencontremos y saben qué haremos lo que pidan pues saben que ellos son importantes… sin saberlo al enviarlos aquí los convertimos en la carnada perfecta. Ahora ellos son su ventaja y nosotros solo podemos esperar a su siguiente movimiento, estoy seguro de que habrá otra batalla como la de hace poco, solo que esta vez… hay mucho más en juego que una simple misión al exterior.

-Hablas con mucha verdad. Pero por ahora… no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos seguir moviendo los escombros.

-(Jean) Descuiden chicos, no hay que darnos por vencidos, seguramente ellos están bien y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los encontremos y…

-(Marco) ¡Hey amigos vengan aquí rápido!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

-Muchachos algo muy malo ha pasado.

-(Eren) Cálmate Marco, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La máquina… sufrió un daño.

Los chicos fueron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la máquina y ahí ya se encontraban el resto de sus amigos y los comandantes, aunque el daño era prácticamente minúsculo lo que en verdad parecía llamar la atención fue el papel que tenía Rivaille en sus manos.

-Heichou, ¿Qué es ese papel que sostiene?

-Tal parece que ese maldito decidió dejarnos un mensaje, dice a donde se llevaron a sus 3 amigos y lo que quieren que hagamos, planean un intercambio, los chicos… por ti.

-¿Me quieren… a mí?

-No deberías sorprenderte, después de todo han estado intentándolo desde el principio, los muy idiotas piensan que te cambiaremos por ese montón de tontos, definitivamente no nos conocen.

-(Hanji) ¡Espera un segundo Levi! ¿Escribieron 3? ¿No deberían ser 4? ¿Acaso te equivocaste al leer?

-Yo no me equivoco cuando leo cuatro ojos, pero si no me crees puedes verlo por ti misma, ellos escribieron 3. No solo eso tal parece que hasta se tomaron la molestia de escribir sus nombres.

-(Mikasa) ¿A quiénes se han llevado?

-Alex, Andrés y Lily, solo los mencionan a ellos.

-(Marco) ¿Solo a ellos? ¿No mencionan a Diego? ¿Acaso ellos lo asesinaron?

-(Erwin) No lo creo, ya hemos revisado los cuerpos y todos son los miembros de la legión a cargo de protegerlos, no hay señales del otro chico.

-¡Eso significa que debió escapar! ¡Diego debe estar por ahí perdido en algún lugar del bosque! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Ahora es el único que puede decirnos que paso exactamente aquí!

-(Rivaille) Bien ya escucharon, todos ustedes sepárense y comiencen a buscar por los alrededores hasta encontrar a ese chicho, una vez que lo hagan disparen una señal y regresen aquí de inmediato.

-¡Como usted ordene Heichou!

-¡Oye Eren! ¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido?

-Bueno usted dijo que nos separáramos y comenzáramos a busc…

-Sé muy bien lo que dije pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, en un momento así es muy arriesgado dejarte solo, no sabemos si ellos solo dejaron esta nota como una trampa y en realidad están por ahí intentando atraparte, no puedes ir tu solo al bosque a buscar a tu amigo.

-Pe-pero Heichou…

-Por eso iré contigo…idiota. No pienses que después de todo lo que ha pasado te dejare andar por ahí solo… no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Levi, no digas esas cosas, no es como que yo me quiera librar de usted es solo que, hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente, apenas hemos hablado y en realidad debido a todo lo que sucede no hemos planeado nada de lo de nuestra boda, se supone que nos casaríamos en cuanto regresáramos de la expedición pero las cosas se nos complicaron.

-Eso lo sé muy bien chiquillo, solo se paciente quieres, todo esto terminara pronto y una vez que sucede retomaremos nuestros planes. Confía en mi las cosas saldrán bien, no dejare que nada te suceda mientras estés conmigo.

-Sabes una cosa Levi, lo que acabas de decir es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde que me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo, me haces muy feliz.

-Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz, pero ya dejemos esto para después, por ahora concentrémonos en encontrar a tu amigo.

-Lo que usted diga Heichou.

Todos se encontraban buscando por los alrededores al chico desaparecido, sin embargo luego de 4 horas de búsqueda aún no había ninguna señal de él, sin resultados todos los jóvenes regresaron al lugar para informarles a sus superiores de su fracaso.

-(Mikasa) No hay ninguna señal de él, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-(Armin) Pero eso no tiene sentido, incluso si hubiera sido asesinado por ellos deberíamos haber encontrado su cuerpo, no pudo desaparecer así de simple, debemos seguir buscándolo.

-(Hanji) Tus intenciones son nobles joven soldado, pero hasta no tener ninguna pista de donde pueda estar deberíamos suspender la búsqueda, aún queda pendiente las demandas de los secuestradores y debemos salvar a los otros tres, si no lo encontramos para mañana tendremos que comenzar a asumir que está muerto en algún lugar del bosque.

-(Eren) ¡Esperen por favor! ¡No podemos hacer eso! Diego es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que está vivo, solo debemos esforzarnos más por encontrarlo y terminaremos hallándolo. No es posible que él esté muerto.

-(Marco) Eren tienes razón, conozco bien a Diego y estoy seguro de que debe estar escondido por ahí en algún lugar del bosque, si lo que vieron fue tan horrible como lo que vi cuando salimos del muro, entonces él debe estar aterrorizado, debe tener mucho miedo como para salir de su escondite.

-(Erwin) Entiendo la preocupación que sienten por su amigo pero no podemos seguir buscándolo por mucho más tiempo, si no lo encontramos antes de que se ponga el sol tendremos que seguir nuestro camino y dejarlo.

-(Eren) Pero, pero…

-(Rivaille) Eren no pierdas la calma, tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de que le hagan algo a los demás, buscaremos un rato más al chico pero quiero que entiendas que si no aparece tendremos que irnos sin importar lo que pase.

-…De acuerdo Heichou.

Rivaille dejo a su novio con el resto de sus amigos y después se dirigió donde el resto de los comandantes, debían ponerse serios y comenzar a idear su plan para salvar a los demás, mientras tanto Eren y el resto de los chicos otra vez comenzaron a remover los escombros del lugar.

-(Jean) Ya me estoy cansando de toda esta situación.

-(Ymir) No esta tan mal, es mejor recoger escombros que estar arriesgando la vida.

-No me refería a eso, quiero decir que ya estoy cansado de que siempre que parece que las cosas saldrán bien algo malo tiene que suceder y terminamos otra vez en donde empezamos. Creíamos que solo teníamos que salir en la expedición y ahora por nuestro descuido tenemos que salvar a los chicos de ese par de traidores.

-(Eren) Jean tiene razón, no es justo que cosas como esta nos pasen siempre, primero la batalla en Trost, luego la expedición en que nos atacó Annie, la expedición de ahora, y por si fuera poco que nuestros amigos fueran hechos prisioneros… esto ya no puede empeorar.

-MIAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-(Marco) ¿Kile? ¡Es el gato de Alex!

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡No me importa como lo hagan pero quítenlo de mi rostro!

-(Jean) -Le quita al gato- Tal parece que el gato te extrañaba, se fue directo sobre ti apenas te vio.

-¡Esa cosa es un monstruo que quiere verme muerto!

-No es un monstruo, no entiendo como lo puedes ver así, mira le gusta mucho cuando lo acaricio. Eres un gato muy bueno verdad, lo que pasa es que solo odias al idiota de Jaeger ¿Verdad Kile? –Miau-.

-(Sasha) No sabía que te gustaran tanto los gatos Jean.

-No soy precisamente un amante de gatos, pero comencé a tenerle mucho cariño a este al ver como siempre intentaba matar a Eren. Este gato puede hacer lo que yo quiero pero no puedo.

-(Connie) Bueno todo indica que al menos el gato logro escapar. Pero aún no tenemos idea de donde esta ese tal Diego y se acaba el tiempo.

-(Christa) Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrarlo, o que alguien pudiera decirnos donde está.

Los chicos seguían su plática pensando en algún lugar donde su amigo pudiera haberse escondido, en ese momento Armin grito pues el gato lo rasguño para llamar su atención y después se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ni si quiera le hice algo?

-(Marco) Tal vez solo busca una nueva persona que molestar.

-(Jean) Mejor lo agarro antes de que empiece a morder a alguien más, ven Kile pequeño gato asesino, ven con tu amigo Jean.

Cuando el joven se acercó el gato solo se alejó un poco más pero se detuvo para que lo vieran, cuando el joven trato de atraparlo de nuevo este volvió a hacer lo mismo yendo en dirección al bosque haciendo que el Jean volviera a seguirlo, este pequeño juego comenzaba a irritar al joven quien no le tenía mucha paciencia.

-¡Deja de estar jugando quieres! ¡Tenemos que buscar a alguien pronto!

-(Christa) Espera un momento Jean, no sé por qué pero creo que quiere que lo sigamos. Solo se aleja cuando te acercas pero se detiene cuando dejas de seguirlo, creo que intenta llevarnos a algún lado.

-(Connie) Es solo un gato ¿A dónde podría querer llevarnos?

-(Mikasa) Quizá él sabe algo que nosotros no. Sigámoslo podría estar intentando decirnos algo.

-(Eren) No me parece buena idea seguir a quien se la pasa intentando matarme.

Los chicos dejaron caer los escombros en el lugar donde los juntaban, sin saberlo Christa cuando pateo una tabla de madera al correr termino dejando al descubierto el celular de Alex junto con la pieza de la máquina que se había desprendido, aun así nadie se dio cuenta de ese hecho pues seguían persiguiendo al pequeño anima que ahora los hacia seguirlo por el bosque. Los chicos salieron tan rápidamente que se olvidaron de avisarles a sus superiores sin embargo algo les decía que eso no importaba, que debían seguir al animal y no detenerse. Todos continuaron persiguiendo al gato por el bosque alejándose cada vez más del campamento destruido, el pequeño gato se escabullía entre los arbustos y trepaba piedras haciendo que por momentos fuera difícil seguirlo, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a llegar a una zona rocosa en un claro, entonces cuando lo perseguían el gato solo corrió más rápido y se metió dentro de una cueva. Los chicos se quedaron afuera mirando el lugar, el gato los había traído a una especie de claro rocoso y ahora se metía en una cueva pero no podían entender la razón de este hecho.

-¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí Christa?

-¿No lo sé Ymir? Yo pensaba que nos llevaría a algún lugar importante no solo a una cueva extraña.

-(Jean) Entonces esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo el gato se estuvo burlando de nosotros todo este tiempo, no creo que le haya importado ni un poco el que se llevaran a su dueño y sus amigos.

-(Mikasa) Deberíamos regresar, los comandantes se pondrán muy furiosos cuando se enteren que nos fuimos… ¿Eren que estás haciendo?

-Ese es el gato de Alex voy a ir por él.

-¡No puedes entrar en esa cueva! ¡¿Quién sabe lo que pueda haber ahí?!

-Ahí está el gato de mi amigo y voy a ir por él. Espérenme no tardare mucho.

-No puedes meterte ahí solo, iré contigo en ese caso.

-Eso no es necesario, solo voy por él, salgo y listo, no es como si se tratara de una misión peligrosa Mikasa. Ya te dije solo esperen aquí.

El chico comenzó a internarse en la cueva y comenzó a buscar al gato, la cueva era bastante profunda, y no tenía algo con que iluminar, por lo que su visión era limitada, después de buscar al animal por un rato finalmente lo encontró al lado de una gran roca.

-¡Kile! Ahí estas gato demente, ven conmigo ahora y por favor trata de no destruirme el rostro. –Miau- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Debemos darnos prisa y salir de aquí no quiero saber lo que pueda haber en este luga…

Cuando el joven llego donde el gato y lo tomo, pudo ver que de ese otro lado de la piedra se encontraba una persona en el suelo, después del susto inicial reunió el valor para acercarse y mirarle bien, su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que esa persona era Diego quien se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Dándose cuenta de que el joven parecía estar en mal estado rápidamente lo cargo sobre su espalda y comenzó a sacarlo mientras era seguido por el gato que caminaba detrás de él. Cuando llego a la entrada de la cueva comenzó a pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Dense prisa necesito ayuda!

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Encontré a Diego pero esta inconsciente, ayúdenme tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al campamento para que lo asistan parece que se encuentra muy mal.

Todos se dieron prisa y comenzaron a regresar mientras llevaban al joven y al gato con ellos, cuando llegaron rápidamente se escucharon las quejas de los superiores por su desaparición pero estas cesaron cuando vieron que traían al chico perdido y de inmediato comenzaron a revisarlo buscando cualquier señal de que estuviera herido. Al constatar que no tenía nada grave solo pusieron al joven en una de las camas que había salido con pocos daños cuando la cabaña fue destruida.

-¿Él se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé Armin, solo podemos esperar.

-Eren ya revisamos a tu amigo y está bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso, parece que se metió en el agua por el estado de sus ropas y después estuvo metido todo el tiempo en esa cueva, menos mal que lo encuentran o se hubiera puesto peor.

-Gracias comandante Hanji.

-Aaa…¿Lily?...¿Lily don-de… estas?

-(Marco) Miren parece que ya está despertando ¿Diego amigo, recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?

-¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

-Te encontramos y te trajimos de vuelta a lo que queda del campamento. ¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas algo?

-¡AAAAA! ¡Gato maldito suéltame!

-No puede ser Kile nos guio hasta donde estabas y ahora apenas volvimos vuelve a atacar a Eren, definitivamente lo odia, ese gato es un bipolar.

Los amigos de Eren lo ayudaron a liberarse del gato, Diego apenas alcanzo a voltear a ver como el gato seguía intentando arañarlo, fue entonces que recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y comenzó a sentir que su respiración se agitaba y finalmente se incorporó rápidamente con un gran grito mirando fijamente a Eren.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Tú estabas con ellos! ¡Ellos se llevaron a Lily y los demás! ¡Estas con esos malditos dos!

-(Marco) ¡Diego cálmate! ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir con todo eso?

-¡Kile atacaba a ese chico Bertholdt igual que a ti! ¡También al otro tipo llamado Reiner! ¡Cuando los veía los atacaba! ¡Eres un traidor como ellos!

-(Armin) Espera ¿Atacaba a los chicos como a Eren?

-¡¿Qué estas sordo?! ¡Lo acabo de decir!

-Sera que acaso... ¿Sera posible que el gato pueda saber que ellos no son personas comunes? ¿Qué son titanes también?

-(Sasha) ¿Cómo podría un animal saber algo como eso?

-(Marco) Bueno de dónde vengo se sabe que los animales pueden sentir cosas que los humanos, quien sabe tal vez Kile siente que hay algo extraño con ellos y que no son personas normales. Si los ataco igual que a el quizá siente que son una amenaza o algo por estilo.

-(Eren) De ser ese el caso entonces ya se resolvió el misterio de su odio hacia mí.

-(Rivaille) Bien ya quedo resuelto el misterio del gato, pero ahora que ya despertaste quizá puedas explicarnos que es lo que ha pasado aquí durante todo este tiempo. Ahora siéntate y dinos ¿Recuerdas algo sobre lo sucedido?

-¿Recordar?... lo recuerdo todo demasiado bien. Todo comenzó solo poco después de que nos trajeran a este lugar, Lily salió a conocer el bosque y cuando regreso venía con ese chico alto llamado Betholdt, él dijo que era un viajero y que necesitaba de un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo. Le permitimos quedarse con nosotros, en poco tiempo averiguo el por qué estábamos aquí y a pesar de todo él había prometido no decir nada… nos volvimos muy buenos amigos durante este tiempo, le contamos todo de nosotros y el parecía ser una persona sincera, incluso… me confió un secreto suyo.

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué clase de secreto? ¿Es algo que nos pueda servir de utilidad?

-Para nada, un secreto que solo lo perjudica a él, no podríamos utilizarlo a nuestro favor de ninguna manera.

-(Eren) Bueno pero continua, ¿Qué es lo que paso después?

-La noche anterior, nos encontrábamos celebrando, solo sería una semana para regresar a casa, cuando todo termino nos dirigimos a descansar y él se quedó fuera dijo que iba por agua al pozo, mientras nosotros estábamos platicando cuando el gato de Alex se puso extraño y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Lo seguimos los cuatro y entonces escuchamos a alguien gritar, Kile estaba atacando a otra persona que se encontraba con Berth, cuando logro quitárselo comenzó a decir que debíamos acompañarlos y que no teníamos opción, iríamos con ellos a la fuerza de ser necesario. Comenzamos a asustarnos y entonces voltee a ver a Bertholdt y el solo dijo Lo lamento, entonces le grite a los otros que corrieran y regresamos al campamento donde ya estaban los guardias, entonces se escuchó un ruido realmente fuerte y un rayo amarillo salió de la nada, después ese horrible monstruo llego y mato a los guardias. Todos corrimos en diferentes direcciones y escuche donde debió capturar a los demás.

-(Erwin) ¿Por qué no te llevaron a ti? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

-Me escondí en el rio debajo de un montón de ramas, el no pudo verme… permanecí ahí un rato y cuando pude salí huyendo por el bosque, me encontré a Kile en el camino y me lo lleve conmigo, seguimos recorriendo el bosque buscando un lugar seguro y fuera de su alcance hasta que llegamos a esa cueva, una vez ahí me dispuse a descansar pero debo haber recorrido una gran distancia para llegar ahí pues apenas llegue dentro me desplome y debo haber quedado inconsciente.

-(Marco) Tuviste muy buena suerte Diego, una gran suerte.

-Tal vez yo sí pero los demás…Lily…Alex…Andrés… ellos no, no sé qué fue de ellos. ¡Por favor dime que no están Muertos!

-(Jean) Descuida intenta calmarte un poco, ellos siguen vivos, solamente se los llevaron, pero descuida los traeremos de vuelta.

-Por favor…no rompan esa promesa.

Por el resto del día los comandantes continuaron trazando el plan de rescate mientras el resto de la legión seguía con el lugar, Diego debía ser llevado a algún lugar seguro y revisar que no tuviera ningún daño que le hiciera peligrar su vida pero el joven había dicho que no tenía planeado irse a ningún lado, él quería ahora ir con todos ellos a rescatar a sus amigos. Erwin había releído la carta una y otra vez y sentía que lo tenían contra las cuerdas, el lugar donde habían dicho que llevaron a los jóvenes era ya bien conocido. Sería justo a las afueras del distrito de Trost, la demanda era muy simple, Eren por los chicos, si no llegaban ahí en tres días dejarían que los titanes se comieran a los chicos y volverían a romper la puerta de la entrada desatando nuevamente el caos en la ciudad. Con una situación así el comandante tenía que pensar muy bien en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-(Hanji) ¿Alguna idea para recuperar a los chicos?

-Aparte de la manera que ellos han puesto…no. Estamos en una posición muy comprometida, no quieren que vaya toda la legión y si intentamos algo para engañarlos escaparan y dejaran que esos jóvenes se vuelvan el alimento de los titanes.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? No podemos dejarlos morir pero tampoco podemos entregarles a Eren, esta situación es muy desesperante.

-Lo sé pero tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, si queremos cumplir con sus demandas entonces tenemos que partir esta misma noche para llegar. Si no se nos ocurre un plan en el camino terminaremos perdiendo a ambos.

-Descuida ya se nos ocurrirá algo, las cosas siempre suelen ser difíciles para nosotros pero siempre salimos victoriosos de situaciones como estas.

-Si pero esta vez la situación es diferente, no me había sentido tan acorralado en mucho tiempo, si descubren que tratamos de engañarlos o tenderlas una trampa sin duda alguna los mataran. Si no nos acompaña toda la legión podría llevarse a Eren y todo esto abra sido en vano. Simplemente… no sé qué podemos hacer ahora.

-Lo que debemos hacer es sencillo, solo debemos pelear. Seguramente si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas lograremos ganar esta batalla.

-Eso espero Hanji, pero por ahora da la orden de que todos comiencen a alistarse, saldremos en 1 hora a más tardar. A demás quiero que encargues a unos soldados de conseguir algún carreta en un pueblo cercano, debemos llevarnos la maquina con nosotros y ponerla en el cuartel de Trost, si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que nos llevara llegar a ese lugar y si salimos victoriosos o no es muy probable que no alcancemos a regresar a este sitio. Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

-Como tú ordenes Erwin.

-(…Solo debemos pelear… eso suena tan fácil viniendo de parte de ella, pero… su idea podría no estar tan equivocada, quizá tenga razón lo único que debemos hacer es pelear y creo que ya tengo un plan en mente).

En poco tiempo ya todos en la legión se encontraban listos para proseguir su camino y apenas dieron la orden de avanzar todos emprendieron su retirada del lugar, algunos miembros permanecieron un poco más en lo que llego la carreta para llevarse la maquina pero cuando esta llego inmediatamente la subieron y se dieron prisa para alcanzar al resto de la legión, el comandante Erwin había dicho que revelaría su plan en el camino para evitar que cualquier información se revelara por lo tanto aceleraron su paso para así no quedar desinformados. El campamento oculto en el bosque había quedado en ruinas luego del ataque, pero los miembros de la legión habían limpiado el lugar hasta que todos los escombros quedaron de un solo lado para dejar libre el resto del terreno, lo que nadie noto fue un 2 pequeños objetos el celular de Alex y la pieza faltante de la máquina, que habían quedado en el centro del lugar ahora a completa vista. Mientras la legión de reconocimiento emprendía su camino por el muro interno de Rose, en el distrito de Trost aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche estaban llegando Reiner y Bertholdt quienes iban cargando a los tres jóvenes secuestrados, utilizando el equipo de maniobras llegaron hasta una casa que aún se encontraba destruida por el ataque anterior, era la misma casa en que Reiner se había estado escondiendo antes y por eso sabía que era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse hasta que llegara el momento de salir. Una vez que estuvieron ahí dejaron a los jóvenes en lo que debió ser el sótano de la casa y ellos volvieron a la parte de arriba. Cuando sintieron que se habían quedado solos los chicos intentaron liberarse pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no tenía caso, recordaban con claridad lo que había pasado y cómo fue que los capturaron, lo que no sabían es a donde los habían traído. Sin muchas opciones ellos solo decidieron permanecer cerca uno del otro y esperar que eventualmente alguien viniera a rescatarlos. En la parte de arriba y ya descansando de su largo viaje los otros dos aprovechaban para ponerse al tanto, sin omitir ningún detalle y al mismo tiempo debían comenzar a planificar con cuidado su estrategia para salir ganando en esta ocasión.

-¿Otros mundos? Creo que escuche algo así mientras aún tenían la maquina aquí, pero igual sigue siendo algo muy difícil de creer.

-Pero es la verdad, ellos pertenecen a otro mundo y por lo que me han contado es completamente diferente al de aquí, no hay titanes, su población es mucho mayor a la de aquí, su tecnología es tan avanzada que han podido incluso llegar hasta la luna ¡¿No te parece increíble todo lo que te estoy contando?!

-Sí parece increíble así como algo imposible de creer, pero lo que aún no puedo creer es que hayan terminado aquí por culpa de esos dos idiotas, bueno supongo que igual no habría otra forma de que hubieran llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ellos. Que mala suerte tienen.

-Reiner… mira yo se… yo recuerdo perfectamente cuál es nuestra misión pero, yo quería pedirte, que si no es necesario, no tengamos que poner la vida de ellos en peligro.

-… ¿Les has tomado mucho cariño no es así?

-Lamentablemente si, bien me dije la primera vez cuando escapamos que no debía tener en mucha estima a alguien otra vez pues podría hacer que al final salieran lastimados, pero no pude evitarlo mientras estuve con ellos, la verdad es que me sentí muy a gusto y de verdad me sentía como si fuéramos…amigos. Pero ahora ya eso no importa, deben odiarme por lo que le estamos haciendo pero aun así no quiero que salgan heridos por nuestra culpa. Por eso te pido que no los involucremos más de lo debido.

-…Descuida, no pienso hacerles daño si es lo que tú crees. Solo los utilizaremos a nuestro favor, tampoco es como que piense derramar más sangre de la que sea necesaria. Tratare de que se salgan lo más ilesos posible.

-…supongo que basta con eso.

-Apropósito, ahora que lo recuerdo tu querías decirme algo cuando llegue a ese campamento pero debido a que ellos llegaron ya no lo hiciste ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

-¡Am! Bueno yo…yo…yo quería decirte algo es verdad.

-¿Pero qué es lo que planeabas decirme?

-No, no es importante, no hay necesidad de recordarlo si quiera.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué no confías en mí? Anda dímelo o te molestare todo el tiempo hasta que finamente lo hagas.

-¡Ya te dije que no es importante! ¡No hay porque preguntar eso!

-Si no fuera importante no te pondrías tan nervioso, ya por favor será mejor que me lo cuentes ahora que estoy de buen humor.

-Pero, te digo no es necesario que…

-Bertholdt, me estas colmando la paciencia, te conozco muy bien lo que me quieras preguntar solo hazlo y ya. No puede ser algo muy problemático ni muy difícil de decir.

-(Si tan solo supieras) Está bien te lo diré, yo… yo quería preguntarte sobre…sobre un asunto… que he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y de qué trata ese asunto?

-Yo, bueno… quería preguntarte sobre…sobre…

-¡Bertholdt! ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dímelo de una buena vez!

-¡Pues! Yo quería saber sobre…sobre… ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer una vez que todo esto termine y ganemos esta guerra?! ¡Si eso es lo que he querido saber en todo este tiempo! ¡¿Has tenido alguna idea de que será de tu vida después de esto?! ¡¿Debes de tener algunas cosas en mente cierto?! ¡Solo quiero saber lo que hará mi mejor amigo una vez que esto al fin se acabe!

-¿Solo quería preguntar sobre eso? No me parece algo para que te pongas tan nervioso, ¿Qué he pensado en hacer cuando esto termine?... No lo sé con seguridad, probablemente buscare a alguna chica con la que quiera estar siempre y luego de eso ella y yo nos iremos a vivir lejos de aquí, en alguna zona alejada donde nadie nos pueda hacer daño, un lugar tranquilo solo para nosotros dos. Eso es lo que he pensado hacer cuando esta guerra termine, por cierto ya que estamos en esto ¿Tu que has pensado hacer con tu vida cuando se termine esto? Debes de tener tus propias metas me supongo.

-Tienes un buen sueño Reiner espero que tus metas se cumplan, en cuanto a mi… pues… tal vez no me lo creas pero no he pensado en qué hacer con mi vida. Supongo que sencillamente no se me da pensar las cosas a largo plazo.

-No deberías ser tan descuidado, deberías pensar en lo que quieres hacer a futuro, algún sueño o una meta que ponerte, lo que sea que te motive a seguir adelante cuando la situación sea difícil.

-Pero no tengo ninguno en realidad. No sé qué es lo que podría hacer, además de que aun sentiría una gran carga por todo el dolor y odio que cause en la gente, ¿Cómo podría vivir con alguien sin contarle que he sido responsable de una gran destrucción? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo luego de todo lo que he hecho? Ese tipo de preguntas hacen que me atormente todas las noches.

-No debes pensar tanto en eso solo te causara un daño peor, lo sé bien porque yo también estaba igual que tú al principio cuando iniciamos todo esto, pero… supongo que con el tiempo solo vas aceptando lo que hiciste y estas consciente de que no tuviste otra opción, al menos así fue en mi caso, en el tuyo aun tienes que entender que lo que paso no ha sido solo responsabilidad nuestra… tenemos una misión y nuestro deber es terminarla… aunque el camino para lograrlo pueda ser un tortura constante. Tenemos responsabilidades y también debemos asegurarnos de que lograrlas cueste lo que cueste, ahí tienes el ejemplo de traerlos a ellos para que sirvan de señuelo. Recuerda bien algo que nos dijeron cuando comenzamos en esto, A diferencia de Annie ustedes no tienen esa habilidad, si fallan en su misión, la muerte será su única salvación.

-…Lo recuerdo perfectamente, aun así y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… no quiero morir… al menos no todavía. No sé muy bien el por qué pero quiero vivir. Quiero tener un futuro, quiero tener sueños… quiero tener una vida.

-Y la tendrás, solo asegúrate de que cuando llegue el momento hagas todo lo que debemos hacer. Habrá otra batalla sin duda, pero esta vez estamos juntos y seremos nosotros quienes terminen ganando.

-Estoy seguro de eso Reiner, bueno con tu permiso pero el viaje ha sido muy agotador quisiera poder dormir lo que resta de la noche.

-Claro no hay problema, igual yo también ya estoy cansado, que descanses bien.

Esa noche todo quedo en profundo silencio, los jóvenes que habían sido secuestrados ya habían desistido de todo intento por escapar y habían vuelto a dormirse. En tanto en la parte de arriba los otros dos se encontraban durmiendo, aunque en realidad uno de ellos seguía despierto ya que sus pensamientos lo habían mantenido ocupado durante toda la noche.

-(¿Por qué no pude decírselo? Era el momento perfecto, si lo hacía ahora no habría ningún problema después, y no creo que vaya a conseguir el valor suficiente para intentar decírselo de nuevo, si le iba a mentir debí pensar en una mejor excusa que de que haría cuando ganáramos, ¿Por qué siempre debo tener tanto miedo? Sé que podría rechazarme… pero prefiero eso a nunca decirle y seguir sufriendo con este dolor, aunque yo no sé tampoco cuándo podría hacerlo, si él se aleja de mi por estos sentimientos entonces me quedare completamente solo y no quiero que eso pase, ¿Qué hare, hablar y perder o callar y seguir con él? Si estas son mis únicas opciones… quizá lo mejor sea quedarme callado, pero si hare eso, tengo que hacer algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo, él está completamente dormido y ya sé que no se levantara, es el momento perfecto… no hay nada que me lo impida).

Bertholdt se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a Reiner el cual continuaba durmiendo, el comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, el rubio seguía con su sueño inalterable mientras el otro lo veía con sus ojos que demostraban el dolor que sentía, finalmente el joven corto la distancia entre ambos y le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual duro unos segundos, después de eso al separarse noto como el otro permanecía igual, jamás se enteraría de eso y esa era la idea. Después de eso el solo le dedico una sonrisa y regreso a dormir. Al siguiente día cuando Reiner despertó no tenía ninguna sospecha de lo que su compañero había hecho, se suponía que la legión llegaría hasta mañana por lo que era tiempo de ir preparando todo para que su plan funcionara, mientras el decidió salir para conseguir algunas cosas, Bertholdt por su parte también había salido solo que al mercado para conseguir algo de comida para ellos y los chicos. Cuando finalmente regreso se dispuso a cocinar y al haber terminado bajo al sótano llevando algunos platos con sopa y unos trozos de pan. Primeramente cuando vio a los chicos pudo notar que aunque estaban vendados se sentía que estaban aterrados con todo lo que estaba pasando, él no podía arriesgarse a que escaparan mientras les servía de comer, por lo que uno por uno los tomo y los amarro junto a un pilar de madera. Decidió que comenzaría por darle de comer a Lily que era la que se veía más cansada y alterada por todo el asunto, pero apenas le quito los vendajes de la boca y los ojos, la chica comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué rayos estuvo pasando haya?... ¿Por qué nos haces esto?...Por favor te lo suplico déjanos ir… ¿En dónde está Diego que fue lo que le hizo ese monstruo?

-Lily… yo lo lamento ¿De acuerdo? No puedo decirles mucho en realidad, por ahora será mejor que comas, pronto algo importante pasara y estarán en medio de todo.

-No me has respondido ¿Qué le hicieron a Diego?

-…No lo sé… Reiner dijo que no lo encontró, tal vez esté bien…o tal vez… sin intención pudo haberle matado.

-…Por favor, dime que eso no es verdad. ¡Eso no puede ser Verdad!

-Te dije que no lo sé, es solo una suposición mía, mejor sigue comiendo.

El chico continuo dándole de comer hasta que acabo y volvió a vendarla, después de eso fue el turno de Andrés que reacciono muy agresivamente con reclamaciones de que les había traicionado y lastimado, apenas el joven termino Bertholdt volvió a vendarle, cuando fue el turno de Alex el chico ni si quiera reaccionaba, no decía nada ni mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro solamente aceptaba la comida que el otro le estaba dando, así fue durante todo su turno hasta que al finalizar cuando Bertholdt estaba recogiendo las vendas finalmente el chico hablo.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿solo fuimos eso para ti?... ¿Un plan B?... después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y luego de haberte contado todo de nosotros, ¿Aun así decidiste hacernos esto?

-…No era mi intención que les pasara esto, jamás creí que en verdad tuviéramos que llegar a esto, es solo que tenemos una misión y se supone que debemos cumplirla sin importar lo que pase… A ustedes jamás los vi como un plan B, en el tiempo que llevábamos ahí en verdad me sentí muy a gusto de que fuéramos amigos y de saber que todos ustedes me aceptaban a pesar de ser un completo extraño. Enserio fui muy feliz estando con ustedes… y de verdad… Lamento tener que hacerles esto, eran las últimas personas que hubiera querido involucrar… solo que las circunstancias me han obligado a hacer esto.

-Si estás diciendo la verdad, si de verdad lamentas lo que nos estás haciendo entonces por favor… déjanos ir. ¡Tienes que liberarnos!

-No puedo hacerlo, ustedes no entienden. No tengo opción, debo seguir órdenes.

-¿No tienes opción?... Todo el mundo tiene opción, tienes la opción de hacer lo correcto, tienes la opción de dejar de hacer esto, tienes la opción de decirles a todos la verdad sobre a quién sirves, la opción de decirles lo que en verdad está pasando, tienes la opción de… de ser un buen amigo.

-No lo entiendes, no es tan fácil. Para mí las cosas nunca lo son, siempre me he visto en situaciones en las que no puedo decidir por mi bien o el de los que quiero, soy un cobarde en realidad, ni si quiera puedo ser buen amigo, ni si quiera puedo decirle a Reiner lo que siento por él.

-Ahí te equivocas, en eso ultimo estas muy equivocado, estas dejando que tus miedos anteriores te hagan pensar que no tienes opción, pero la verdad es que ahí si tienes la opción de decirle lo que sientes, ya que el único que te puedo impedir hacerlo… eres tú mismo. De igual manera tienes la opción de provocar el cambio y eso sería con solo decir la verdad, solo tienes que hacer las cosas por ti mismo, ser tu quien tome la decisión, ser lo que en verdad quieres ser… un buen amigo.

-…Alex…gracias.

Después de esas palabras el joven prosiguió a vendar al otro y después salió del sótano a esperar en la planta de arriba a que su compañero volviese. Ese día había grandes contrastes en distintos puntos de las murallas, la legión de reconocimiento que viajaba a toda marcha para llegar hasta la ciudad, los jóvenes encerrados en el sótano de una casa abandonada en Trost, el chico que los cuidaba pensando en la persona que quería ser, y en la parte exterior del distrito otro joven que con gran cuidado planifica y prepara el terreno para la batalla. Las horas siguieron su tiempo hasta que finalmente a 4 días de que llegara la noche de luna llena y con el tiempo contado, ya listos para la batalla la legión de reconocimiento llego al mediodía y se detuvo un momento, apreciando la vista, ahí frente a ellos estaba el distrito de Trost y en la cima del muro de la puerta de la ciudad hacia al territorio de María se encontraban Reiner y Bertholdt con los jóvenes presos junto a ellos, ambos miraban hacia el interior sabiendo que los miembros de la legión había llegado.

-(Reiner) Finalmente, el momento ha llegado.

**Primero que nada lamento mucho el no haber actualizado el fin de semana anterior, pero se me juntaron las cosas y no tuve mucho tiempo para avanzarle. Ahora si ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Creo que en lo personal ha quedado muy bien y espero sea de su agrado. No estoy seguro de si el siguiente sera el penúltimo o ultimo capitulo. Así que de una vez les aviso que este fic puede estar muy cerca de terminar. Bien sin más que decir me despido y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, esperemos no sea el último XD ¡Por favor comenten! Quiero saber que piensan que pasara al final, o mínimo dejen cualquier cosa en los comentarios. **


End file.
